Moonlight Shadow
by chokomilk
Summary: Spoiler! Spielt nach Breaking Dawn. Renesmee ist gezwungen mit Edward und Bella wegzuziehen. Jake ist davon nicht gerade begeistert. meine Freundin KleinYugi5000 übernimmt den Jacob-Part
1. Unerfreuliche Entscheidung Prolog

Prolog

Unerfreuliche Entscheidung

„Dublin?" ich schaute erneut auf die Tafel und überprüfte noch einmal die

Flugnummer auf meinem Ticket. Es stimmte. Dublin. Flug LHZ285. Von Seattle nach

Dublin.

„Jetzt schau doch nicht so geschockt." Versucht mich meine Mutter

aufzumuntern.

„Aber Mama. Es ist Dublin. In Irland."

„Irland ist doch schön. Es ist immer grün. Genau wie in Forks. Du wirst den

Unterschied gar nicht merken." Meldete sich mein Vater zu Wort. Allein schon,

dass er sich diese blöde Stadt ausgesucht hatte, machte mich wütend auf ihn.

Wie kam er eigentlich auf so eine Schnapsidee? Ich ließ meinen feindlichen

Gedanken freien Lauf. In den Jahren, als ich wohlbehütet bei dem Rest unserer

Familie aufgewachsen war, hatte ich gelernt meine Gedanken so gut wie möglich

vor ihm abzuschirmen. Doch jetzt gerade ließ ich jede kleine Barrikade in

meinem Kopf fallen. Er sollte ruhig merken, wie stocksauer ich war. Und er tat

es auch.

„Beruhig dich." Forderte er mich auf und hob demonstrativ eine Hand. „Es

war nicht nur meine Entscheidung. Wenn du dich erinnerst. Wir haben alle

zusammen beschlossen umzuziehen. Du warst genauso damit einverstanden wie ich

oder deine Mutter."

„Damals dachte ich aber auch noch, dass wir irgendwohin ziehen, wo es auch was

zu erleben gibt. Nicht so etwas wie Dublin. Hätten wir ja gleich nach Denali zu

Tanya zeihen können. Da wäre wahrscheinlich mehr los." Im laufe meiner

Aussage hatte ich meine Stimme so erhoben, dass schon einzelne Leute stehen

blieben und sich zu uns umwendeten.

Na gut. Das machten sie auch so. Nur selten bekamen sie Leute zu Gesicht, die

mit so einem Aussehen wie unserem gesegnet waren. Obwohl das Wort gesegnet

hier wohl eindeutig fehl am Platz war.

Für sie sahen wir wohl aus, wie drei Geschwister, die sich stritten. Keiner

vermutete in dem großen, muskulösen Typen mit den verstrubbelten bronzenen

Haaren einen Vater. Eben so wenig vermutete keiner in mir, dem Mädchen mit den

bronzenen Locken und den dunkelbraunen Augen seine Tochter. Wohl eher seine

Schwester. Und meine Mutter. Okay. Sie wurde wirklich oft als seine Freundin

gesehen, da sie selbst ziemlich wenig äußerliche Gemeinsamkeiten besaßen,

außer natürlich ihren hellen, Topasaugen.

„Was stört dich an Dublin? Forks ist ja noch langweiliger. Und da hat es dir

auch gefallen." Versuchte Mum mich zu beruhigen.

„Es geht nicht direkt um Dublin. Wohl eher um die Insel."

„Irland?" meine Mutter sah wirklich verdutzt aus.

„Ja."

„Was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Die Menschen essen Hammel. Alles ist immer grün und sie glauben an Kobolde

und Feen."

„Dann passen wir ja bestens ins Gesamtbild."

Für diesen Kommentar warf ich meinem Vater einen Fall-doch-Tod-um-Blick zu. Das

einzige Problem dabei war, dass er schon längst Tod war.

„Es ist doch so. Wir haben die Ewigkeit. Also ist es nicht besonders Schlimm,

wenn wir davon ein bisschen Zeit in Irland verbringen." Sagte meine Mutter und

warf mir einen bittenden Blick zu. Ich stöhnte genervt auf. Packte meine

Umhängetasche und lief zur Sicherheitskontrolle ohne auch nur zu schauen, ob

meine Eltern hinter mit her kamen, oder nicht.

Wenn ich Glück hatte kamen sie nicht gleich hinter mir her und ich hatte

vielleicht genug Zeit, um mich bei einem anderen Flug einzuschleichen.

Genau. Ich würde dem Typen, der die Flugtickets kontrollierte einen so

verführerischen Blick zuwerfen, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als mich

durchzulassen. Und dann hieß es: Auf Wiedersehen Dublin. Und Herzlich

Willkommen im Paradies.

Eine Hand landete auf meiner Schulter und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Schlag

es dir gleich aus dem Kopf. Du bist noch Minderjährig." Raunte die Stimme

meines Vaters in meine Ohren.

„Es kann ja sein, dass ich auf dem Papier noch Minderjährig bin. Aber

körperlich und geistig bin ich das schon lange nicht mehr. Und wenn wir gerade

von Minderjährigen sprechen. Die einzige von uns, die Volljährig ist, ist

Mama."

Er schob mich zielstrebig in die Richtung der unseres Gates. Als ich bemerkte,

dass er meine Worte ignorierte, legte ich meine Hand an sein Gesicht und zeigte

ihm ein Bild davon, wie wir in einer Wohnung in Irland saßen und ich keinen Ton

sprach. Um diesem noch die richtige Wirkung zu verleihen, projizierte ich auf

dem Kalender an der Wand das Datum 1. Januar 2010.

„Dann haben wir wenigsten unsere Ruhe." Scherzte er und ich konnte sein

leises kichern hören.

„Wollt ihr mich nicht bei Alice oder Esme lassen? Ich könnte auch zu Emmet

und Rosalie ziehen."

„Keine Chance. Wir fliegen nach Irland. In genau 45 Minuten und 6 Sekunden",

fügte er bestimmt dazu, griff nach meiner Schulter und zog mich ohne große

Anstrengungen in Richtung Flugzeug. Mir entwich ein seufzen, mein Vater war

wirklich so was von bestimmend!

Meine Mutter blickte tröstend auf mich hinab. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Schatz.

Ich bin sicher dass es dir in Dublin gefällt. Ich war damals auch gar nicht

scharf darauf nach Forks zu kommen und habe dort die Liebe meines Lebens

gefunden." Ich blickte sie kritisch an. „Heißt dass, ich finde an jeden

Ort, an dem ich nicht gerne Leben will die Liebe meines Lebens?", fragte ich

skeptisch. Mein Vater streifte mich mit einem letzten strafenden Blick und es

war klar, dass dieses Thema damit beendet war


	2. Eine orangene Überraschung

Kapitel 1

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich. Als ich die Augen öffnete war ich ein bisschen verwirrt. Das hier sah gar nicht so aus, wie mein Zimmer in Forks. Kein Schmiedeeisernes Bett mit einer dicken, wolligen, dunkelroten Decke. Kein CD Regal an der Wand, das bis obenhin mit allerlei Musik vollgestopft war. Und auch mein Lesesessel fehlte vollkommen.

Was ich sah war ein französisches Bett mit einer beigen Tagesdecke. Ein Computer auf einem nagelneuen, glänzenden, weißen Schreibtisch. Eine große Kommode, die auch ziemlich neumodisch aussah. Und ein riesiges Fenster, mit einem hauchdünnen cremefarbenen Vorhang davor. Ich vermisste jetzt schon meinen Rollladen. Aber ich würde es auch so schaffen, weiter zu schlafen. Ich ließ mich in die beiden rießigen Kissen sinken und schloss meine Lider. Ich hatte sie nicht einmal drei Sekunden lang geschlossen, als das nervigste Geräusch, dass diese Welt jemals gekannt hatte meine Ohren betäubte.

Wie ich diesen Wecker hasste. Jedes Mal, wenn ich bereit war, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen, weil ich auf die Welt da draußen einfach keine Lust hatte, stört er mich mit einem nervtötenden Laut, der meine empfindlichen Ohren schrillen lässt.

Genervt stöhnt ich auf und zog mir ein Kissen über den Kopf. Mit der freien Hand tastete ich nach dem Wecker und als ich ihn endlich zwischen die Finger bekam warf ich ihn mit einer so enormen Wucht gegen die Wand, dass er wahrscheinlich in tausend, klitzekleine Stücke zerbrach.

Ha. Dem Drecksack hatte ich es aber gezeigt. Und da er jetzt für immer Schweigen würde, konnte ich in Ruhe weiter schlafen.

„Nessie!" Zu früh gefreut. Die Stimme meiner Mutter ließ mich erneut aufstöhnen. Meine Zimmertür öffnete sich und ich konnte hören, wie sie sich fast lautlos auf dem dunkeln Parkettfußboden auf mein Bett zu bewegte.

Sie ließ sich auf dem Bettrand nieder und streichelte mir über den Rücken.

„Schatz. Du musst aufstehen." Sagte sie mit ihrer Sopranstimme. Dad hatte mal gesagt, dass sie sich nicht immer so angehört hatte. Erst nach ihrer Verwandlung sei ihre Stimme so geworden. Er erzählte mir oft davon, wie sehr er sie schon geliebt hatte, als sie noch menschlich war. Und als ich jetzt mein Kissen ein kleines bisschen anhob und in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht sah, glaubte ich ihm das sofort.

„Mum, ich hab total keine Lust."

„Tja. Ob du Lust hast oder nicht. Die Schule wartet auf dich." Sie nahm das Kissen ganz von meinem Kopf und ich drückte die Augen fest zusammen. Die Sonne war genauso nervtötend wie der Wecker. Am liebsten hätte ich sie auch gegen die nächste Zimmerwand geschleudert. Aber wie Emmet schon mal gesagt hatte: Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Ganz lustig, so etwas aus seinem Mund zu hören.

„Ich kann aber nicht zur Schule." Sagte ich und legte so viel Autorität in meine Stimme, dass mir jeder Mensch sofort geglaubt hätte, egal was der Grund war. Doch meine Mutter war kein Mensch. Nicht mehr. Also funktionierte das auch nicht so, wie ich es gerne hätte. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute mich fragend an.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Ich fühl mich auf einmal so krank. Und ich hab auch schon eine erhöhte Temperatur." Ich nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu meiner Stirn. Ihre kalten Finger ließen meine Haut leicht kribbeln.

„Sehr witzig. Aber du gehst auch zur Schule." Sie stand auf und schlug die Decke nach Hinten, sodass ich bis auf meine Füße vollkommen im freien Lag.

Ich grummelte tief und zog meine Beine an die Brust. Mir war zwar nicht wirklich kalt. Aber das fehlen der Decke machte das Bett gleich viel unbequemer.

„Such dir was Schönes zum Anziehen raus." Sie zog die Vorhänge ein kleines Stück auseinander, sodass ihre Haut augenblicklich anfing zu glitzern, wie tausende von Diamanten. Ein Lächeln zog sich auf mein Gesicht. Das tat es immer, wenn sie so glitzerte. Ich weiß nicht wieso. Aber es ist immer sofort da, wenn ich dieses vertraute Bild in Augenschein nahm.

Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer und mit ihr auch das Lächeln. Ich hatte so was von keine Lust auf diese bekloppte Schule zu gehen. Was wollten die mir noch beibringen. Alles, was ich wissen muss, hab ich schon von Carlisle, Dad oder aus Büchern gelernt.

Ich war noch nie auf einer Schule gewesen. Ein Grund dafür war, dass ich viel zu schnell gewachsen bin um mich unter Menschen für längere zeit aufzuhalten. Ein anderer war, dass es gar nicht nötig war, in die Schule zu gehen. Ich schnappte die Informationen auf wie ein PC und speicherte sie dann ab. Ich hatte Spanisch innerhalb weniger Wochen gelernt und konnte es fließen Sprechen. Bei Französisch hatte ich ein paar Probleme mehr, da ich die Aussprache nicht so ganz auf die Reihe brachte. Aber man konnte sagen, dass ich ziemlich schnell lernte.

Aber der eigentliche Grund, weshalb ich auf eine Schule gehen sollte war der, dass ich ein paar Soziale Kontakte schließen sollte. Mein Dad hoffte, dass es mir leichter fallen würde, wie ihm selbst. Immerhin war ich halb Mensch und so auf die Blutmahlzeit angewiesen wie er. Ich sollte ein paar Freunde finden und es auch kennenlernen, wie es war auf eine Schule zu gehen.

Die Sache mit den Freunden stimmte schon. Mein bisheriges Leben hatte ich gut über die Runden gebracht mit einer Hand voll Leute. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie und natürlich Jake. Mein bester Freund. Ab und zu bekamen wir auch besuch von Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer und Kate, die seit unseres kleinen Kampfes unzertrennlich mit Garet zusammen war. Wir hatten sogar einmal Zafrina besucht. Das war aber schon ziemlich heikel. Ich musste alleine Fliegen, weil Dad sagte, es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn man uns bei der Hinreise mit einem Kind sieht, das vielleicht 6 Jahre alt ist und zwei Wochen später, auf der Rückreise mit einem Kind, dass schon um einiges älter ist. Wegen diesem kleinen Problem war ich überhaupt nicht viel gereist. Aber dass sollte sich hier ändern. In Europa. Dad hatte mir von vielen Dingen erzählt, die ich hier unbedingt sehen müssen. Mich interessierte eher London. Ich wollte schauen, ob ich irgendetwas aus Carlisles Geschichten von damals wiederfinden würde. Und da war es schon ein wenig praktisch, dass wir jetzt in Irland lebten.

„Nessie. Steh endlich auf. Du kommst sonst noch zu spät." Schrillte die Stimme meiner Mutter durch die Wohnung. Genervt rappelte ich mich auf und schwang meine Füße auf den dunklen, kalten Parkettboden. Ich lief zum Kleiderschrank und suchte mir etwas Bequemes für meinen ersten Tag heraus. Es waren noch nicht alle meine Klamotten angekommen. Alice würde sie uns so schnell wie möglich nachschicken. Deswegen war die Auswahl nicht sehr groß. Für mich zumindest nicht. Wer mit Rosalie oder Alice aufgewachsen war, konnte gar keinen Kleiderschrank haben, der groß genug war.

Ich entschloss mich für einen Jeanshose und einen blauen Strickpullover. Esme hatte ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Er sah nicht altmodisch aus, wie man es bei selbstgemachten Strickpullovern vermutete. Eher wie ein Stück von Versage.

Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, lief ich in die Küche und ließ mich an der Küchentheke auf einem Barhocker nieder.

„Willst du etwas zu Frühstücken?" fragte meine Mum, die auf der anderen Seite der Theken stand und gerade dabei war, die Spülmaschine auszuräumen.

„Nee. Hab keinen Hunger."

Sie nickte und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Beiden." Mein Dad kam in die Küche und sah wie immer einfach umwerfend aus. Er trug einen dunkle Jeans, dazu ein weißes Sweatshirt und eine dunkelbraune Lederjacke. Wie Mum immer sagte. Er könnte als Model arbeiten. Stattdessen hatte er beschlossen, hier an der Universität als Musikdozent für eine Weile zu arbeiten. Wir waren damit einverstanden. Ja. Ich auch. Aber damals hatte er nur beschlossen, Musikdozent zu werden. Ich wusste noch nichts von Dublin. Aber wenn ich es mir jetzt so recht überlege wäre ich wohl mit jeder Stadt unzufrieden, solange es nicht Forks war. Es war eben meine Heimat.

„Kannst du mich nachher mitnehmen, wenn zu zur Uni fährst?" fragte ich und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er meiner Mum einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Wieso?" fragte er schlicht und ließ sich neben mir auf einem Hocker nieder.

„Ähm. Weil es über 3 Meilen zur Schule sind."

„Wieso nimmst du dann nicht dein eigenes Auto?" sagte er schlicht und widmete sich der Tageszeitung.

Geschockt saß ich da und starrte ihn an. Den Mund vor staunen aufgerissen, genau wie die Augen. Hatte er gerade eben wirklich eigenes Auto gesagt? Oder war ich auf Drogen? Vielleicht hatte ich das letzte Mal ein Reh erwischt, dass unter Narkose stand oder gestanden hatte. Oder diese ganze Umzugssache machte mir einfach zu schaffen. Und … und…

„Schatz, mach den Mund zu. Nicht jeder soll deine Reiszähne sehen." Wies mich meine Mum an. Ich tat wie geheißen, trotzdem starrte ich weiter. Ich traute mich nicht zu Fragen, ob ich das richtig verstanden hatte. Wenn sie mich nur verarscht hatten, stand ich nämlich ziemlich dumm da.

„Wieso starrst du mich so an?" fragte meine Vater und ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Ich dachte nur,… Meine Fantasie … Ich habe gehört,… dass die… mir … ein Auto gekauft hast." Stotterte ich, unfähig auch nur einen einigermaßen logischen Satz herauszubringen.

Er lächelte und griff in seine Hosentasche. Er zog seine Hand wieder heraus und warf mir einen kleinen schwarzen Schlüssel zu. Gerade noch konnte ich ihn auffangen, bevor er an mir vorbei in einen der Küchenschränke geflogen wäre.

Ich hielt dieses kleine schwarze Ding in meinen Händen und schaute, nein starrte es an.

Er hatte mir wirklich ein Auto gekauft.

Ich sprang auf, fiel ihm um den Hals und kreischte, was das Zeug hält.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke… Oh. Vielen, vielen Dank." Ich drückte ihm zwei dicke Knutscher auf die Backen und drückte ihm dann so fest, dass jeder Mensch darunter zerbrochen wäre.

„Ist ja gut. Du solltest auch deiner Mutter danken. Sie hat es so schnell wie nur geht hier her bringen lassen."

Sofort ließ ich ihn los, stürmt an der Küchenzeile vorbei und wiederholte die Prozedur gleich noch mal.

„Nessie. Komm wieder runter. Es ist das mindeste, was wir tun können." Sie befreite sich aus meiner Umarmung und griff nach einem Geldbeutel, der hinter ihr lag.

„Hier hast du Geld für den Lunch und deine Formulare, die du noch abgeben musst." Ich nahm alles, was sie mir gab und verstaute es in meiner Tasche, die einen Meter weiter auf der Küchenablage stand. Alle Bücher und Hefte waren schon eingeräumt.

„Danke Mum." Ich drückte ihr, jetzt nicht so stürmisch, einen Kuss auf die Backe. Dann ging ich zu Dad, gab ihm auch einen Kuss und holte mir aus dem Kühlschrank noch einen Apfel.

„Bis dann." Sagte ich fröhlich und machte mich auf den Weg zur Haustür.

„Ähm." Meldete sich mein Dad zu Wort. Ich drehte mich um und kurz darauf flog ein zweiter Schlüssel in meine Richtung.

„Du hast den Hausschlüssel liegen lassen." Vollendete er seinen Satz.

„Danke." Rief ich mehr als Laut und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach draußen.

Ich stieg in den Holzvertäfelten Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf für die Tiefgarage. Wir hatten das ganze Haus gekauft, um nicht von nervigen Nachbarn belästigt zu werden. Bewohnten aber nur die oberen drei Stockwerke. Und das reichte auch. Es waren über 400 Quadratmeter. Die unteren Stockwerke benutzen wir als Lagerraum oder für sonstige Aktivitäten. Dad hatte dort sein Tonstudio eingerichtet. Er komponierte ziemlich gerne am Klavier und oft schenkte er dann mir oder meiner Mum eine CD. Ich liebte es, einfach auf einer Wiese zu liegen und den Klängen seiner Musik zu lauschen.

Das war auch noch ein Punkt, den ich auf meine Liste schreiben musste. Eine Wiese suchen. Ich wusste nicht, wie es hier in Dublin mit den Grünanlagen aussah. Aber ich sollte mich echt mal erkundigen.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und vor mir lag die weitläufige Tiefgarage. Die, zu meinem Bedauern, fast leer war. Ganz am Eingang stand der anthrazitfarbene Ford Mustang meines Vaters. Bei dem Anblick musste ich unweigerlich grinsen. Ich liebte dieses Auto genauso wie er. Die breiten Ledersitze. Die wunderschöne Karosserie. Und die 500 PS die unter der Motorhaube schlummerten. Einfach perfekt.

Ich seufzte noch einmal, bevor ich den Rest der Tiefgarage nach meinem Auto absuchte. Der dunkelrote BMW X6 meiner Mutter schimmerte leicht in Neonlicht. Er war nagelneu. Selbst ich durfte ihn noch nicht fahren. Ich denke, sie war froh, dass sie den Ferrari in Forks lassen durfte. Sie mochte es nicht besonders, weil er ihrer Meinung zu viel Blicke auf sich zieht und unweigerlich auf sie. Aber wen stört das schon, wenn man einen Ferrari besitzt.

Ich lief an dem Wagen vorbei und da erblickte ich es. In der hintersten Ecke stand ein Auto, dass mit einer schwarzen Plane abgedeckt war. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm ich eine Ecke des schwarzen Stoffes in die Hand und zog kräftig daran.

Himmel Herrgott.

Atmen, Nessie atmen.

Vor mir stand ein neuer Chevrolet Camaro in Orange mit zwei dicken schwarzen Streifen auf der Motorhaube. Er sah genauso aus wie der, den ich mit Rosalie auf der Automesse in Detroit gesehen hatte. Und schon damals war ich hin und weg gewesen. Und jetzt gehörte dieser Schatz hier mir.

„Willst du nicht endlich losfahren?" Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie mein Dad gerade in seinen Mustang einstieg und mir zulächelte.

„Nichts lieber als das." Ich schenkte ihm ein genauso breites lächeln und öffnete die Fahrertür.

Die Sportsitze aus Leder waren einfach zum jubeln und es gab sogar noch diesen Duft, den Autos hatten, wenn man sie aus dem Autohaus holte. Ich atmete einmal tief ein. Steckte dann den Schlüssel in die Zündung und drehte daran. Der Motor heulte auf. Was für ein Sound. Wie Musik in meinen Ohren.

Himmel. Wenn Rosalie mich jetzt so sehen könnte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich den Fotoapparat rausholen und so viel knipsen, dass man ein ganzes Album damit füllen könnte. Und immer wieder würde sie sagen: Dein erstes Auto. Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass sie Freudentränen in den Augen haben würde. Aber das geht ja bekanntlich bei Vampiren nicht.

Ich schnallte mich an, legte den Gang ein und fuhr aus der Garage.

Immer wieder warfen neugierige Passanten mir Blicke zu, die ich dank den getönten Scheiben kaum mitbekam. An einer Ampel applaudierte mir sogar eine Horde Jungs. Einer stellte sich sogar neben mein Auto, während sein Kumpel ein Foto schoss.

Mit Dads Volvo war mir das nie passiert. Mit dem Volvo wurde ich auch keines Blickes gewürdigt. Es war ein Alltagsauto.

Aber das hier. Das hier war mein Schätzchen. Ich musste unbedingt mit Rosalie telefonieren.

Nach einer Viertelstündigen Fahrt kam ich endlich an dem großen, Efeu bewachsene, Backsteingebäude an. Ein großes Schild säumte die Einfahrt zum Parkplatz auf dem der Name der Schule stand. Ich ignorierte es bewusst. Solche Schilder waren doch nur da, um vor den Außenstehenden zu prahlen. Sie sagte: So. Diese Schule kann sich ein Schild leisten das etliche Dollar gekostet hat. Deswegen sind wir von Anfang an was Besseres.

Und um das zu sehen, musste ich nicht das Schild anschauen. Allein schon die Autos, die auf dem Parkplatz herumstanden sagten das schon deutlich genug.

Ein Nobelschlitten neben dem anderen. Allein schon der Wert der ersten Parkparkplatzreihe befindet sich im siebenstelligen Betrag.

Bentley, Porsche, Mercedes.

Hier würde ich mit meinem Auto bestimmt nicht auffallen, so wie es auf der Straße gewesen war. Und wenn ich Glück hatte, würde ich selbst auch nicht sehr auffallen.


	3. Neue Bekanntschaft

Kapitel 2

Ich musste mich nicht einmal richtig umsehen, um zu erkennen, dass die Besitzer dieser Luxuswagen wohl genauso viel Geld für ihr Aussehen ausgaben, wie auch für ihren fahrbaren Untersatz.

Markeklamotten, kleine elektronische Spielzeuge, die locker einige Hundert Dollar kosteten und dann noch die anderen vielen Kleinigkeiten, die man sich auch nicht so ohne weiteres leisten konnte, wenn man nicht ein gut bestücktes Konto hatte.

Zwei Autos neben mir hatte ein Mädchen ihren silbernen Bentley geparkt, als ich ausgestiegen war. Sie war das perfekte Beispiel für meine Feststellung. Teures Auto. Blond gefärbte Haare, die natürlich wirken sollten. Perlenohrringe, wahrscheinlich von ihrem letzten Ausflug nach New York bei Tiffany gekauft. Designerklamotten, von Prada, Versage und Gucci. Schuhe von Manolo Blanic. Und eine originale Ledertasche aus Rinderleder aus Spanien. Emmet hatte sich mal so eine Lederjacke gekauft. Ich erkannte den Geruch sofort wieder. Wenn man alles zusammenrechnen würde, kostete sie ihr ganzes Auftreten locker mal um die Zehntausend Dollar. Ohne, dass ich das Auto mitgerechnet hatte. Und wenn ich mich hier umsah, gab es nur wenige, die nicht gleich oder sogar noch teurer ausgestattet waren.

Normalerweise fühlte ich mich in meinen Klamotten mehr als wohl. Vor allem hatte ich ja zwei Tanten, die für mich einkauften. Bisher war ich auch immer gut mit meinen Sachen klargekommen. Ich war mir auch nicht zu schade, etwas anzuziehen, was nicht so viel kostete. Hauptsache es war bequem. Aber hier war sicher kein anderer dieser Ansicht.

Mit geducktem Kopf lief ich über den Parkplatz auf das große Gebäude zu, in der Hoffnung, dass mich niemand sehen würde.

Falls mein Dad mich wirklich mit der Absicht hier her geschickt hatte, dass ich soziale Kontakte knüpfen könnte, dann musste ich ihn wohl oder übel enttäuschen. Von den ganzen Leuten hier schien mir keiner so sympathisch, dass ich mich auch nur länger als fünf Minuten mit ihm unterhalten könnte.

Ich betrat das große Schulgebäude und musste feststellen, dass es gar nicht so viel anders aussah, wie eine normale Schule. Auf den Gängen befanden sich Schränke, in denen die Schüler ihre Bücher verstauen konnten. Immer mal wieder gab es eine Bank, um sich hinzusetzen. Die Wände waren aus dem gleichen Backstein, wie auch schon die Außenfassade des Gebäudes.

Meine erste Aufgabe war, das Sekretariat zu finden. Konnte ja nicht wirklich schwer sein. Dachte ich zumindest. Jeden, den ich fragte, wo ich es finden konnte, ignorierte mich oder schenkte mir einen abschätzenden Blick.

Genervt ließ ich mich auf eine Bank im Flur sinken. Wie unfreundlich waren die Leute hier? Oder sah ich so schräg aus? So gammlig, dass sie mich so behandelten?

Es würde wohl um einiges schwerer werden, hier klar zu kommen, als ich gedacht hatte.

„Bist du nicht das Mädchen mit dem Camaro?" fragte mich eine männliche Stimme und als ich aufsah, um zu sehen, woher sie kam, entdeckte ich einen blonden Jungen, in meinem Alter. Er hatte ein Jeans an und ein stinknormales, dunkelblaues Shirt an. Auf dem Rücken trog er einen Rucksack, der schon einige Löcher hatte.

Bingo.

Jemand, der mir nett erschien. Und er hatte mich sogar angesprochen.

Ich lächelte ihn an und antwortete: „Ja. Die bin ich."

Er setzte sich neben mich auf die Bank und reichte mir die Hand.

„Collin Kennedy. Nett dich kennen zu lernen." Er entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, als er mich ebenfalls anlächelte.

„Renesmee Cullen. Ganz meinerseits."

„Rensemee?" fragte er skeptisch. „Was war den mit deinen Eltern los, als sie dir einen Namen gaben?"

„Es sind die Namen meiner Großmütter. Zusammengelegt." Erklärte ich.

„Ah. Und wie heißen die?" fragte er, immer noch skeptisch.

„Renee und Esme."

„Gut zu wissen." Stellte er fest. „Du bist neu hier, oder?"

„Der Kandidat hat 1000 Punkte." Scherze ich. „Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Sagen wir es mal so. Dein Auto stand noch nie vorher auf dem Parkplatz. Und du siehst nicht gerade aus, als hätte dich der Schönheitswahn, der hier unter den Mädels umgeht schon erwischt."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Heißt das jetzt, dass ich hässlich bin?

So, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen sagte er schnell: „Nicht, dass du nicht hübsch wärst. Nur du siehst so …"

„Ich sehe nicht so aus, als würde ich jeden Morgen eine Stunde vor dem Spiegel verbringen?" vollendete ich seine Satz.

„Ja. Du siehst natürlich aus. Nicht so vollgekleistert mit irgendwelchem Schminkzeugs." Sagte er und lächelte noch breiter.

„Kann ich das jetzt als Kompliment sehen?" fragte ich und legte meinen Kopf leicht schief, wie Jake es manchmal tat.

„Ja. Das kannst du." Nickte er.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht bei was helfen?" fragte ich.

„Sicher. Um was geht's?"

„Ich sollte ins Sekretariat."

„Klar. Ich zeig dir den Weg." Wir standen auf und liefen den langen Gang hinunter. Immer mal wieder wurden wir neugierig von den anderen gemustert.

„Wieso bist du nicht wie die?" fragte ich, als wir schon ein Stück gelaufen waren.

„Wen meinst du?"

„Na, die ganzen anderen Typen hier. Mit den teueren Klamotten und so."

„Ach das meinst du. Früher war ich genauso. Doch dann hab ich gemerkt, dass es wichtigeres gibt, als nur Geld. Diese ganzen Leute hier. Sie brauchen ihre Statussymbole um sich gut zu fühlen. Doch was bringt dir das alles, wenn du keine richtigen Freunde hast. Nur Leute, die dich mögen, weil du so bist, wie sie dich haben wollen. Aber sobald du mal kein Geld mehr hast, streichen sie dich einfach aus ihrem Leben, so als wärst du es nicht würdig, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein."

„Du bist also nicht so reich, wie die hier?" stellte ich fest.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, was mit dir passiert, wenn du es nicht hast."

„Wieso bist du dann ein Außenseiter?"

„Außenseiter ist ein großes Wort." Er dachte kurz nach. „Außenseiter wird man durch andere. Aber ich hab mir das hier selber rausgesucht. Das ich alleine rumlaufe."

„Naja. Heute läufst du nicht alleine." Kicherte ich.

„Ja. Heute nicht." Stimmte er mir zu. „Und das ist auch mal ne schöne Abwechslung."

„Darf ich fragen, wieso du es dir so ausgesucht hast?"

Er schaute mich von der Seite an. „Ist es denn so wichtig?" fragte er.

„Nein. Aber ich bin neugierig." Erklärte ich.

„Ich erzähl es dir ein andermal. Jetzt sollten wir erst mal ins Sekretariat gehen." Er deutet auf eine Doppeltür aus massivem Holz.

„Okay. Dann eben ein andermal." Stimmte ich zu. Innerlich brannte ich darauf, herauszufinden, wieso er nicht so war wie die ganzen anderen hier. Und ich würde mir auch sicher sein Versprechen im Hinterkopf halten.

„Treffen wir uns in der Mittagspause in der Cafeteria?" fragte Collin, als er mich zu meinem ersten Kurs gebracht hatte.

„Klar." Ich schenkte ihm noch einen dicken Grinser, bevor ich ins Klassenzimmer verschwand.

Collin war echt nett. Er wirkte normal und auch sonst ziemlich lustig. Der perfekte Kumpel.

Ich ließ mich auf einem der hinteren Plätze nieder. Und bevor ich mich recht umsehen konnte, kam auch schon der Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer. Er hatte einen dunkelbraunen Vollbart und eine John Lennon Brille. Der typischer Lehrertyp eben.

„Guten Morgen Klasse." Sagte er, nicht wirklich motiviert.

Keiner antwortete ihm. Die meisten ignorierten ihn sogar.

„Wir haben eine neue Schülerin." Sagte er knapp und lies seinen Blick durch die Reihen wandern, bis er auf mir ruhte.

„Wie heißt du noch gleich?"

„Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." Sagte ich und lächelte ihm leicht zu.

„Gott. Wir kommt man den auf so einen Namen?" fragte ein Mädchen, das ganz vorne Saß und damit beschäftigt war, sich die Nägel zu feilen.

„Miss Miller, das können sie gerne in der Pause kläre. Jetzt haben wir Geschichte."

Den Rest der Stunde schauten wir einen Film an und diskutierten noch ein wenig. Nicht weltbewegendes.

Die anderen Stunden verliefen gleich. Ich musste mich vorstellen, nur mit meinem Namen und dann wurde der Unterricht abgehalten. Und wie auch schon in der ersten Stunde, schenkte die anderen Schüler dem Gerede des Lehrers nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wusste eigentlich schon alles, was sie erzählten, meldete mich aber nicht zu Wort. Ich war jetzt schon eine Art Außenseiter. Da musste ich nicht auch noch den Streber spielen.

„Wie war's?" fragte Collin, als ich mich in der Cafeteria neben ihn setzte.

„Irgendwie komisch." Antwortete ich und nahm mir ein Pommes von seinem Teller.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Keiner nimmt wirklich am Unterricht teil. Alle sitzen hier nur rum, so als würden sie hier ihre Strafzeit absitzen. Sie Lehrer sind alle genauso gelangweilt und leiern ihren Text runter, so als würde sie es ziemlich wenig interessieren, was hier vorgeht, solange sie am Ende vom Monat ihren Gehaltcheck bekommen. In meinem Englischkurs hat sogar einer sein Notebook rausgeholt und angefangen World of Warcraft zu spielen."

„Ach. Dann hast du Josh schon kennen gelernt."

„Du kennst ihn?" fragte ich ein wenig geschockt. Ich hatte schon vieles über Schulen gehört. Solche Sachen gehörten nicht dazu.

„Ja. Er hat gegen mich gespielt" sagte er, als wäre es das natürlichste von der Welt.

„Du hast im Unterricht Onlinespiele gezockt?"

„Sicher. Was soll ich den sonst machen? Mir die Nägel von meiner Nachbarin richten lassen?" scherzte er.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber wieso macht keiner von euch im Unterricht mit?"

„Das ist ganz einfach. Wir wissen schon alles, was drankommt. Das gilt zumindest für mich, Josh und noch ein paar andere. Die restlichen haben einfach keine Lust auf das alles hier. Sie haben alles, was sie wollen. Und später im Beruf kommen sie mit 18 in eine Führungsposition im Geschäft ihrer Eltern, in dem sie das arbeiten auch anderen Leuten überlassen können."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte ich, nicht wirklich überzeugt von dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Jep. Auch wenn es sich erschreckend anhört. Es ist die Wahrheit." Er schob sich ein Stück Pizza in den Mund und ich wusste, dass er nicht weiter über das Thema reden wollte.

„Willst du meinen Pudding?" fragte Collin, als ich den kleinen, braunen Becher ansah.

„Danke. Nett von dir." Ohne zu zögern nahm ich den Becher und fing an, ihn zu essen.

„Hey Collin. Gut gespielt." Ein Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und dem gleichen Kleidungsstil wie Collin setzte sich zu uns an den Tisch.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Josh." Sagte Collin und reichte seine Kumpel die Hand.

Er stellte sein Tablett mit dem Essen vor sich ab und sah ein wenig geschockt aus, als er mich sah.

„Seit wann haben wir Weiber an unserem Tisch?" fragte er mit einer Belustigung in seiner Stimme. Ich blickte ihn pikiert an und zog meine Augenbraue hoch so wie es mein Vater immer machte.

„Bist du nicht der Typ aus meiner Englischklasse?" fragte ich und tat so, als hätte ich seine Frage gar nicht gehört.

„Kann gut sein. Ich bin Josh. Du musst Renata irgendwas sein, oder?"

„Renesmee Cullen. Aber du kannst mich Nessie nennen."

„Wie das Seeungeheuer?" fragte Josh. Hatte er ein Glück, dass das meine Mutter nicht mitbekam.

„Ja. Wie das Seeungeheuer." Bestätigte ich ihn.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber wieso sitzt du an unserem Tisch?"

„Collin hat mich eingeladen."

Er warf einen Überraschten Blick an mein Gegenüber. Anscheinend war es nicht so alltäglich, dass Collin jemanden an den Tisch einlud.

„Sie fährt einen Camaro." Sagte dieser schnell, als wäre das Erklärung genug. Und so wie es schien, war es das auch. Josh nickte nur und widmete sich dann seinem Essen.

„Und was macht ihr Jungs noch so, außer World of Warcraft zu zocken?" fragte ich, um eine Unterhaltung anzukurbeln.

„Wir zocken auch noch anderes Zeug. An Konsolen. Dann treiben wir uns eigentlich relativ viel bei mir zuhause rum. Und ab und an gehen wir auch mal zu einem Baseballspiel. Und dann eben noch andere Sachen." Antwortet Collin während er seine letzten Pommes verschlang.

„Was sind das für andere Sachen?" fragte ich. Collin machte ein Gesicht als würde er nicht gerne darüber reden und auch Josh schien diese Frage nicht sehr zu gefallen. Er plapperte einfach los, als hätte ich gar nichts gefragt.

„Gelegentlich spielen wir auch selbst Baseball. Außerdem Skaten wir."

Ich ging darauf ein. Wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollten. Bitteschön. Irgendwann würde ich es sowieso rausbekommen.

„Wirklich? Ihr spielt Baseball?"

„Ja, aber nicht besonders gut. Spielst du?" fragte Collin interessiert.

„Naja." Fing ich an. Doch ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich weitermachen sollte. Wenn ich ihnen sagte, dass ich spielte, würde ich Gefahr laufen, einmal mit ihnen spielen zu müssen. Und wenn ich das Gegenteil behaupten würde, würde ich meine neuen Freunde schon anlügen. Und ich kannte die beiden noch nicht einmal einen Tag.

Meine Nachdenkpause schien entlos lang und gerade, als Collin wieder anfangen wollte zu reden, kam mir eine Idee.

„Ich hab früher mal gespielt. Aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Wieso hast du aufgehört?" fragte jetzt Josh, der ebenfalls interessiert schien.

„Es sind ein paar Dinge passiert. Und danach wollten meine Eltern nicht mehr, dass ich spiele."

„Oh. Wenn du vielleicht doch mal Lust bekommst, kannst du ja Bescheid sagen." Bot Josh an.

Ich nickte nur und wusste im Inneren schon, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde.

Josh warf einen Blick auf seine silberne Armbanduhr und verzog dann das Gesicht.

„In Fünf Minuten fängt schon wieder der Unterricht an. Was habt ihr beiden jetzt?"

„Ich hab Mathematik bei Stevens." Sagte Collin. Ich schaute schnell auf meinen neuen Stundenplan.

„Hab ich ebenfalls."

„Na, habt ihr beiden ein Glück. Wenigstens jemanden zum reden. Ich macht mich dann mal auf in die lange, wirklich nervtötende Stunde von Mr. Martin." Er packte schnell seine Tasche und beim weglaufen winkte er uns noch mal, ohne uns richtig anzusehen.

„Wir sollten und besser auch mal auf den Weg machen." Meinte Collin und nachdem wir uns ebenfalls unsere Rucksäcke geschnappt hatten, liefen wir aus der, immer noch voll befüllten Cafeteria.

Der Weg zum Klassenzimmer war nicht weit. Und als wir ankamen, hang ein gelber Zettel an der Türe.

Der Nachmittagskurs fällt heute wegen eines Arzttermins von Mr. Stevens aus

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass wir aus haben." Stellte ich glücklich fest. Ich grinste meinen neuen Kumpel an, musste aber bemerken, dass er es nicht erwiderte.

„Wieso freust du dich nicht?" fragte ich verwundert. Bisher hatte ich geglaubt, dass es gut war, wenn eine dieser wirklich öden Stunden ausfiel. Doch als ich das Gesicht meines Gegenübers sah, hatte ich meine Zweifel.

„Jetzt muss ich ne Stunde lang auf meinen Bus warten." Erklärte er genervt.

„Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist, schaffen wir es gleich mal aus der Welt."

„Und wir willst du das machen? Die Busgesellschaft ist nicht bestechlich."

„Oh, dann muss ich mir wohl einen neuen Masterplan ausdenken." Sagte ich gespielt niedergeschlagen. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich dich einfach nach Hause fahre. Ich müsste sowieso erst in ein paar Stunden zu Hause sein."

„Ich wohne aber ein wenig außerhalb."

„Ich hab ein Auto mit Motor. Und solange ich da nicht mit treten muss, könntest du auch in London wohnen. Es würde mir nichts ausmachen." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Ich meine nur, wegen dem Benzin. Das ist heutzutage ja nicht gerade billig."

„Collin." Sagte ich ernst. „Wenn dir jemand anbietet, dass er dich nach Hause fährt, dann meint die Person das meistens so, dass man denjenigen nach Hause fährt, egal, wie weit er weg wohnt. Da stellt man keine Fragen mehr. Außer natürlich, das waren Fragen, mit denen du versucht hast, dich rauszureden. Dann ist das natürlich was anderes."

„Ich versuch mich nicht rauszureden."

„Dann können wir uns ja auf den Weg zum Auto machen."

„Okay. Aber ich hab dich gewarnt, dass ich nicht gleich um die Ecke wohne."

Ich verdrehte leicht genervt meine Augen und lief dann los. Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, holte dann aber schnell auf und lief neben mir zum Parkplatz.

„Wow." Sagte Collin, als er sich in den Ledersitz sinken lies.

Ich grinste und genoss es, dass mein Auto bewundert wurde. Nach den ganzen anderen Wägen, die hier herum standen, und fast alle mehr gekostet hatten als mein kleines Schätzchen war es schön, dass jemand mein Auto trotzdem noch bewunderte.

„Und wo genau muss ich jetzt hinfahren?" fragte ich und ließ den Motor aufheulen.

„Bei der Ausfahrt rechts und dann erstmal zur Hauptstraße." Wies er mich an.

Ich gab Gas und drehte das Radio an. Leise Musik erfüllt das Wageninnere.

„Wieso bist du hergezogen?" fragte Collin auf einmal. „Ich meine. Einfach so unter dem Schuljahr."

„Es war wegen meinem Dad. Er hat hier eine Stelle bekommen. Außerdem wollten wir mal einen Tapetenwechsel."

„Tapetenwechsel? War es den davor so ungemütlich?"

„Nein, das nicht. Nur ein wenig … eng. Du musst wissen. Wir wohnten sehr nah bei meinen beiden Tanten, meinen Onkeln und meinen Großeltern."

„Achso. Und was macht dein Dad beruflich?"

„Er ist Musikdozent an der Universität hier in Dublin."

„Cool. Also mag er Musik."

„Ja. Er liebt sie." Da kam mir eine Idee. Ich kramte mit einer Hand in meiner Schultasche, mit der anderen hielt ich das Lenkrad. Schnell hatte ich gefunden, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Ich steckte die CD in die Anlage und schon erklangen Klaviernoten.

„Das hat dein Dad gespielt?" fragte mein Beifahrer erstaunt und starrte auf die Anlage.

„Ja. Er hat sie mir geschenkt, kurz bevor der ganze Umzugsstress angefangen hatte."

„Das ist echt bemerkenswert. Normalerweise hör ich so klassisches Zeug nicht. Aber das hier ist einfach einsame Spitze."

Ich grinste und eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von uns etwas. Wir lauschten einfach nur der Musik. Irgendwann ertrug ich die Stille nicht mehr. Ich mochte es, wenn man sich im Auto unterhielt, anstatt nur starr aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

„Was macht dein Dad beruflich?"

Collin zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete.

„Er ist Chef eines Rates. Mein Großvater hat war das auch schon. Genau wie mein Urgroßvater."

„Und was beratet er da?"

„Alles mögliche. So genau weiß ich das auch nicht." Sagte er knapp, so als wäre ihm das Thema unangenehm.

Ich überlegte mir gerade, was ich noch alles mit ihm reden konnte, als mein Handy klingelte.

„Collin. Wärst du so nett und würdest mit mein Handy aus dem vorderen Fach meiner Tasche geben?"

„Sicher doch." Schon beugte er sich nach hinten. Er gab mir das Handy und ich konnte schon auf dem Display sehen, wer es war.

„Hey Mum."

„Hallo Schatz. Wo bist du gerade?" fragte sie skeptisch. Und sie hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Eigentlich sollte ich ja in der Schule sitzen und büffeln. Stattdessen saß ich in meinem Auto. Und das konnte sie an dem Motorengeräusch hören. Es war eben doch ziemlich nervig, wenn die eigenen Mutter mit Vampirsinnen beschenkt ist.

„Ich bin im Auto. Der Mathekurs ist ausgefallen." Erklärte ich schnell.

Collin sah währenddessen aus dem Fenster und tat so, als würde er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich telefonierte.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Es geht darum, dass jemand in einer halben Stunde die Klempner rein lässt. Wegen dem Badezimmer neben dem Wintergarten."

„Und wo bist du in einer halben Stunde?"

„Ich treffe mich mit deinem Dad. Wir wollten noch ein bisschen jagen gehen."

„Warte mal schnell Mum." Sagte ich zu ihr und nahm das Telefon dann einige Zentimeter von meinem Ohr. „Collin, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir noch ein bisschen bei mir daheim abhängen. Danach fahr ich dich auch nach Hause. Wir müssen nur schnell warten, bis die Klempner kommen."

Er schaute mich erst ein wenig verstaunt an, dass ich auf einmal mit ihm sprach nickte dann aber. „Macht mir nichts aus. Ich hab es nicht gerade eilig nach Hause zu kommen."´

Ich nahm das Handy wieder ans Ohr und antwortete: „Klar Mum. Wir sind in spätestens 10 Minuten da."

„Du bist ein Engel. Hab dich Lieb." Und schon hatte sie aufgelegt. Ich schmiss das kleine, silberne Telefon in ein Fach der Mittelkonsole und widmete mich dann wieder voll und ganz meiner Fahrt. Klar, hatte ich die gleiche Instinkte wie meine Eltern und es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass ich jemals einen Verkehrsunfall bauen würde, aber ich saß ja nicht alleine im Auto. Und wenn ich nicht so wirkte, als würde ich mich einigermaßen auf den Verkehr konzentrieren könnte ihn das auf ein paar Gedanken bringen, die er besser nicht haben sollte.

„Was hat deine Mum vor?" fragte Collin und schaute mich von der Seite neugierig an.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?" startete ich eine Gegenfrage.

„Naja. Wenn sie nichts vorhätte, könnte sie ja selbst auf den Klempner warten, oder?" Da hatte er recht.

„Sie trifft sich mit meinem Dad. Sie haben schon ne ganze Weile nichts mehr zusammen gemacht. Mein Dad freut sich schon seit Tagen drauf und deswegen kann sie schlecht absagen." Erklärte ich.

„Verstehe." Sagte er und nickte.

Ich bog in die lange Allee, in der sich nun mein neues Zuhause befand und beobachtete die Passanten. Irgendwie sahen die Leute hier alle so aus, wie die Leute in der Schule. Teure Klamotten, teure Schuhe und so eine Ausstrahlung, die einem zeigte, dass man sie besser nicht ansprechen sollte, wenn man nicht genauso viel Geld auf dem Konto hatte wie sie selbst.

Wo waren wir bloß hingezogen? In die versnobteste Gegend in ganz Irland?

Ich bog in eine Seitenstraße ein, um an den Eingang der Tiefgarage zu kommen. Ich drückte auf den Knopf des kleinen Senders, der neben meinem Handy in der Mittelkonsole lag und schon öffnete sich das Tor und gab die Abfahrt zu unserer unterirdischen Garage frei.

„Hier wohnst du?" fragte Collin und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Straße, bevor wir in die Helligkeit der Neonlampen eintauchten.

„Ja. Hier wohne ich." Sagte ich und wunderte mich selbst, wie komisch es war so etwas auszusprechen, wenn es sich um ein Haus am Stadtrand von Dublin handelte.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen ganz vorne am Aufzug und stieg aus. Collin tat es mir gleich und zusammen liefen wir zum Fahrstuhl.

„Gehört euch das ganze Haus?" fragte er skeptisch und schaute sich in der Tiefgarage um.

„Ja. Wir bewohnen aber nur die oberen drei Stockwerke. Der Rest wird als Lagerraum und für andere Hobbys genutzt."

Er nickte wieder, so wie er es schon eine ganze Weile tat, wenn ich ihm eine Antwort gab.

Der Fahrstuhl kündigte sich mit einem leisen Ding an und die Türen öffneten sich. Wir traten in den geräumigen Holzkasten und ich drückte den Knopf zum Eingang unserer Wohnung.

„Nessie?"

„Was gibt's?"

„Deine Mutter ist doch noch Zuhause, oder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Wie ist sie den so drauf?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja. Flippt sie aus, weil du einen Jungen mit nach Hause bringst oder bekomm ich Ärger, wenn ich zu lange vor einem eurer Kunstwerke oder Antiquitäten stehen bleibe, wenn ihr welche haben solltet? Oder gibt es sonst irgendwas, was ich besser nicht tun sollte?" Er wirkte doch tatsächlich ein wenig nervös.

„Eigentlich nichts dergleichen. Wie kommst du auf so was?"

„Früher war ich schon mal bei ein paar Freundinnen zu Hause. Und der ihre Mütter waren da nicht so … locker. Sie haben mich beobachtet als wäre ich ein Gorilla, der es nur darauf abgesehen hat, ihre ganze Behausung zu zerstören."

„Sagen wir es mal so. Wenn du versuchst, unsere Möbel kaputt zu machen, denke ich schon, dass sie was dagegen haben wird. Was die Sache mit dem Gorilla betrifft. Ich finde nicht, dass du viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem hast. Aber falls du im inneren doch einer sein solltest, kann ich dir versichern, dass meine Mutter ziemlich Tierlieb ist." Wenn es sich um Tiere handelt, die unter Artenminderheit stehen. Ansonsten saugt sie ihnen auch mal gerne das Blut aus.

„Okay. Also hab ich nichts zu befürchten?" vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.

„Du hast nichts zu befürchten." Der Aufzug hielt an und wir stiegen aus. Ich lief direkt auf die Eingangstür zu unserer Wohnung zu und kramte in der Tasche nach dem Schlüssel, den mein Dad mir noch heute Morgen zugeworfen hatte.

Als ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte, schloss ich auf und wir traten in die helle, freundliche Wohnung.


	4. Big Buckingham Palace

Kapitel 3

„Mum, wir sind da." Schrie ich in die große Wohnung hinein.

„Was heißt wir?" hörte ich ihre hohe Sopranstimme zurückrufen. Sie war in der Küche.

Ich lief den Flur hinunter und Collin folgte mir. Er schien ein bisschen nervös. Anscheinend machte er sich immer noch Sorgen, dass er ein paar Probleme mit meiner Mum haben könnte.

Als ich in die große, helle Küche kam, stand da meine Mum am Herd und kochte etwas in einem Topf. Es roch nach Risotto.

„Mum, das ist Collin." Überrascht drehte sie sich zu uns um und nahm den blonden Jungen neben mir, der jetzt noch aufgeregter wirkte in Augenschein.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich was gerochen hab." Sagte sie so hoch, dass Collin davon gar nichts mitbekam. Sie lief um die Kücheninsel herum und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Collin. Ich bin Bella." Sie schenkte ihm ihr süßestes Lächeln und ich befürchtete schon, dass er jeden Moment aus den Latschen kippen würde.

„Collin Kennedy. Ich freue mich auch sie kennen zu lernen." Er reichte ihr die Hand und schien gerade so die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Geht er auf deine Schule?" fragte Mum, dieses mal an mich gerichtet.

„Nein. Heute Morgen war er noch ein Obdachloser. Ich hab ihn neu eingekleidet und ihm einen Porsche gekauft. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen." Scherzte ich und holte mir aus dem Kühlschrank zwei Cola.

„Na. Wenn es sonst nichts ist." Kicherte sie und widmete sich dann wieder dem Risotto.

„Wir gehen auf mein Zimmer." Sagte ich und machte in Collins Richtung eine Handbewegung, dass er voraus gehen solle.

„Ich geh dann gleich. Das Essen lass ich dir auf dem Herd stehen, dann musst du es nachher nur noch warm machen." Sagte sie, während ich schon den halben Flur runter war.

„Wieso siehst du so geschockt aus?" fragte ich Collin, der es sich auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl bequem gemacht hatte. Ich saß im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett und beobachtete ihn.

„Es ist nur … deine Mum." Sagte er monoton.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte ich. Sie hatte doch nichts gemacht, was ihn in Verlegenheit bringen könnte. Oder etwas anderes, was so einen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zustande bringen könnte.

„Ich weiß, es kling unverschämt, aber ist das deine leibliche Mutter?" Er nickte leicht in Richtung Tür.

Jetzt war mir klar, was los war.

„Ach so. Du meinst, weil sie so jung aussieht."

„Sie sieht nicht nur jung aus." Sagte er so leise, dass ich es eigentlich nicht hätte hören dürfen. Für einen kurzen Moment starrte ich ihn Fassungslos an, nahm mich dann aber zusammen, um seine eigentliche Frage zu beantworten. Wenn ich jetzt etwas anderes sagen würde, würde ich ihn nur misstrauisch machen. Wenn er das nicht schon war.

„Ja, sie ist meine leibliche Mutter. Und sie ist auch jung."

„Und dein Vater? Ich meine. Wie sieht er aus?"

„Er ist auch ziemlich jung." Nur ein bisschen über die Hundert. „Dein Vater ist kein alter Greis, mit dünnen, grauen Haar, einer dicken Hornbrille und Anzügen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert?"

„Ein alter Greis?" Wenn er nur wüsste, wie richtig er damit zumindest in Alterssachen lag.

„Ich dachte nur. Normalerweise haben so Frauen wie deine Mum einen alten Knacker an ihrer Seite."

„Also, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hab, hatte er noch kein einziges graues Haar, keine Hornbrille und auch keine altmodischen Anzüge. Er trägt nicht mal einen Anzug. Nur zu besonderen Anlässen."

„Und wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

Ich legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen, was ich immer tat, wenn ich nachdachte und starrte konzentriert den Boden an.

„Also. Soweit mich meine Erinnerung nicht trübt, war das heute morgen in der Garage."

„Oh." War das einzige was er raus brachte.

„Ja." Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Ich musste irgendwas sagen. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie eingeschüchtert er nach der Begegnung mit meiner Mutter war.

„Ich hab da eine Frage." Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte ich ihn angebrüllt. Er war wohl sehr vertieft in seine Gedanken gewesen.

Er gab keine Antwort, also legte ich einfach los.

„Vorhin, in der Schule. Wieso hast du Josh gesagt, dass ich einen Camaro fahre? Ich meine, in eurer Schule haben mindestens achtzig Prozent der Schuler ein besseres Auto als ich."

Ein Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber das erklär ich dir ein Andermal. Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür."

Richtige Zeit? Sollte ich den Fluchtwagen bei einem Banküberfall fahren. Und sie dachten ein orangener Camaro war unauffällig genug, um diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen?

Anstatt meinen Witz darüber zu äußern zog ich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, dass es für ihn so aussah, als hätte ich verstanden.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich kein Auto?" fragte ich. Der Gedanke war mir gerade eben erst gekommen. Wenn er sich so für Autos interessierte, musste er doch wohl auch eines haben. Allein schon, dass er sich so eine Schule, wie unsere Leisten konnte, zeigte, dass es keine finanziellen Probleme waren, die ihn davon abhielten, eines zu besitzen.

Bevor er antworten konnte klingelte es an der Tür.

„Ich komm gleich wieder." Ich stand auf und ging den langen Flur entlang. An der Haustür angekommen schaute ich auf das kleine Display neben der Tür. Vor dem Hauseingang standen ein paar Klempner. Ich drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo. Nehmen sie bitte den Aufzug bis zum vierten Stockwerk." Auf dem Display nickte einer der Männer und ich drücke auf den Türöffner.

Ich wartete schnell an der Tür und keine Minute später standen auch schon die paar Handwerker vor mir und ich hielt ihnen bereitwillig die Türe auf.

„Die siebte Tür den Flur runter auf der rechten Seite." Sie folgten meiner Anweisung und verschwanden im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern. Das Badezimmer konnte man nur durch ihr Zimmer erreichen.

Die Handwerker wussten bestimmt, was sie zu tun hatten und das klirren einer Zange an Metall bestätigte meine Vermutung.

„Wir können fahren, wenn du willst." Sagte ich, als ich in mein Zimmer kam. Collin stand vor meinem Bücherregal und bewunderte ein Foto. Ich wusste genau, was das für ein Foto war. Ich und Jake. Kurz vor unserem Umzug. An dem Tag waren wir den ganzen Tag zusammen unterwegs gewesen. Wir hatten es in einem Foto-Fix Automaten gemacht. Wir schnitten die unmöglichsten Grimassen. Ich konnte schon fast das ausgefallene Gelächter hören, dass wir gemacht hatten. Es war einfach klasse gewesen. Ich und Jake. Ganz allein.

Und jetzt war er tausende Kilometer von mir entfernt. Zuhause.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Collin und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Das ist Jake." Sagte ich sehnsüchtig. Wie ich es vermisste, einfach nur mit ihm abzuhängen, so wie ich es gerade mit Collin tat.

„Ist er dein Freund?" die Frage kam so unverwandt, dass ich ihn überrascht anschaute. Er sah meinen Gesichtsausdruck und fügte schnell hinzu: „Nicht, dass ich seinen Platz einnehmen will. Es interessiert mich nur, weißt du."

„Nein, er ist nicht mein Freund. Nur mein bester Freund." Das hörte sich ein wenig verwirrend an, aber er verstand.

„Also läuft da nichts zwischen euch?"

„Gar nichts. Er ist für mich so was wie ein großer Bruder."

„Ah." Er stellte das Foto wieder in das Regal und kam auf mich zu.

„Fahren wir dann?" fragte er und schwang sich schon seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken.

„Sicher."

Während der ganzen Fahrt hatten wir immer was zu reden. Die Schule. Musik. Filme. Kindheitserinnerungen, die bei mir nicht so groß ausfielen wir bei ihm. Einfach alles Mögliche. Aber während der ganzen Fahrt hatte er nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt, dass er reich war. Stinkreich. Mir war klar, dass er Geld haben musste, sonst könnte er sich ja kaum so eine Schule leisten. Aber nichts so reich, dass er sich locker halb Dublin kaufen konnte, wenn er Lust dazu hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt in die Pampa hatte er mich angewiesen, auf eine kleine Straße abzufahren. Es kam mir ein wenig vor wie in Forks. Das war ja noch nicht besonderes. Außer, dass sie mit Kopfsteinpflaster bepflastert war.

Als ich dann aber nach ungefähr 3 Meilen ein großes, schwarzes, schmiedeeisernes Tor auftauchte, wurde ich ein wenig nachdenklich. Ich muss zugeben, das der ebenfalls schmiedeeiserne Zaun, der sich bis, wie Gott wohin schlängelte trug auch ein bisschen dazu bei.

Ich sagte keinen Ton und blieb davor stehen. In dem kleinen Kasten neben dem Tor konnte ich auf einem Display einen Typen sehen, der mithilfe einer Sonnenbrille sein markantes Gesicht verdeckt und sich mit einem Finger an den Knopf in seinem Ohr fasste. Er schaute mich misstrauisch an. Dann sagte er, mit der unhöflichsten und ignorantesten Stimme, die ich jemals gehört hatte: „Ma'am, ich muss sie bitte, die Einfahrt zu räumen, das sie keine Zugangsdaten zu diesem Grundstück besitzen."

In diesem Moment hatten mich zwei Dinge beschäftigt. Erstens, sah ich schon so alt aus, dass er mich Ma'am nannte. Und der noch viel wichtigere und zweite Punkt war, wieso man zu Collins Haus Zugangsdaten benötigte. Dieser sah meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und lehnte sich nach vorne. Kaum hatte der Security Affe ihn gesehen, machte er ein erschrockenes Gesicht und keine Sekunde später wurde das Tor geöffnet.

„Was war das den eben?" fragte ich und drückte auf das Gaspedal, um weiterhin dem Weg zu folgen, der bis jetzt, selbst für meine Vampiraugen kein Ende nahm.

„Nichts. Mein Dad ist nur ein wenig übervorsichtig, wenn es um unser Zuhause geht." Sagte er locker, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. Ich ließ das Thema vorerst fallen und konzentrierte mich auf die Fahrbahn. Naja. Eigentlich konzentrierte ich mich auf die Geschwindigkeit. Und Menschen sind ja nicht immer sehr gelassen, wenn es um hohe Geschwindigkeiten geht.

Wir unterhielten uns weiter über ganz normale Themen. Doch dann kam etwas, in mein Sichtfeld, dass ich nicht so einfach aus meinen Gedanken halten konnte wie das riesige Tor und den Zaun.

Ich sagte vorerst noch nicht. Wenn er es noch nicht sehen konnte, und ich irgendwas Falsches sagte, war ich geliefert. Wie sollte ich ihm erklären, dass ich Sachen schon vor ihm sah.

Es brannte mir auf der Zunge. Ich gab ein wenig mehr Gas, damit ich schneller voran kam. Und dann, als ich mir hundertprozentig sicher war, dass er es auch sah, platze ich regelrecht mit meiner Frage heraus.

„Collin. Der Rat, in dem dein Vater arbeitet. Was ist das den für ein Rat?"

„Wieso fragst du?" fragte er, immer noch mit der lockeren Stimmung, als wäre das alles hier das normalste der Welt.

„Hast du schon mal euer Haus gesehen? Da braucht man schon einiges an Geld, um das alles nur in Stand zu halten."

„Oh, wie wohnen hier nicht alleine. Meine Großeltern wohnen auch hier." Sagte er, als würde das alles erklären. Doch das tat es nicht.

„Ah."

Wir waren jetzt nur noch einhundert Meter von dem riesigen Anwesend entfernt. Wenn Anwesend überhaupt noch ein Ausdruck war. Das Ding musste seine eigene Postleitzahl haben, so groß war es. Allein schon das Grundstück, auf dem wir uns schon seit mehr als zehn Minuten befanden, verdiente eine eigene Postleitzahl.

Das Haus sah aus, wie eine größere Version des Buckingham Palace. Der Buckingham Palace war nur ein billiger Abklatsch von dem, was sich vor mir erstreckte.

Allein schon, um die ganzen Fenster sauber zu halten, brauchte man eine Putzmannschaft.

„Du kannst mich da vorne rauslassen." Sagte Collin und deutete auf eine große Treppe, die auf eine große, Eichentür zuführte.

Ich fuhr um den großen Springbrunnen, der vor dem Anwesen prangte.

Kaum hatte ich gestoppt, stand schon ein älterer Herr mit weißen Haaren, einer kleinen, goldenen Brille und einem Frack da und hielt Collin die Wagentür auf.

„Guten Tag Master Kennedy. Sie sind heute aber früh dran." Begrüßte dieser ihn und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ja, John. Eine Stunde ist ausgefallen und Renesmee war so nett mich nach Hause zu fahren." Erklärte er höflich, blieb jedoch sitzen.

„Wir ihre Begleitung zum Abendessen bleiben?" erkundigte sich der Butler.

Collin musterte mich fragend. „Hast du Lust?"

„Sorry, aber ich sollte wieder nach Hause. Du wohnst ja nicht gerade um die Ecke und ich hab auch noch einiges zu erledigen. Vielleicht ein andermal." Lehnte ich dankend ab.

„Macht doch nichts." Sagte Collin und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „John. Du kannst schon mal rein gehen. Ich komme dann auch gleich."

Der ältere Herr verschwand, ohne ein Widerwort in dem großen Haus.

Collin schaute ihm noch hinterher, bis er außer Hörweite war und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu.

„Nessie", fing er an. „Ich weiß, dass hier alles muss ziemlich einschüchternd auf dich wirken. Und glaub mir, normalerweise nehme ich keine Freund mit nach Hause. Die meisten wissen noch nicht einmal, wo ich wohne. Aber ich hoffe, dass du mich jetzt nicht wie einen von diesen Lackaffen aus der Schule behandelst."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht um die Person. Nicht um den Kontostand."

„Du bist also nicht eingeschüchtert?"

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Haus und die Umgebung. „Collin, nenne mir einen Menschen, der bei so einem Anblick nicht eingeschüchtert ist."

Er lachte nur.

„Also dann bis morgen in der Schule." Sagte er und stieg aus dem Auto aus.

„Ja, bis morgen dann." Er winkte mir und wollte gerade die Türe zuschlagen, als mir etwas in den Sinn kam.

„Collin?" Sofort drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Was gibt's noch?"

„Der Typ mit den Knopf m Ohr lässt mich doch wieder hier raus, oder?" fragte ich zweifelnd. Es konnte ja sein, dass ich keine Berechtigung hatte, das Grundstück zu verlassen und ich ab sofort als kleine Attraktion hier festgehalten wurde. Immerhin hatte nicht jeder Reiche einen Halbvampir, oder?

Doch Collins lautes Lachen verscheuchte alle meine Zweifel.

„Ich werde persönlich dafür Sorgen, dass du hier wieder rausgelassen wirst." Versprach er mir und machte sich auf den Weg, die große Treppe hinauf. In der Mitte hielt er kurz inne um mir zu Winken.

Ich winkte zurück und fuhr die lange Auffahrt wieder in entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

Es war schon komisch. Jetzt hatte ich endlich mal Kontakte geschlossen, mit Menschen, die ich nicht kannte, seit ich noch ein kleiner Zwerg war und dann war es ein Junge, der in einem Haus wohnte, in das locker unser halber Wohnblock passte.

Vielleicht würde ich es ja in meinem ewigen Leben irgendwann endlich mal schaffen, ganz normale Leute kennen zu lernen, die sich nicht so grundsätzlich von allen anderen Unterschieden.

Naja. Zum Glück war Collin nicht ein magisches Wesen. Wenigsten das hatte ich geschafft.  
Seufzend fuhr ich in Richtung schmiedeeiserner Tor weiter und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	5. My funking new family

**Kapitel 4.**

**My funking new ****family**

--Jake--

Ich blickte Edwards Silbernen Mustang wehleidig hinter her. Nessies trauriger Blick beim Abschied verfolgte mich und hatte sich fest in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Das Auto bog um die Ecke und damit aus meinem Sichtfeld, dennoch. Ich war nicht in der Lage meinen Blick abzuwenden.

Ich verstand Bellas und Edwards Entscheidung, wahrscheinlich hätte ich es nicht anderes gemacht wenn ich ihren Kontostand hätte. Nessie hatte ein Recht darauf mehr von der Welt zusehen als die Kleinstadt Forks und das noch kleiner Indianerreservat La Push.

Dennoch, auch diese Erkenntnis konnte meinen Schmerz nicht lindern.

Ich kannte Nessie schon ihr Leben lang, vom aller ersten Moment an war sie mir näher, als es je ein anderes Mädchen sein würde. Immerhin war ich auf sie Geprägt.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich über meine Lippen, es wäre mit Sicherheit ein Schock für sie zu erfahren, das ich auf sie geprägt war. Immerhin löcherte sie mich seit dem ersten Tag, an der sie mit der Prägung konfrontiert wurde, wer den meine Traumfrau sei. Es machte mich stolz das in dieser Frage eine gewisse Eifersucht und ein ziemlich deutlicher Besitzanspruch verborgen war. Dennoch, ich war mir Hundertprozentig sicher dass es sie vollkommen aus der Bahn werfen würde, es zu erfahren. In den letzten Monaten war es immer schwerer geworden meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Sie war so schnell zu einer Wunderschönen Frau herangewachsen, dass ich gar nicht in der Lage war, es so schnell zu verarbeiten. Ich konnte mich noch gut an Edwards schneidenden Blick erinnern als meine Gedanken das erste Mal in die falsche Richtung liefen. Sicher, er hatte nicht gegen unsere Beziehung und er hätte auch nicht gegen die Vorstellung, dass in naher Zukunft mehr daraus werden würde als Freundschaft. Voraussichtlich!

So war es geplant. Alice ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Sie plante schon seit Nessies „14 Geburtstag" unsere Hochzeit und brachte mich damit zu Weißglut. Nicht gegen Alice, aber ich war in den letzten Jahren oft kurz davor gewesen sie zu erschlagen. Der Rest der Cullens betrachtete unsere keimende Beziehung, wie Carlisle es nannte, mit wachsendem Interesse. Einmal hatte Emmett mir doch tatsächlich geraten nicht auf Nessies Busen zu starren, das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich glaube ich habe Edward noch nie so wütend erlebt, und das heißt schon was. Im Endeffekt stellte ich leicht schockiert fest, dass Edward eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war und da Bella nun sowieso in festen Händen war, unserer Freundschaft nichts mehr im Wege stand. Eine Tatsache die Bella und ihre Tochter nur noch glücklicher machte. Letztendlich verbrachten Edward und ich jede freie Minute zusammen, vorausgesetzt unsere „Damen" waren anderweitig beschäftigt.

Überraschender weise musste ich feststellen, dass man mit diesem reichen Pinkel viel Spaß haben konnte. Auch wenn mir die ganze Gedankenleserei ziemlich auf den Geist ging. Es sieht einfach zu komisch aus wenn zwei Männer spazieren gehen und der eine immerzu auf die Gedanken das anderen Antwortete. So gesehen führten wir recht einseitige Konversationen.

Somit verlor ich also nicht nur die einzige Frau auf der Welt die ich wirklich liebte, sondern auch meinen besten Freund und meine beste Freundin. Genau genommen hatte mich meine ganze Familie verlassen. Und dieser Gedanken war schon Grotesk, sie waren alle Vampire, doch seit dem Streit im Rudel mehr meine Familie als die Wölfe. Zwar verbrachte ich immer noch viel Zeit mit meinem Vater, natürlich und auch mit Charlie. Aber seitdem Sam und ich verschiedene Rudel hatten, war das ganze irgendwie seltsam. Ich hatte kaum noch mit den anderen zu tun. Meine besten Freunde waren immer an meiner Seite und Leah war mittlerweile schon mehr Rudelführer als ich, weil ich so viel Zeit bei den Cullens verbrachte. Und Seth war sowieso schon so etwas wie ein dritter Sohn für Esme, von mir gar nicht zu reden. Wenn das so weiter ging würde sie mich noch Adoptieren. Nichts gegen ihre mütterliche Seite, aber dennoch, ich hatte eine Mutter gehabt und sie war eine tolle Frau gewesen, ich brauchte keine neue. Auch wenn Esme deutlich besser Kochen konnte.

Langsam wandte ich mich ab und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Somit war ich also vollkommen allein, es fühlte sich an als hätten sie mein Herz mit in die Umzugskisten gepackt. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken beschleunigte ich meine Schritte und verwandelte mich im laufen. Die neuen Gefühle strömten sofort über mich hinein. Ich spürte jedes einzelne Tier im Wald, jeden Luftzug um meinen mächtigen Körper, aber das Beste war das meine Schmerzen verschwanden. Ich hatte mich in meine Schmerzfreie Welt geflohen, zum wiederholten male.


	6. Starbucks can Save your Life

Kapitel 5

„Wie war es den gestern Abend noch?" fragte mich Dad, als ich zum Frühstück in die Küche kam. Er saß, genau wie gestern auf einem der Hocker und las die Zeitung.

Von Mum fehlte jede Spur.

„Einschüchternd." Sagte ich verschlafen, ließ mich neben ihm nieder und stützte meinen Kopf mit meinen beiden Armen, sodass er nicht auf die Granitplatte knallte. Wobei mir das wahrscheinlich wenig ausgemacht hätte.

„Wieso einschüchternd?" Er ließ die Zeitung sinken und schaute mich neugierig an.

„Mein neuer Kumpel wohnt in einem Haus, in dem man locker ganz Forks ohne Platzprobleme unterbringen könnte." Sagte ich verschlafen und musste mich zwingen, meine Augen offen zu halten. Dad zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die Hände und driftete schon wieder halben ins Traumland ab, als meine Mutter herein kam.

„Morgen mein Schatz." Sagte sie und strich mir im vorbeigehen über den Rücken. „Hast du letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen?"

„Rosalie hat angerufen. Um 3 Uhr Nachts. Sie hat gesagt, sie hätte die Zeitverschiebung total vergessen." Erklärte ich ihr genervt und sie nickte, als wüsste sie, dass mich meine Tante zwei Stunden lang mit allerlei Fragen über unser neues Zuhause durchlöchert hat.

„Wann seid ihr beide eigentlich nach Hause gekommen?"

„Vor einer Stunde. Wir haben ein gutes Gebiet etwas nördlich der Stadt entdeckt." Klärte mich meine Mum auf.

„Ja, wirklich gut." Meinte mein Dad, weniger enthusiastisch und rümpfte die Nase.

„Was hast er für ein Problem?" fragte ich meine Mum, während Dad immer noch auf seine Zeitung starrte.

„Ach. Er ist sauer, weil es hier keine Pumas gibt. Noch nicht mal ein Grizzly."

„Ja. Und auch sonst nichts, womit man ein bisschen seinen Spaß haben kann. Nur Rehe, Wildschweine und sonstiges Kleinzeugs." Ergänzte er sie.

„Dann wird uns Onkel Emmet wohl nicht so schnell besuchen kommen."

„Der hat in Kanada ja alles, was er sich wünscht." Schmollte mein Dad.

„Ja. In Kanada. Abgeschieden von der Zivilisation." Ein Jahr, bevor wir aus Forks weggezogen waren, waren Rosalie und Emmet nach Kanada gezogen. Emmet wollte, so wie er es nannte, die Wildnis erforschen und die darin einheimischen Lebensarten. Im Klartext: Er wollte alles jagen, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum war. Und er zählte wirklich schnell bis drei.

Rosalie war damals ein wenig eingeschnappt gewesen, hatte sich dann aber wieder beruhigt, als Emmet ihr versprach, dass sie danach für ein Jahr nach Paris ziehen könnten, wenn sie Lust dazu hätte. Und so wie Rosalie ist, einkaufssüchtig und modebesessen, hatte sie zugestimmt.

Aber sie waren nicht die einzigen, die wegzogen. Wir waren die nächsten und Oma und Opa wollten auch im nächsten halben Jahr nach London ziehen. Opa wollte wieder in seine Heimat zurückkehren und er hatte auch schon ein Angebot, von einer Klinik, das wirklich bemerkenswert war.

Alice und Jasper waren noch die einzigen, die in Forks blieben. Zumindest vorerst. Und natürlich Jake.

„Soll ich dir was zu Frühstücken machen?" fragte meine Mutter und steckte ihren Kopf in dem Kühlschrank um zu sehen, was sie mir machen konnte.

„Nein danke. Ich hab im Moment keinen Hunger." Lehnte ich ab. Ich würde mir was unterwegs zur Schule holen.

„Also, meine beiden Damen." Mein Dad stand auf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg zur Uni." Er lief um die Kücheninsel und gab auch meiner Mutter einen Kuss. Nur dieser war nicht so jugendfrei wie der, den ich bekommen hatte.

„Ich mach mich dann auch fertig. Ein neuer Tag voller oberflächlicher Leute in einem steinalten Gebäude und Lehrern, die eine Imageberatung bräuchten wartet auf mich."

Ich stieg gerade aus meinem Wagen aus, als ich eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Morgen." Sagte Josh und kam von hinteren teil des Parkplatzes auf mich zu.

„Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" fragte ich, als ich die großen Augenringe sah, die sein Gesicht zierten.

„ich hab gar nicht geschlafen." Grummelte er, sodass ich ihn mit einem menschlichen gehört kaum verstanden hätte. Er schwankte auf mich zu, als wäre er betrunken. Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein, um zu verhindern, dass er umfiel und manövrierte ihn Richtung Schulgebäude.

„Wieso hast du nicht geschlafen?" fragte ich um ihn davon abzulenken, nicht ins Traumland zu verschwinden.

„Ich hab bis heute Morgen um 5 Uhr mit Collin gezockt. Und dann bin ich auf der Tastatur eingeschlafen." Er legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab und auch sein halbes Gewicht. Einige Leute, die uns entgegenkamen musterten und fingen dann an zu tuscheln. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie das in ihren Augen aussah, wie ich hier mit Josh rum lief. Aber ich konnte es hören. und keine der Bemerkungen war lieb gemeint.

Sie gut es ging verdrängt ich die Worte, die an meine empfindlichen Ohren drangen.

Im Schulhaus angekommen ließ ich Josh auf einer der Bänke im Flur gleiten und setzte mich neben ihn. Er lehnte sich sofort wieder an mich und seine schweren Lider legten sich über seine Augen.

Was sollte ich bloß mit ihm machen? Ich wusste nicht, was er jetzt für ein Unterrichtsfach hatte, noch wusste ich, ob ich ihn dort lassen konnte, ohne dass er wieder einschlief.

Aber immerhin hatte ich noch zwanzig Minuten, bevor der Unterricht begann. Genug Zeit zum nachdenken. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Die Minuten strichen dahin, ohne eine Idee oder irgendetwas, das darauf schließen ließ, dass Josh wieder ganz bei sich war.

Das einzige, wirklich sinnvolle war, ihn nach Hause zu bringen, damit er sich mal ordentlich ausschlafen konnte. Der Hacken an der Sache war nur, dass ich und Josh dadurch den Unterricht verpassen würden. In seinem Fall war das nicht schlimm. Immerhin würde er sonst schlafend auf seinem Pult liegen. Aber ich war erst 2 Tage hier. Und es machte nicht gerade einen tollen Eindruck.

Ich rüttelte Josh an der Schulter. Er gab einen mürrischen Laut von sich und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Josh. Du musst aufstehen." Sagte ich und rüttelte wieder an seiner Schulter.

„Mmmmmhhhhhhhhhh."

„Josh, bitte. Du musst nur auf die Füße stehen. Den Rest mach ich für dich."

Wieder nur Gebrummel als Antwort. Genervt legte ich seinen Arm um meine Schulter und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Was machst du da?" fragte mich eine vertraute Stimme und ich schaute mich suchend nach dem Besitzer um.

Collin stand etwa fünf Meter von uns entfernt. Ebenfalls mit Augenringen. Die Augen hatte er zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammengezogen, und hielt seine Hand vors Gesicht, um sich vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen.

„Collin." Sagte ich mehr als glücklich und lächelte ihn an, als wäre er mein Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd. Und das war es auch irgendwie. Er wusste bestimmt, was ich mit Josh machen sollte.

„Was macht Josh da?" fragte er skeptisch und beäugte, wie sein Freund es sich an meiner Schulter bequem machte.

„Er schläft." Als wenn man das nicht sehen würde.

„Und wieso macht er das an deiner Schulter?" fragte mein Blondes gegenüber und ich konnte schwören einen eifersüchtigen Unterton zu hören.

„Weil er sonst umgekippt wäre."

„Ah."

„Du weißt nicht zufällig was ich jetzt mit ihm machen soll, oder?"

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn du ihm ein paar Aufputschmittel gibst." Schlug Collin vor. Irritiert schaute ich ihn an.

„Ich soll deinen Kumpel unter Drogen setzen?"

Einige Schüler drehten dich bei dem Wort Drogen zu uns um, schenkten und einen abschätzenden Blick und zogen dann weiter. Mein Image hier wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser.

„Ich hab eigentlich eher an Koffein gedacht. Aber wenn man es genau nimmt, handelt es sich dabei ja auch um ne Droge."

„Du hast Kaffee dabei?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich hab die halbe Nacht durchgezockt. Klar, hab ich da Kaffee dabei." Er hob einen silbernen Kaffeebecher in die Höhe, auf dem in grünen Buchstaben Starbucks stand.

Ich nahm ihm den Becher ab und wollte ihn gerade Josh reichen, als ich das nöchste Problem bemerkte.

„Ähm. Und wir soll ich ihm jetzt was zu trinken geben?"

„Oh. Das ist einfach." Collin setzte sich neben Josh und klopfte ihm zweimal auf die Backe. Dieser schreckte augenblicklich hoch und schaute sich verwundert um.

„Was ist los?" fragte Josh und kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich vor dem Licht zu schützen.

„Der Weihnachtsmann war da und hat dir ne Tasse Kaffee gelassen."

Josh Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Hatte der nicht vor drei Jahren einen Verkehrsunfall?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Einen Verkehrsunfall?"

Collin machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung und drückte Josh einfach nur den Becher in die Hand. Dieser machte Augen, als hätte er soeben den Sinn des Lebens gefunden. „Kaffee." Sagte er mit leicht benebelter Stimme. Für mich hörte es sich so an, als würde ein Junkie seine Droge bekommen.

„Trink endlich." Wies Collin ihn an.

„Leute, ich bin euch echt was schuldig." Bemerkte Josh, als wir durch die fast leeren Gänge der Schule liefen. Der Unterricht war zu Ende. Und nachdem Josh die ganze Mittagspause, und die Mathematikstunde durchgeschlafen hatte, war er wieder einigermaßen fit. So fit, dass er in der letzten Stunde wieder im Stande dazu war, auf Fragen zu antworten, ohne wie ein Drogenabhängiger zu wirken.

„Dann lad mich auf einen Cheeseburger ein." Sagte Collin und klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

„Hab meinen Geldbeutel zu Hause liegen lassen."

„Dann schenk mir dein Auto."

Josh klappte regelrecht die Kinnlacke nach unten. Er bleib wie angewurzelt stehen und glotzte seinen Freund mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Spinnst du? Ich verschenk doch nicht mein Baby." Sagte er und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein quicken.

„Ich dachte, ich hab was gut bei dir."

„Hast du auch, Aber ich hab da eher an ne Kleinigkeit gedacht." Rechtfertigte sich Josh.

„Wo wir wieder beim Cheeseburger wären." Stellte Collin trocken fest.

Ich beschloss, besser dazwischen zu gehen, bevor es noch Verletzte geben würde. Obwohl ich den kleinen Streit hier echt zum brüllen hielt.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir am Wochenende weggehen. Dann können wir Cheeseburger essen und ausmachen, wann Josh seinen Autoschlüssel abgibt."

„ich werde meinen Autoschlüssel überhaupt nicht abgeben."

„Ja. Am Wochenende ist gut." Meinte Collin.

„Gut. Also Samstagabend?"

„Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja. Ich hol dich gegen 19 Uhr mit Joshs Wagen ab." Sagte Collin nickend.

„Das wirst du garantiert nicht machen. Das ist MEIN Wagen."

„Gut. Ich muss dann los. Wir sehen und morgen Jungs." Ich winkte ihnen zu und lief dann mit zügigen Schritten zu meinem Wagen. Ich konnte immer noch hören, wie Josh sich lautstark darüber ausließ, dass es SEIN Wagen war. Collin ignorierte ihn. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie glücklich es ihn machte, seinen Kumpel so auf die Palme zu bringen.

Das gleiche hatte ich mit Jake auch immer gemacht. Immer, wenn er fast explodierte, legte ich noch einen drauf. Emmet verkniff sich dann jedes Mal das Lachen, bis er mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und geröteten Augen neben uns stand und sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Und wenn Emmet lachte, konnte ich es mir auch nicht mehr verkneifen.

Allein schon die Erinnerung an Zuhause ließ mich glücklich grinsen. Ich stieg in den Wagen ein und drehte das Radio auf.

Green Day.

Und noch mehr Erinnerungen. Was hatte ich gemacht, dass auf einmal eine Sinnflut von Erinnerungen an Jake mein Gehirn überflutete? Die letzten Tage war ich klar gekommen, ohne traurig zu sein. Okay. Vielleicht nichts ganz ohne traurig zu sein, aber so, dass es nicht mein komplettes Bewusstsein einnahm. Aber jetzt. Jetzt könnte ich losheulen.

Ich hatte einen Schmerz in meiner Brust, den ich noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Eine Art ziehen, dass immer heftiger wurde. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schloss, flammte ein Gesicht vor meinem inneren Augen auf.

Jacob.

Mein Jacob.

Mein Jacob mit den schönen wuscheligen, langen Haaren, der waren Haut und dem unverkennbaren Duft.

Und im Moment war er über siebentausend Meilen von mir entfernt.

Zuhause.

Da wo ich eigentlich auch sein sollte.

Aber ich war hier. Auf einer grünen Insel. In einer Schule, voller Leute, die nur an ihrem Äußeren und ihren Kontoständen interessiert war.

Das Heimweh und die Erkenntnis trafen mich so schnell, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie mir die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Ich schluchzte los und ließ alles raus, was ich in letzter Zeit verdrängt hatte.

Ich saß wahrscheinlich ewig so da. Die Musik dröhnte in meinem Kopf und ich war überrascht, wie viele Tränen ich auf Vorrat hatte.

Ich zog meine Knie an meine Brust und drückte mich so in meinen Sitz, aus Hoffnung, er könnte mir die Geborgenheit geben, die ich so vermisste.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon im Auto saß, aber die Umgebung um mich herum wurde verdunkelte sich, bis mich schließlich die vollkommene Dunkelheit der Nacht umhüllte. Nur das leuchtende Display des Radios und eine Laterne in weiter ferne spendeten ein wenig Licht. Doch es war mir egal. Alles war mir egal. Meinetwegen könnte Godzilla jetzt die halbe Stadt verwüsten oder King Kong auf das höchste Gebäude klettern. Es war mir egal.

Ich bemerkte nichts und wollte auch gar nichts bemerken.

Ich hörte Geräusche ganz in meiner Nähe. Ich hörte, wie jemand immer wieder meinen Namen wiederholte. Eine vertraute Stimme. Aber nicht die vertraute Stimme, die ich hören wollte, also blendete ich sie aus.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als sich die Autotüre öffnete und sich kalte, starke Arme um mich legten und mich hochhoben. Sie trugen mich durch die Dunkelheit. Die Welt um mich verschwamm, und der Wind wehte in meinem Haar.

Ich wusste, da war jemand, der mich beschützte. Aber leider war es die falsche Person.


	7. Sehnsucht nach Gewohnheit

Kapitel 6

Die Kälte sauste an mir vorbei und schon nach kurzer Zeit nahm ich sie gar nicht mehr richtig wahr. Es war unwichtig. Alles war unwichtig, solange ER nicht hier war. Wieso war er nicht mitgekommen?

Wieso hatte er mich hier alleine gelassen?

So etwas machten Freunde doch nicht, oder?

Freunde waren immer füreinander da. Freunde bleiben in Kontakt, auch wenn sie noch so weit voneinander entfernt waren. Wieso also hatte Jake sich nicht gemeldet? Wieso hatte ich keine E-Mail bekommen? Wieso hatte er nicht angerufen?

Er konnte mich doch nicht nach so kurzer Zeit schon vergessen haben. Immerhin war ich seine beste Freundin.

So viele Fragen schwirrten durch meinen Kopf, dass ich es kaum mitbekam, als sich der Wind, der bisher um uns getanzt hatte legte und sich in Nichts auflöste.

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meine Augen öffnete, lag ich in meinem Bett. Die Decke lag halb auf dem Boden und auch die Kissen war nicht da, wo sie sein sollten. Ich hatte wohl ziemlich unruhig geschlafen. Und als ich einen blick zum Fenster warf, musste ich feststellen, dass ich auch nicht besonders lange geschlafen hatte. Der Mond schickte sein silbernes Licht durch mein geöffnetes Fenster und erhellte den Raum ein wenig.

Wie ich den Mond liebte. Er gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen im Leben, die sich niemals änderten. Egal was geschah. Jede Nacht zog er seinen Weg am Sternenhimmel.

Ja, ich weiß. In meiner Welt veränderte sich nicht viel. Meine ganze Familie veränderte sich nicht. Nur Opa Charlie und Billy. Seth hatte sich Früher auch noch verändert. Er war jetzt viel größer. Hatte breitere Schultern und auch als Wolf war er um einiges gewachsen. Aber sonst blieb alles gleich. Keine Großartigen Veränderungen. Und ich war dankbar dafür. Ich hasste Veränderungen.

Der Umzug nach Irland war eine Veränderung. Und ich hasste sie. Das einzig gute, was sie bisher mit sich brachte waren Collin und Josh. Aber glaubt mir. Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle Jake haben könnte, ich würde nicht zögern, auch wenn sich das jetzt herzlos anhört.

Ich hatte wohl ein wenig zu viel Zeit mit Tante Rose verbracht. Emmet hatte mal gesagt, dass sie ein ganz einfacher Mensch war, wenn man ihr das gab, was sie haben wollte. Nur genau das zu machen war meistens gar nicht so einfach.

Für mich zumindest nicht. Wenn sie sich erstmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, bekam sie es auch meistens. Und dabei war ihr kein Mittel Unrecht.

Ich schwelgte in der Erinnerung, wie ich einmal mit Rose nach Seattle zum Schlussverkauf gefahren war und sie sich mit einer Frau um ein Top stritt, als mir klar wurde, dass ich schon wieder nur an Zuhause dachte. Immer wenn ich alleine war, triffteten meine Gedanken zu dem kleinen, verregneten Ort, indem ich meine, viel zu schnell vergangene, Kindheit verbracht hatte ab.

Ich brauchte Gesellschaft um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Als ich den Kopf aus meiner Zimmertür streckte, konnte ich schon den Fernseher hören. Ich lief barfuss und in meinem Pyjama den langen Flur hinunter. Mum musste mich wohl umgezogen haben.

Ich schenkte den Bildern von fernen Ländern, die meine Mutter an die Wand gehängt hatte kaum Beachtung. Die meisten von ihnen waren sehr antik. Früher hatten sie bei Dad Zuhause gehangen, als er noch menschlich war und in Chicago lebte. Ich hatte sie mir noch nicht genau angeschaut. Aber dazu hatte ich jetzt sicher auch keine Lust. Sie waren nicht die Gesellschaft, die ich haben wollte.

Mum und Dad saßen zusammengekuschelt auf der großen, dunkelbraunen, samtbezogenen Couch und schauten sich irgendeinen Liebesfilm an. Als ich einen Fuß in den Raum setzte und das helle Parkett betrat, schauten beide gleichzeitig in meine Richtung. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Gesichter. Ohne ein Wort rutschten sie ein wenig auseinander und machten so Platz für mich. Dankbar schritt ich schnell zu ihnen und kuschelte mich zwischen sie. Die Couch wäre groß genug gewesen, dass jeder von uns genug Platz gehabt hätte. Aber ich wollte nicht alleine sitzen. Ich wollte ihre Nähe spüren. Und sie verstanden es.

Ich legte meinen Kopf an Mums Schulter und schaute auf den Fernseher. Augenblicklich fing sie an, einzelne Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger zu wickeln.

„Was schaut ihr an?" fragte ich und merkte erst jetzt, wie trocken mein Hals war.

„Stolz und Vorurteil." Antwortete mein Dad und lehnte sich näher zu mir und Mum.

„Wie bin ich nach Hause gekommen?" Ich konnte mich deutlich daran erinnern, mich von Collin und Josh verabschiedet zu haben. Und ich konnte mich daran erinnern, das Radio im Auto eingschaltet zu haben. Ich war förmlich zusammen gebrochen, als ich das Lied von Green Day gehört hatte.

Don't Leave me.

Der Titel des Songs platzte in meinem Kopf, wie eine Bombe. Gestern Abend hatte ich ihn gar nicht richtig bemerkt. Aber jetzt schon.

Jake hatte das gleiche zu mir gesagt. Der ganze Song war so etwas wie eine kleine Erklärung von dem, was Jake gefühlt haben musste.

I'll go for miles  
Till I find you  
You say you want to leave me  
But you can't choose  
I've gone thru pain  
Every day and night  
I feel my mind is going insane  
Some thing I can't fight

Don't leave me

A blank expression  
covering your face  
I`m looking for directions  
For out of this place  
I start to wonder  
If you´ll come back  
I feel the rain storming  
After thunder  
I can´t hold back

Allein schon der Text sprach Bände. Jake hatte noch mehr gelitten als ich jetzt. Und er hatte es mir noch nicht einmal zum Vorwurf gemacht. Er hatte wahrscheinlich ein noch größeres Loch in seinem Herzen als ich.

"Ich hab dich nach Hause getragen. Als du nach einer Stunde nicht Zuhause warst, haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht. Also bin ich losgelaufen. Als ich dich dann sah, wie du ..." Mein Vater verstummte. Wohl wollte er mich nicht an das erinnern, was ich gestern Abend gefühlt hatte. Aber er brauchte es auch gar nicht.

"Nach einer Stunde?" erkundigte ich mich. Das war die andere Sache, die mich an der Aussage meines Dad beunruhigte. Hatte ich wirklich so lange im Auto gesessen und vor mich hingeheult?

"Also um genau zu sein war es sogar mehr als eine Stunde. Eher eineinhalb." gestand er.

Meine Mutter zog mich höher an ihre Schulter. Sie wollte mich lautlos trösten. Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht getröstet werden. Ich wollte reden. Reden mit den Menschen, die genauso jemanden zurück lassen mussten, wie ich es getan hatte.

"Vermisst ihr ihn auch so sehr?" fiel ich mit der Tür ins Haus. Ich wollte nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum reden. Damit war doch eh keinem geholfen.

Meine Mum, verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und mein Dad zuckte unbeholfen zusammen. Keiner Antwortete, so als wollten sie warten, was der andere sagt.

Dad!!! ermahnte ich ihn in meinem Gedanken. Du weißt genau, dass ich die Wahrheit verkrafte. Also bitte. Sag's mir.

"Natürlich vermisse ich ihn. Er war mein bester Freund. Ein Freund, der kein Vampir war. Er war der beste Freund unserer Familie. Er war ein Teil unserer Familie. Ich vermisse ihn, so wie ich auch dich oder deine Mutter vermissen würde, wenn ihr nicht mehr bei mir wärt." sagte er niedergeschlagen. Selten hatte ich ihn so traurig gehört. Geschweige denn erlebt.

"Und was ist mit dir Mum?" Sie musste ich eigentlich nicht fragen. Ich kannte die Antwort ohnehin. Aber dennoch wollte ich sie hören. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir davon versprach, aber es war wie ein Drang, dass ich hören wollte, dass es nicht nur mich berührte.

"Was denkst du den? Es ist Jake. Unser Jake. Mein Jake. Deine Jake. Und das wird er auch immer bleiben. Egal wie weit wir voneinander entfernt sind." sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie weiterredete. "Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ihn im Stich gelassen. Ihn verraten oder sonstiges dergleichen. Aber was mich am meistens Schmerzt ist das wissen, dass bald keiner mehr bei ihm sein wird... Alle gehen sie. Wir. Rose und Emmet. Carlilse und Esme. Alice und Jasper. Und der einzige, der zurückbleibt ist Jacob."

Ihre Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag. Sie hatte Recht. Er würde allein zurückbleiben. Wie ein Verwundeter Soldat, der nicht von seinen Kameraden mitgenommen werden konnte, aus bestimmten Gründen. Unser bestimmter Grund war, dass sich Jake zwar uns verpflichtet fühlte, so wie man sich seiner Familie eben verpflichtet fühlte. Aber andererseits fühlte er sich auch seinem Rudel verpflichtet. Sie brauchten ihn. Er war das Alpha. Das Tier, das durch niemanden ersetzt werden konnte. Es war schon immer seine Bestimmung gewesen das Alpha zu sein. Und er hatte sie angenommen. Wegen mir. Zu meinem Wohl. Und zu dem Wohl meiner Mutter. Um uns zu beschützten. Und wir ließen ihn einfach allein.

Wieder kam der Schmerz, der sich durch meine Magengegend Richtung Herz vorarbeitete. Langsam aber schmerzhaft.

"Nessie, hör bitte auf." sagte mein Dad, nicht lauter als ein Flüstern. Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. Aber dann verstand ich. Er konnte meine Gedanken hören. Ich hatte sie ihm nicht blockiert. Und sie schmerzten ihn genauso wie mich. Er wusste, dass ich mit alle dem Recht hatte. Und er konnte meine Stimme nicht einfach so ausblenden. Ich war wie seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ich war sein Fleisch und Blut. Genauso wenig, wie er seine eigenen Gedanken abstellen konnte, konnte er meine abstellen.

„Sorry, Dad." Ich schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick. Ich sollte wohl nicht nur um seinen Willen mit solchen Gedanken aufhören, sondern allgemein an etwas anderes denken. Was brachte es mir schon, hier im Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. Das würde mir Jacob auch nicht näher bringen

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten wir zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa und schauten uns einen Film nach dem anderen an. Erst als die Sonne aufging, machten wir uns langsam daran, uns für den Tag zu richten.

Am liebsten wäre ich den ganzen Tag daheim geblieben, aber es machte ja nicht gerade einen tollen Eindruck, wenn man am dritten Tag an einer neuen Schule schon krank machte. Ich war mir zwar sicher, dass ich heute nichts lernen würde, was ich entweder schon wusste oder in Null Komma nichts lernen konnte, ohne zu jedem Thema noch endlos Aufgaben zu machen. Deswegen entschloss ich mich, das Notebook mitzunehmen, das mir Opa vor meiner Abreise besorgt hatte.

Ich stopfte es in meine Umhängetasche und stürmte dann in den Flur. Dad stand schon an der Haustür und drückte Mum zum Abschied einen Kuss auf. Als sie sich voneinander lösten wandte sich Mum an mich.

„Hast du alles dabei, mein Schatz?"

„Klar." Ich nickte ihr zu. Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und öffnete dann die Haustür.

„Muss ich unbedingt in die Schule?" fragte ich Dad, als wir gemeinsam mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten liefen. Ich kannte die Antwort zwar schon, aber Fragen kostete bekanntlich ja nichts.

„Nessie. Du musst in die Schule, genau wie ich es immer musste. Sei froh. Das ist erst dein erstes Mal. Wenn du den Abschluss schon sechs oder sieben Mal gemacht hast, ist es um einiges langweiliger."

„Soweit ich von Opa gehört habe, wurdest du nicht gezwungen, zur Schule zu gehen. Genauso gut hättest du auch um die Welt reisen oder studieren können."

„Ja. Aber erst nachdem ich meinen Abschluss hatte. Einmal musst du ihn machen."

„Ich sehe nur keinen Sinn darin. Ich weiß schon alles, was wir durchnehmen. Und wenn ich studieren will, dann kann ich mir am PC schnell selbst ein Abschlusszeugnis oder ich kauf mir irgendwo eines."

„Das kannst du machen. Aber es geht nicht nur darum, dass du lernst, was sie dir beibringen, sonder auch, wie man in einer Gesellschaft lebt, die nicht nur aus Übernatürlichen Wesen besteht." Erklärte er.

„Na toll." Brummte ich. Aber selbst wenn er nein sagte. Wie sollte er herausfinden, wenn ich mal einen Tag lang die Schule sausen ließ um shoppen zu gehen oder die Umgebung zu erkunden. Jeder Jungendliche schwänzte doch mal die Schule, oder etwa nicht?

„Schlag es dir gleich aus dem Kopf." Ermahnte mich mein Vater.

Verdammt. Wieso hatte ich vergessen, meine Gedanken für ihn zu blockieren?

„Weil du Leichtsinnig bist." Scherzte mein Vater und konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Verdammt Dad. Raus aus meinem Kopf." Schrie ich ihn an. Ich hasste es, wenn er in meinem Kopf herumstöberte wie in einer Bücherei. Wenn er Neuigkeiten hören wollte, sollte er Nachrichten schauen, wie jeder normale Mensch es tat.

„Beruhig dich. Es war keine Absicht." Rechtfertigte er sich.

Mit einem kleinen Klingeln blieb der Fahrstuhl stehen und die Türen öffneten sich und legten die Sicht auf die Garage frei.

Ohne ein weiteres Wirt zu sagen, stieg ich in den Mustang ein. Die Ledersitze waren noch weicher, als die meines Camaros und auch die Innenausstattung war nicht von schlechten Eltern.

Ich schnallte mich an und begann am Radio herumzuspielen. Endlich stieg auch Dad ein. Keine Ahnung, was er gemacht hatte, aber als er mich sah, wie ich an seiner Anlage herumspielte, konnte ich förmlich spüren, wie langsam seine Nerven zu glühen begannen. Er hasste es abgrundtief, wenn ich mich an seiner Anlage verkriff. Er hatte auch seine Gründe. Mein Dad hatte so viele CDs in seinem Auto, dass die Auswahl immer schwer fiel. Und kaum hatte ich mich für eine CD entschieden, entdeckte ich eine andere. So ging dass dann eine Weile, bis mein Vater entweder das Radio ausmachte, oder sich selbst eine CD raussuchte.

Heute fiel mir die Auswahl aber nicht schwer. Außer Klassik hatte er nur noch zwei andere CDs im Handschuhfach. Ich kannte keiner der Gruppen und schob einfach eine in den Schlitz der Anlage. Sofort erklangen E-Gitarre, Schlagzeug und ein Sänger, der es wohl liebte, sein Mikrofon anzuschreien.

„Seit wann hörst du solche Musik?" fragte ich, ein wenig skeptisch. Sonst hörte er gerne Klassik und ab und zu ein wenig Rock. Jazz und Blues kamen auch nicht zu wenig vor. Aber Metall. Das war was neues.

„Ich hab die Gruppe in den Achtzigern durch Zufall entdeckt." Es hörte sich an, als wäre er noch nicht fertig mit seinem Satz, aber er bleib Still. Musste ich wohl nachhacken.

„Und?"

Inzwischen fuhren wir auf der Straße und er warf mir nur einen Du-bist-auch-garnicht-neugierig-Blick zu.

„Als ich deine Mutter kennenlernte, hatte sie diese CD in ihrem Wechsler." Gab er zu und tat so, als würde er sich wieder auf den verkehr konzentrieren und konnte deswegen nicht weiter mit mir darüber diskutieren.

„Ah, so ist das also. Du schwelgst in Erinnerungen."

„Ja. Und auf dich wird schon gewartet."

„Gewartet?" fragte ich. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir, dass wir nur noch wenige Hundert Meter vor der Schule waren. Wie schnell war er gefahren, dass wir jetzt schon da waren?

„Ja, ein Junger Mann macht sich gerade Sorgen, weil dein Auto da ist, du aber nicht."

Collin. Daran war kein Zweifel. Aber wieso machte er sich Sorgen?

„Stellst du ihn mir vor?" fragte mein Dad höflich.

„Irgendwann schon. Aber es ist nichts Ernstes. Er ist nur ein Freund."

„Gut. Kannst du mir aber noch verraten, wer Josh ist?"

Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. Woher wusste er von … Na klar. Unser kleiner Gedankenleser hatte mal wieder zugeschlagen.

„Ein andermal Dad." Sagte ich leichthin, schnallte mich ab, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Backe und steig dann aus dem Auto aus. Er hatte an einer Bushaltestelle gehalten von der ich einen guten Blick über den Parkplatz der Schule hatte. Und er hatte recht. Collin stand wirklich schon an meinem Auto und wartete auf mich.

Schnellen Schrittes lief ich zu ihm und ignorierte die ganzen anderen Schüler.

„Morgen Collin." Rief ich ihm zu, als ich noch einige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu mir um. Er atmete erleichtert auf und lief mir entgegen.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte er ein wenig zu aufgebracht, wenn ihr mich fragt.

„Daheim."

„Wieso steht dein Auto dann noch hier?" Himmel. Er war wirklich ein wenig aufgebracht. Keine Frage. Hatte er sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht?

„Mein Dad wollte gestern Abend noch was mit mir unternehmen und dann hat er mich hier abgeholt."

„Achso. Ich dachte…" er hielt inne.

„Was dachtest du, Collin? Dass mich auf dem Weg zum Auto der große schwarze Wolf angefallen, aufgefleischt und anschließend verschleppt hat?"

Mit großen Augen starrte er mich an. Angst spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

Hatte ich was Falsches gesagt?

„Morgen Leute." Ertönte Joshs fröhliche Stimme. Er stellte sich zu uns. Musterte erst mich, dann seinen Kumpel.

„Collin, was ist den mit dir los? Du siehst blass aus." Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg und sofort erinnerte es mich an Jake. Er hatte mich auch immer so angesehen, wenn er etwas wissen wollte.

„Ähm. Nichts. Mir geht's gut." Collins Stimme hörte sich aber gar nicht danach an, als wäre alles okay.

„Naja. Ist jetzt ja auch egal. Gehen wir rein. Hier draußen erfrier ich noch." Schützend schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und lief langsam in Richtung Schulgebäude.

Collin und ich folgten ihm. Also mir war überhaupt nicht kalt. Und ich war nicht gerade dick angezogen. Eine Jeans. Ein brauner, dünner Pullover und ein paar beige Chucks. Aber wahrscheinlich lag das mal wieder an den Genen. Mir war immer warm, dass mich Opa schon ein paar Mal seinen kleinen Heizofen genannt hatte.

„Also. Ich kann dir Word of Warcraft drauf laden und dir ein paar Cheats eingeben, damit du schneller aufsteigen kannst, so zu sagen." Erklärte Collin während er fleißig auf die Tastatur meines Notebooks einhämmerte. Wir saßen in der Cafeteria. Zwei volle Tabletts vor uns. Doch seit ich mein Notebook herausgeholt hatte, war Essen anscheinend zweitrangig. Für ihn. Ich hatte keinen Hunger gehabt, mir aber was geholt, weil ich mir schon fast sicher war, dass meine beiden Tischkollegen das Problem eines vollen Tablettes gerne für mich lösen würden.

„Mach, was du nicht lassen kannst." Sagte ich und konnte augenblicklich sehen, wie etwas in Collins Augen aufleuchtete, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, das seine Weihnachtsgeschenke bekam. Dann wandte er sich dem kleinen Elektroding vor sich zu und schien wie in einer Trance zu versinken. Ich fragte mich sogar, ob ich ihn jetzt problemlos mit Edding anmalen konnte, ohne dass er es merken würde.

„Hey Nessie." Mit einem lauten knall, prallte ein volles Tablett und er Josh ließ sich neben mir auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Tag Josh." Begrüßte ich ihn. Ich hatte ihn erst vorher in Englisch gesehen, aber da war er damit beschäftigt, ein paar Japaner bei Need for Speed abzuzocken. Was würde die Jungs bloß ohne Internet machen?

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" auf einmal wirkte er etwas nervös. Ein Blick auf seine Hände verriet mir, dass sie schweißnass waren.

„Klar, wie kann ich dir helfen?" So schlimm konnte es schon nicht sein. Oder etwa doch?


	8. Alexis Brown

Kapitel 7

Alexis Brown

„Was soll ich?" fragte ich ein wenig entgeistert. Das, was Josh von mir verlangte, kannte ich sonst nur aus Filme. Ein blöder Filmscherz von Hollywood. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass es so was wirklich gab. Aber anscheinend lag ich falsch. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Anstatt mir zu antworten, stütze Josh seinen Kopf mit den Händen und ließ sich mutlos zusammensinken. Zum ersten Mal, seit Josh sich zu uns gesetzt hatte, schaute Collin von meinem Notebook auf und starrte auf die Szenerie, die sich ihm bot.

„Was hab ich verpasst?" fragte Collin und schob die Augenbrauen zusammen, was mich irgendwie an Opa Charlie erinnerte.

„Nichts." Krächzte Josh und fing an, in seinem Essen herumzustochern. Collin musterte ihn mit einem Seitenblick und wandte sich dann an mich.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was unserem Miesepeter über die Leber gelaufen ist?"

„Er hat mich gebeten, ein Mädchen für ihn anzusprechen." Erklärte ich knapp.

Collin klappte die Kinnlacke nach unten. Dann starrte er Josh mit großen Augen an.

„War das gerade eben ein Witz? Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Witz war."

Joshs verzweifelter Blick gab Antwort genug. Collin prustete los. Einige Leute in der Cafeteria drehten sich zu uns um. Und als Collin dann laut auflachte, waren es nicht nur noch einige mehr, die sich umsahen.

„Collin, beruhig dich wieder." Sagte ich warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. Es war so bestimmt schon schlimm genug für Josh, ohne dass die halbe Schülerschaft mitbekam, über was wir redeten.

„Okay." Kicherte Collin. „Aber darf ich erfahren, wer die Auserwählte ist?"

Josh warf ihm einen zerstörenden Blick zu und stocherte noch mehr in seinem Essen herum. Wenn das Fleisch auf seinem Teller noch lebendig gewesen wäre, dann wäre es jetzt Tod. Mausetod. So viele Gabelstiche überstand nicht mal eine Kuh.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Aber sei nachher nicht böse, wenn du keine Hilfe bekommst." Sagte Collin leichthin und schob sich eine Pommes in den Mund. Er tat so, als würde ihn das Thema nicht weiter interessieren und sein Blick schweifte durch die Cafeteria. Doch mir war klar, dass er es keines falls beiseite gelegt hatte. Er kannte Josh nur zu gut und wusste, dass er es ihm jeden Moment sagen würde. Und wie aufs Stichwort tat es Josh auch.

„Alexis Brown." Nuschelte er. Ich kannte das Mädchen zwar nicht, aber der Name war wirklich schön.

„Brown… lass mich nachdenken." Collin stütze sich auf einen Ellbogen und dachte gespannt nach, mit einem Gesicht, das die Leute immer bei Schachwettkämpfen machten.

„Oh mein Gott." Schrie mein blödes Gegenüber auf einmal auf. „Du meinst doch nicht die, die dir immer böse Blicke zuwirft wenn du WoW zockst und die dich letztes Mal vor der ganzen Klasse angemeckert hat, weil du sie gebeten hast, dein Akkuladekabel in die Steckdose neben ihrem Platz einzustecken."

„Doch, genau die mein ich." Nuschelte er.

Wieder lachte Collin laut los. Und wieder schauten uns einige Gesichter an.

Klar, es sah so aus, als würde sie ihn nicht gerade mögen. Aber hieß es nicht immer, was sich liebt, das neckt sich?

Und vielleicht hatte sie auch nur einen falschen Eindruck von Josh. Naja. Vielleicht hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er sich für so klug hielt, um im Unterricht „wichtigere" Dinge zu tun. Oder sie dachte, dass er ein Vollpfosten war und schon seit der Dritten Klasse mit dem Stoff hinterher hing und es jetzt endgültig aufgegeben hatte, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

Wenn man jetzt so die beiden Perspektiven betrachtete, wusste ich nicht, welche besser war. Sie waren beide nicht gerade rosig.

„Collin, bitte hör auf zu lachen." Sagte Josh, den Kopf immer noch in die Hände gestützt. Irgendwie hatte ich Mitleid. Jake hatte sich auch mal über mich lustig gemacht, als ich behauptet hatte, mich in Johnny Depp verliebt zu haben. Damals, war ich felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er nur mir im Film zugezwinkert hatte. Die anderen fünfzig Leute, die ebenfalls im Kino saßen, konnten ja überhaupt nicht gemeint sein. Er zog mich danach eine Woche lang damit auf. Und jedes Mal, wenn wir danach ins Kino gingen ließ er so einen dummen Spruch los wie: Na, freust du dich schon wieder auf deinen Johnny.

Ich konnte ihm immer nur böse Sprüche an den Kopf werfen. Was die anderen Kinobesucher ziemlich unterhaltsam fanden.

„Also, tust du es?" rissen mich Joshs Worte aus meinen Gedanken. Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Ich glaubte selber kaum, dass ich das wirklich sagte, was ich daraufhin aussprach.

„Na gut, ich mach es. Aber dafür bist du mir was schuldig."

Joshs Lippen verzogen sich zu so einem breiten Grinsen, dass ich mir fast sicher war, dass es gleich auseinander reißen würde. Denn so sehr konnten sich keine Lippen auf diesem Planeten dehnen. Egal ob Mensch oder sonst irgendeine Kreatur.

„Du bekommst alles, was du willst." Sagte er, mit so viel Glück in der Stimme, dass ich vor Freude auch anfing zu grinsen.

„Also darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen." Bemerkte Collin trocken, während er sich über mein Mittagessen her machte. Ich hab's doch gewusst. Essen wurde bei den Jungs nicht verschwendet.

„Was meinst du den damit?" fragte Josh zweifelnd und auch ein bisschen gekränkt.

„Naja, gestern hast du genau das gleiche gesagt. Und ich hab noch nicht mal den Cheeseburger bekommen. Von deinem Wagen ganz abzusehen." Erklärte Collin locker. Aber jetzt wo er es sagte. Wir hatten wirklich nichts bekommen und er hatte uns den gleichen Satz aufgetischt.

„Über den Cheeseburger lässt sich reden. Aber das mit dem Wagen…" Josh begann schon wieder innerlich zu kochen. Nicht mehr lange, war ich mir sicher, und er würde überkochen wie ein Topf mit Milch und bevor ich nachher die Sauerei aufwischen musste, funkte ich besser gleich dazwischen.

„Also. Wo find ich die Kleine?" fragte ich und schaute mich suchend im Raum um. Zugegeben, hier gab es viele schöne Mädchen. Und einige davon würde ich auch zutrauen, Josh eine Standpauke zu halten. Wie erwartet schluckte Josh meinen Köder, doch als Josh auf einen Tisch zeigte, an dem fünf Mädchen beisammen saßen und sich über eine Modezeitschrift beugten, war ich überrascht. Die Mädels hatte ich nicht im Visier gehabt.

„Und welche davon?" fragte ich tonlos. Mir graute es jetzt schon davor, hinüber zu gehen. Sie sahen genau wie die Mädchen aus, über die sich Collin noch ein paar Tage zuvor ausgelassen hatte. Und Josh war ja nun mal nicht gerade der Typ für solche Mädchen. Wenn ich solche Mädchen sah, dachte ich automatisch an alle die Jungs, die hier herumliefen, mit ihren teuren Designerklamotten und den Autoschlüsseln zu einer dieser Luxuskarossen, die auf dem Parkplatz standen.

„Die mit dem weinroten Pullover." Seine Stimme hatte auf einmal etwas Verträumtes an sich. Himmel, er hatte sich wirklich in sie verguckt.

„Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg." Sagte ich, ein wenig zu genervt, was Collin ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zeichnete. „Wir drücken dir die Daumen." Sagte dieser enthusiastisch und streckte beide Daumen in die Höhe. Ich schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf und machte mich dann auf den Weg. Im Moment gab es einige Dinge, die ich lieber tun würde, als das. Um genau zu sein, gab es tausende von Dingen, die ich lieber tun würde. Aber Josh war mein Freund. Zwar erst seit kurzer Zeit, aber immerhin.

In gemächlichem Tempo lief ich durch die halbe Cafeteria und steuerte auf den Tisch, mit den kichernden Mädels zu. Das Mädchen, auf das ich angesetzt war, kleiner Scherz am Rand, wandte mir den Rücken zu, sodass ich ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Aber ich konnte es mir jetzt schon gut vorstellen. Bestimmt sah sie aus wie ihre Tischkolleginnen. Viel Schminke im Gesicht, Ohrringe von Tiffany, einen tiefen Ausschnitt und Naja, was sollte man noch darüber sagen.

Ich bleib vor dem Tisch stehen und merkte, wie eine unheimliche Stille einkehrte. Die große Blondine, die ihren perfekt manikürte Finger auf dem Modemagazin liegen hatte, schaute zu mir auf und setzte ein Gesicht auf, als wäre sie jetzt schon genervt.

Die anderen Gesichter folgten. Bis auf eines.

Wie schon vermutet, sahen sie im Großen und Ganzen gleich aus. Jede von ihnen trug um den Hals eine goldene Kette, mit einem Anhänger ihres Namens.

Machten sie dass, damit sie sich nicht verwechselten oder damit ihre Freunde sie auseinander halten konnten?

„Was willst du Freak den hier?" fragte die große Blondine. Britany. Ich weiß ja nicht, aber wieso hatten solche Mädchen immer Barbienamen. Wussten die Eltern bei der Geburt schon, was sie für eine Tochter bekommen hatten oder entwickelte man sich nach seinem Namen? Das wäre doch mal ne tolle Studie. Man nimmt Zwilling, gibt dem einen, einen total coolen Rockernamen und dem anderen irgendwas total tussenhaftes. Vielleicht hatte ich ja doch recht.

„Erstens mal, das heißt Hallo. Zweitens, wenn du noch lange so genervt schaust, bekommst du Falten und Botox wird immer teurer. Und drittens, wer sagt den, dass ich was von dir will?" ich versuchte so locker wie möglich zu wirken. Sobald sie nämlich merkten, dass sie irgendwie einschüchternd auf mich wirkten, hatte ich verloren. Und so wie es aussah, hatte ich erreicht, was ich wollte. Britany entspannte sofort ihr Gesicht und fasste sich prüfend an die Stirn. War sie wirklich so hohl oder… Nein, sie war wirklich so hohl.

„Wenn du nichts von mir willst, von wem dann?" fragte sie zickig.

„Von einem Computerhassenden Mädchen, dass an eurem Tisch sitzt." Ich legte meine Hand auf Alexis' Schulter. Ich stand genau an ihrem Rücken und hatte sie bisher immer noch nicht gesehen.

Der Körper unter meiner Hand versteifte sich augenblicklich. Gott. Hoffentlich machte ich ihr keine Angst. Josh würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihm das hier versaute. Oder aber, er würde sich selbst umbringen und mein Leben lang Schuldgefühle zu haben, konnte ich mir auch sparen.

„Kennst du sie etwa, Alexis?" fragte die Oberbarbie und machte dabei wieder so ein tolles Gesicht, dass ich sofort wieder an das Botox denken musste.

Alexis schüttelte nur den Kopf. War sie etwa so eingeschüchtert, dass sie keinen Ton mehr herausbrachte? Naja. Wer konnte es ihr schon verübeln.

„Könnten wir beide vielleicht miteinander reden?" fragte ich. „Unter Vier Augen."

Sie nickte nur und stand dann auf. Und da sah ich sie zum ersten Mal. Alexis Brown. Sie hatte eine kleine und zierliche Gestalt. Langes, welliges Braunes Haar das perfekt ihr Gesicht umspielte. Die Fransen ihres Ponys hingen ihr bis in die großen, dunkelbraunen Kulleraugen. Sie hatte leicht rötliche Wangen, was sie nur noch zierlicher Wirken ließ. Sie war völlig ungeschminkt. Trotzdem hatte sie unendlich lange, dichte Wimpern, die ihre Augen einrahmten, wie ein Rahmen ein Gemälde. Ihre Lippen hatten einen milden rosè ton. Ich war überwältigt. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie etwas so schönes sterblich sein konnte. Ein ganz normaler Mensch.

Sie lief mit normalen Schritten zum Ausgang der Cafeteria. Ich folgte ihr.

Kaum hatten sich die große dunkelholzige Tür hinter und geschlossen drehte sie sich zu mir um. Ihre großen Augen schauten mich an.

„Danke." Sagte sie mit einer leisen, wunderschönen Stimme.

„Wieso danke?" fragte ich verwirrt. Ich hatte sie gerade eben beim essen gestört und sie bedankte sich. Komische Welt.

„Naja. Du hast mich vor einer Mittagspause voller Modediskussionen bewahrt."

Moment mal. „Heißt das etwa, du magst die Mädchen gar nicht?" Ich nickte mit dem Kopf leicht Richtung Tür.

„Mögen? Naja. Eine davon ist meine Schwester." Gab sie zu und senkte den Kopf, als hatte sie etwas verbrochen.

„Deine Schwester?" jetzt war ich noch verwirrter. Keine von denen da drinnen sah so aus, als wäre sie mit meinem Gegenüber verwandt.

„Halbschwester."

Naja. Das erklärte es dann wohl.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden, nicht?" fragte sie mit ihrer leisen, leicht zitternden Stimme. Sie wirkte ein wenig schüchtern. So als wäre es ihr peinlich, hier zu stehen. Aber sie hatte recht. Beinahe hätte ich den Grund hierfür vergessen.

„Was machst du am Samstag?"

Sie schaute mich verwirrt an. Sie war es wohl nicht gewohnt, so direkt angesprochen zu werden.

„Ich… ich hab nichts besonderes vor."

„Hast du vielleicht Lust, mit mir und ein paar Freunden auf eine Party zu gehen?"

Bitte, bitte, bitte sag ja. Bitte sag ja. Ich drückte innerlich beide Daumen, dass sie zusagte. Was sollte ich sonst Josh erzählen? Ach, sie hat eine Halbschwester, die zu der Barbieclique gehört. Und sie sieht auch echt umwerfend aus, aber leider hab ich es vermasselt, Kumpel.

„Party? Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich mag so was normalerweise nicht besonders."

Verdammt. Aber ich durfte noch nicht aufgeben. Dann eben zu Plan B.

„Ach komm schon. Ich kenn hier noch niemanden und bisher hab ich nur Jungs kennen gelernt. Und ein bisschen weibliche Unterstützung wäre echt nicht schlecht." Ich setzte meinen besten Hundeblick auf. Der musste einfach funktionieren. Doch er tat es nicht. Sie beachtete ihn noch nicht einmal. Stattdessen hatte sie andere Sorgen.

„Welche Jungs den?" fragte sie zaghaft.

„Collin Kennedy und Josh…" bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte, fiel sie mir schon ins Wort.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa den braunhaarigen Jungen, der immer neben Collin sitzt." Oh… Hatte sie etwa Interesse an ihm. Ich betete innerlich dafür.

„Ja, genau den meine ich."

„Der spielt doch im Unterricht immer World of Warcraft."

„Ja. Das ist Josh."

Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne und ich könnte schwören, zu sehen, wie sie rot wurde. Vielleicht war die ganze Sache hier doch leichter, als ich gedacht hatte.

„Die beiden kommen auch mit auf die Party." Erklärte ich.

„Oh…" sagte sie nur. Wieso war das Mädchen bloß so schüchtern und im anderen Moment wieder genau das Gegenteil?

„Wir könnten uns ja schon am Samstagmittag treffen und ein wenig shoppen gehen. Ich bin gerade erst hergezogen und die meisten meiner Klamotten sind noch in Kartons bei meiner Tante." Schlug ich vor. Fast jedes Mädchen liebte shoppen. Sie musste einfach zusagen.

„Na gut." Stimmte sie zu. „Aber ich weiß noch nicht mal deinen Namen."

„Renesmee Cullen." Sagte ich und reichte ihr meine Hand.

„Alexis Brown." Sie schüttelte mir die Hand und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie merkte, wie warm ich war.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Alexis." Sagte ich freundlich. Sie grinste mich nun an.

„Sag Lexi. Das hört sich nicht so förmlich an."

„Dann sagst du Nessie." Das hier kam mir gerade vor, wie aus einem schlechten Film. Aber es war lustig. Und was sollte ich sonst sagen?

„Nessie. Du meinst…"

„Ja, wie das Seeungeheuer." Beendete ich ihren Satz. Wahrscheinlich lag es nur an der Nähe zu Schottland daran, dass sie sofort alle auf das Seeungeheuer kamen.

„Also… Nessie. Ich muss jetzt los. Ich hab noch Physik." Sagte sie wieder ein wenig verlegen.

„Klar. Ich muss zu Mathe." Nickte ich ihr zu. Sie wollte sich schon abwenden, als mir eine Idee kam.

„Hey Lexi. Hast du vielleicht Lust, dich morgen in der Mittagspause zu uns zu setzten? Wir haben noch Platz."

Sie strahlte mich förmlich an, als hätte ich sie vor etwas tödlichem gerettet.

„Gerne. Also dann bis morgen." Sie winkte mir noch zu, bevor sie sich endgültig von mir abwendete und den Flur entlang lief.

Der Matheunterricht war überstanden. Und mein Notebook hatte eine Totalüberholung hinter sich. Während ich dem Lehrer bei seinem wirklich spannenden Vortrag über Trigonometrie zuhört hatte, hatte sich Collin um mein Notebook gekümmert. Ich wusste nicht, was er alles damit angestellt hatte, aber als er es mir gerade eben mit einem stolzen Blick in den Augen übergeben hatte, sagte mir irgendwas in meinem Inneren, dass es was gutes gewesen war, ihm das Ding zu überlassen.

„Soll ich dich heute wieder nach Hause fahren?" fragte ich, als wir gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer liefen.

„Nee, brauchst du nicht. Josh nimmt mich ein Stück mit." Lehnte er dankend ab.

„Nessie!" schrie eine Stimme. Suchend schaute ich mich um.

Josh.

Er rannte, in einer Geschwindigkeit, die Bemerkenswert für einen Menschen war, den Flur entlang. Seine Tasche flatterte hinter ihm wie eine Fahne. Zu gerne hätte ich jetzt losgelacht. Und das Collin sich die Lippen aufeinander presste, um nicht das eben gesagt zu tun, bestätigte, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die so über seinen Anblick dachte.

Schwer atmend erreichte er uns. „Ich… ich muss… muss unbedingt mit dir reden." Sagt er schnaufend. Ich konnte mir schon denken, was er wissen wollte.

„Wegen Lexi, nehme ich an."

Er nickte nur heftig und lehnte sich ein wenig auf seine Knie um noch mehr zu schnaufen.

„Ich hab mit ihr gesprochen. Sie sieht wirklich wunderschön aus. Ich sollte sie unbedingt mal fragen, wer ihr Friseur ist. Und wo sie einkauft muss ich sie auch fragen. Hast du ihren Pullover schon gesehen,…" während ich weiterredete, konnte ich förmlich sehen, wie Josh die Kinnlacke hinunter rutschte. Mein Plan funktionierte. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine kleine Falte und die Ader auf seiner Nase fing plötzlich an, wie wild zu pumpen.

„… Ohrringe. Die sind bestimmt von Thomas Sabo. Die gleichen hab ich nämlich in Seattle gesehen, als ich das letzte Mal shoppen war. Vielleicht weiß sie ja, wo hier in der Nähe…" plapperte ich weiter. Und die Joshbombe ging hoch.

„NESSIE!!!! WAS INTERESSIEREN MICH SCHON IHRE OHRRINGE???" schrie er mich an. Bombe geplatzt. Bitte nehmen sie sich vor den Nachwirkungen in acht.

„SAG MIR JETZT BITTE NICHT, DASS DU SIE NUR ÜBER IHRE…"

Sanft legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn augenblicklich verstummen ließ.

„Beruhig dich. Alles ist gut." Sagte ich sanft. Ja. Es war lustig, Josh so auf die Palme zu bringen. Ich geb's ja zu. Aber man musste ihn danach auch wieder beruhigen.

„Bitte, Nessie." Sagte er jetzt in normalem Ton. „Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht vermasselt hast."

„Wie schon gesagt. Alles ist gut. Und du wir werden Morgen ein wenig Gesellschaft beim Mittagessen haben."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und ich konnte schon fast hören, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte. Und dann…

Er fiel mir um den Hals und drückte mich so fest, dass jeder normale Mensch dabei wahrscheinlich erstickt wäre. Er hob mich in die Lüfte und drückte mich noch fester.

„Josh…" krächste ich. „Luft."

„Oh." Sagte er schnell und setzte mich wieder ab. „Tut mir Leid."

„Keine Thema."

„Jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen. Ich muss noch schnell zum Sekretariat. Collin, warte am Wagen auf mich." Und schon rannte er freudestrahlend davon. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihm nach.

„Du bist fies." Sagte Collin und zog beide Augenbraunen nach oben.

„Als hättest du es nicht genauso gemacht." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Klar, hätte ich es genauso gemacht. Aber das fiese daran ist, dass ich nicht mitspielen durfte."

Ich schlug ihm leicht in die Seite und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Collin."

Mit gespielt schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, hielt er sich die Seite. „Was den? Es macht nun mal Spaß Josh auf die Palme zu bringen. Nur meistens sind die Gelegenheiten immer so gering."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wir liefen gemeinsam Richtung Parkplatz.

„Weißt du,…" fing Collin an, als wir schon den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatten. „Auch wenn sich das jetzt gemein anhört. Ich bin froh, dass du deine Familie verlassen hast und hier her gezogen bist."

Ich schaute ihn prüfend von der Seite an. „Collin, du bist wirklich so was von einfühlsam. Jeder Mann sollte sich von dir eine Scheibe abschneiden." Er musste den sarkastischen Unterton bemerkt haben, denn er hob schützend die Hände, so als würde ich ihn gleich anspringen.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur…" er verstummte.

„Was dachtest du?"

„Ich hätte so was niemals … für Josh machen können. Und … es ist auch mal schön, nicht immer nur mit ihm … abzuhängen." Erklärte er.

Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu grinsen. „Was ich damit sagen will… Es ist schön, dass du hier bist." Beendete er seine kleine Rede.

Mein Grinsen wuchs zu immensem Ausmaß an. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, fiel ich ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn ganz fest.

„Collin, das ist so was von süß." Quiekte ich. Und das war es auch. In Filmen, hatten sie in solchen Momenten immer Freudentränen in den Augen. Ich konnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten. Jedoch nicht darauf, meinen Kumpel so fest zu drücken, dass ich hörte, wie ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen wich. Schnell ließ ich ihn los. Als ich prüfend zu ihm aufsah, lachte er los, wie ein kleiner Junge. Verwundert legte ich den Kopf schräg.

„Wieso lachst du?" Manchmal würde ich echt alles dafür geben, Dads Gabe zu haben. Er konnte sie wenigstens anwenden, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Nicht so wie bei mir.

„Es ist nur… Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du mir um den Hals fällst wie ein hysterischer Groupie." Hysterischer Groupie. Dieser Junge hatte echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Ahja." Sagte ich nur, lief weiter und ignorierte ihn.

„Nessie." Schrie er und eilte mir hinterher. „Sei doch nicht immer gleich eingeschnappt." Bevor ich es selbst richtig registriert hatte, wirbelte ich schon herum und legte ihm meine Hände an den Kopf. Er starrte mich an, seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. Rückartig zog ich sie wieder zurück.

Gott. Das hatte ich gerade eben nicht wirklich getan.

Bitte, bitte, bitte nicht.

„Was war das?" fragte Collin konfus.

Doch, ich hatte es getan.

„Was meinst du?" stellte ich mich dumm. Ich durfte mir auf gar keinen Fall etwas anmerken lassen.

„Gerade eben… Als du mich berührt hast,… da war auf einmal so ein Bild in meinem Kopf, dass… dich zeigte. Wie du sauer warst. Wirklich extrem sauer."

Shit. Wieso passierte so was immer mir?

„Komisch." Sagte ich nur und legte einen Zahn zu. „Also Collin, wir sehen uns morgen." Sagte ich noch schnell und winkte ihm über meine Schulter hinweg zu. Er stand immer noch dort, immer noch total verwirrt. Sagte kein Wort. Winkte noch nicht einmal. Schnell rannte ich zum Wagen. Ich hatte es so eilig, von diesem Parkplatz wegzukommen.

Ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte bei Collin meine Fähigkeit angewandt. Etwas, das ich unter gar keinen Umständen hätte tun sollen. Was sollte ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen. Auch wenn ich vorerst meine Gedanken vor Dad verheimlichen konnte. Irgendwann würde er es doch herausbekommen. Und dann war ich in wirklichen Schwierigkeiten. Kein Mensch durfte von uns wissen. Es brachte sie nur in Gefahr. Das wusste ich und es war mir immer mehr als klar gewesen. Und trotzdem hatte ich gerade Collin in all das hineingezogen.


	9. If you want to talk, use a phone

Kapitel 8.

If you want speak to her, use a phone!

--Jake--

Ich glaube ich werde wahnsinnig!

Nein ich glaube es nicht….ich weiß es! Ich verliere meinen Verstand!

Was bringt es mir so gut wie unsterblich zu sein, wenn die Lieben meines Lebens nicht beim mir ist? Was verdammt noch mal soll der Scheiß?!

„Jakob Black! Verdammt es reicht!"

Erschrocken blickte ich auf. Die Scherben an Sams Wohnzimmerwand waren ein weiteres Zeugnis für meinen momentanen Gefühlszustand. „Ich kann es ja sehr gut nachvollziehen das du sauer bist und das du Nessie vermisst. Aber das gibt dir keinen Grund dich ausgerechnet an meinen Wohnzimmerausstattung zu vergreifen!" Ich blickte Sam entschuldigend an, aber mein verkorkstes Gehirn war einfach nicht in der Lage sein Gesicht scharf zustellen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Fisch im Aquarium. „Jake, es ist okay. Es war nur eine unwichtige, hässliche Schüssel." Ich hörte Emilys sanfte Stimme und spürte wie sie mir behutsam über meine erhitze Haut strich. Mir war klar, dass sie mich trösten wollte, doch es hatte genau den Gegenteiligen Effekt. Ihr gut gemeinter Trost brachte mir meinen Verlust nur noch deutlicher vor die Augen. Der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit überrollten mich wie eine kraftvolle Welle und spülten jegliche Vernunft hinweg. Ich wusste, dass ich mich verwandelte noch bevor mein Körper zu zittern begann. Emily schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, doch sie war nicht schnell genug. Um sie nicht zu gefährden stieß ich sie schnell von mir. Sie landete in Sams Armen ohne sich ernsthaft zu verletzen. Das hoffte ich zumindest, denn ich bekam nichts mehr davon mit. Sekunden bevor ich mich verwandelte sprang ich aus dem Fenster.

Doch als meine großen Tatzen den Boden berührten wurde mir klar, dass auch meine Verwandlung meinen Schmerz nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Somit war auch meine letzte rettende Festung verschwunden. Mit einem wütenden Jaulen schoss ich an den Häusern vorbei in den Wald. Der vertraute Geruch wickelte mich ein und lies mich duselig werden. Nach einigen Metern sank ich kraftlos zu Boden.

Ich war schon wieder hier. An der schicksalhaften Lichtung. Unsere Kampflichtung. Voller Neugeborener oder Volturi. Mir war es gleich, ich hätte es mit allen zusammen aufgenommen, hätte ich dafür meine Nessie wieder bekommen.

Als sie bei mir war dachte ich, ich wüsste was Prägung sei. Eine unbändige Kraft die mich an sich Kettet.

Doch erst im Moment des Verlustes wurde mir bewusst, was Prägung wirklich bedeutete.

Ich hatte Bella geliebt, ich hatte sie so sehr geliebt dass ihre Entscheidung mich fast zerstört hätte. Doch die Liebe, die nun in mir zu keimen begann konnte man mit nichts anderen vergleichen. Nichts kam diesem Gefühl auch nur annährend nah.

Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass die Prägung stärker war als bei allen anderen. Auch Quil sah seine Claire nicht jeden Tag, dennoch wurde er nicht von dem Schmerz des Verlustes zerfressen. Also warum passierte mir das? Okay, Nessie war ein paar Meilen weiter weg, aber auch Claire machte mal Klassenfahrten und Quil wurde nicht verrückt.

Lag es daran das ich den Schmerz des Verlustes schon zu genüge kannte, oder war unsere Bindung wirklich stärker als die der anderen?

Immerhin war ich ein Werwolf, nein, Verzeihung, ein Gestalltenwandler und sie war auch ein Halbwesen. War unsere Bindung deswegen stärker? Weil wir uns ähnlicher waren als der Rest?

Ich schüttelte erbost den Kopf, so kam ich nicht weiter.

Ich musste sie sehen, wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise.

Mit trappelnden, schnellen Schritten machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem „Rest" meiner Familie. Es war schon seltsam am Geruch und nicht an den verursachten Geräuschen erkannt zu werden. Lange bevor ich auch nur in die Reichweite des Cullen Anwesens kam, stolzierte Alice schon aus der Tür hinaus. Mit weit geöffneten Armen kam sie auf mich zu gerannt und prallte frontal mit mir zusammen. Es viel mir schwer einen schmerzhaften Jauler zu unterdrücken. Vampire waren verdammt noch mal scheiß hart.

„Jake, Jake…….." Alice sprang um mich herum, wie um ein Katzenbaby, meinen Namen wie ein Mantra aussprechend. „Mein Jaaaakkkkeee." quiekte sie lauthals und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Trotz aller Zuneigung konnte ich mir ein ersticktest Husten bei so viel Vampirgeruch auf einmal nicht verkneifen. „Warte ich hole dir etwas zum anziehen."

Bevor ich auch nur einen Ton von mir geben konnte war der kleine Vampir schon wieder in den weiten des Hauses verschwunden. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und folgte ihrer „Duftspur". Als ich gerade vor der Tür stand warf sie mir einen Stapel Kleidung zu.

Nachdem ich mich verwandelt und die Sachen angezogen hatte, trat ich ins Haus. Alice und Jasper waren die letzten die noch hier waren. „Die sind von Emmett." meinte Alice quietschend und begann wieder um mich herum zuspringen. „Unverkennbar" murrte ich rau, ich hatte es schon gerochen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie super gelaunt. „Sam hat angerufen. Er sagt wir sollen auf unser Geschirr aufpassen falls du vorbei kommst." Sie stellte einen großen Karton vor mir ab. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Ihre Augen glänzten diebisch.

Aha, daher wehte der Wind. Es gab keine Gebrauchsgegenstände die Alice zu schade waren um von mir zerdeppert zu werden. Es schien zu gefallen das ich ihr die Überlegung abnahm, was sie aussortieren sollte und was nicht. „Danke Alice, heute nicht. Ich hatte meine Dosis schon." fügte ich grinsend hinzu, als sie einen enttäuschten Flunsch zog. „Wo ist Jasper?" fragte ich als ich mich auf der creme farbenden Couch niederließ. „Einkaufen" antwortete sie lachend und lies sich neben mir sinken. Nachdem sie mich lange gemusterte hatte begann sie zum wiederholten male mit ihren Vortrag. „Jake, du siehst nicht gut aus!" „Ach, tatsächlich?" „Jake…du solltest Kontakt aufnehmen!" Ich seufzte schwer. „Alice, Ich habe dir schon tausendmal erklärt, dass das nicht geht. Es würde mir nicht reichen nur ihre Stimme zu hören." „Ja Ja, aber was wäre denn so schlimm daran wenn du sie besuchst? Sie vermisst dich doch genauso wie du sie. Warum machst du alles so kompliziert?" „Ich kann hier nicht weg Alice. Ich habe ein Rudel zu führen!" „Ja aber du hast doch Leah als Beta, oder? Wo ist also das Problem?" „Leah ist in Washington, sie hat angefangen zu studieren. Ich werde ihr das nicht kaputt machen." „Dann sag Embry er soll das Rudel führen." „Zum hundertsten Mal Embry ist dazu nicht befugt!" „Dann befuge ihn halt dazu!"

Ich starrte Alice wütend an. Wie konnte etwas so kleines, so nervtötend sein?

„Alice nein! Es bleibt alles so wie es ist!" Wütend verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Also soll ich weiter zu sehen wie du den Verstand verlierst?!" „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit!"

„Ruf sie doch an." Ich hatte Jasper Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Er stand plötzlich in der Tür. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm wütend an den Kopf werfen das es nicht geht, aber ich konnte es nicht. Seufzend lies ich den Kopf hängen. „Ihr habt Recht."


	10. Einkaufen, Heiraten, was bringt der T

Kapitel 9

Einkaufen, Heiraten, was bringt der Tag noch?

„Hat Collin irgendwas gesagt, wo die Party stattfindet?" erkundigte sich meine neue Freundin. Wir standen in ihrem Lieblingsgeschäft. Einer von diesen unscheinbaren Läden, in denen es total süße Klamotten gab, und den ich ohne Hinweis wahrscheinlich niemals gefunden, geschweige denn betreten hätte.

„Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass wir besser Hosen anziehen sollen, weil es doch ein wenig frisch wird." Antwortete ich und stöberte weiter an einem Ständer voller Hosen.

„Mädchen, wir sind hier in Irland. Da ist es immer ein wenig frisch."

Für sie vielleicht schon. Ich hatte solche Probleme nicht. Ich könnte ebenso gut mitten in der Antarktis stehen und ich hatte wohlig warme 40°C Körpertemperatur.

Aber wie hieß die Devise. Bloß nicht auffallen. Naja. Nicht mehr als sonst auch.

„Wie wäre es mit der hier?" ich hob eine graue Jeans in die Höhe. Sie war an den Schenkeln sehr Körperbetont geschnitten, wurde nach unten hin aber breiter.

Alexis kam zu mir geschossen, und wenn ich geschossen sage, dann meine ich das auch so. Es war echt überraschend, wie schnell sie laufen konnte.

„Die ist einfach klasse." Sagte sie und strich mit der Hand leicht über den Stoff. Der Sehnsüchtige Blick den sie aufgesetzt hatte, sagte mehr als 1000 Worte.

„Und weißt du was?" fragte ich. „Die würde dir echt gut stehen. Probier sie doch mal an."

Alexis schaute mich erschrocken an. „Du kannst nicht zufällig Gedanken lesen oder so?"

„Nein" sagte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Aber dein Blick spricht Bände." Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie nah sie dran war, mit ihrer Vermutung. Ich konnte zwar keine lesen, aber ich konnte sie erschaffen. Sie einsetzten. Wie bei Collin vor zwei Tagen. Zum Glück hatte er mich nicht mehr darauf angesprochen. Sich da rauszureden, wäre nicht einfach geworden,

„Wann holt dich Josh heute Abend ab?"

Alex' Gesicht wurde rot wie ein Feuermelder und sie wandte den Blick ab.

Sie war so süß. Die letzten beiden Tage an unserem Tisch in der Mensa hatten echt was gebracht. Auch wenn der Anfang schwer gewesen war. Josh starrte die erste Zeit nur auf sein Essen. Und zwar nur auf sein Essen. Er schaute noch nicht einmal auf, als ich ihn fragte, ob er was zu trinken haben wollte. Liebend gerne wäre ich ihm an den Hals gesprungen. Da hatte ich mich für ihn in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt und dieses wirklich hübsche Mädchen, auf sein Anfragen hin zu uns an den Tisch geholt. Und was machte er. Schweigen.

Während ich Josh noch böse Blicke zuwarf, ergriff Collin die Initiative. Er fragte Alexis, was sie so für Musik hörte. Und was für ein Zufall. Ihre Lieblingsband war auch die von Josh. Von da an war das Gespräch zwischen unseren beiden Turteltauben kaum noch zu bremsen. Collin und ich verkrümelten und dann eine Viertelstunde vor Unterrichtbeginn, weil wir noch etwas wichtiges zu tun hatten. Ja. Wir saßen die ganze Viertelstunde vor unserem Klassenzimmer und malten uns gegenseitig irgendwelchen Schrott auf den Collegeblock.

Gestern dann hatte Josh Alexis ganz durch Zufall – wenn man's glaubt – auf dem Gang getroffen und die beiden waren gemeinsam in die Cafeteria gekommen. Das lustige daran war, dass Josh die Stunde vor der Mittagspause auf der ganz anderen Seite der Unterricht hatte, wie Alexis. Aber sie waren sich ja nur zufällig über den Weg gelaufen…Wer's glaubt…

Es war auch Zufall, dass er ihr das Mittagessen brachte und sie gestern nach der Schule nach Hause fuhr. Collin und ich sahen die ganze Sache ein wenig nüchterner, als Josh. Sollte er sie so viel umwerben, wie es ihn glücklich machte, solange er nicht zum Stalker wurde.

„Er hat gesagt, er kommt so gegen sieben. Aber wäre es denn nicht einfacher, wenn ich zu dir komme, und wir zu viert da hin fahren?"

Klar, wäre es einfacher. Aber dann wäre es nicht so viel Zweisamkeit für die beiden.

„Nee. Passt so schon. Collin muss noch was erledigen und weiß nicht, wann er genau kommt. Und es ist doch praktischer, wenn eine Person wartet, statt drei."

Collin hatte gar nichts vor. Außer, vielleicht noch ein bisschen bei mir abzuhängen, damit wir ein wenig nach den beiden bei der Party ankamen, um unsere Ausrede aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Hmm. Wenn du meinst. Aber falls du deine Meinung…"

„Vergiss es. Du fährst mit Josh und ich mit Collin. So wie ausgemacht. Sonst verpasst ihr am Ende noch die halbe Party." Sagte ich bestimmend und damit war das Thema für mich erledigt.

„Denkst du nicht, wir haben ein bisschen zu viel eingekauft?" fragte Alexis und deutete auf einen riesigen Stoffhaufen vor uns. Dahinter konnte man gerade noch die Haare der Verkäuferin ausmachen.

Aber zu meiner Verteidigung. Die Frau war auch nicht wirklich groß. Und der Verkaufstresen war auch etwas höher, als normal.

„Wieso zu viel? Mein ganzer Schrank ist leer." Rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Wenn wir das Zeug nach Hause gebracht haben, sicher nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollten wir gleich noch einen zweiten Schrank für dich kaufen, damit auch alles seinen Platz hat."

„So schlimm ist es jetzt auch nicht. Ich wette, das alles passt in weniger als sieben Tüten." Die Verkäuferin, die sich immer noch hinter dem Klamottenberg versteckt hielt, machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch. Ja. Vielleicht war es ein bisschen lächerlich zu denken, dass alles in nur sieben Tüten zu bekommen. Aber wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg, oder?

„Mach was du willst. Aber meine Klamotten zahl ich selber." Meinte Alexis.

„Kannst du. Wenn du sie raussuchen willst." Ich deutete auf den bunten Berg vor uns. Sie musterte ihn einmal und sagte dann: „Weißt du was. Das können wir ja auch ein andermal klären."

Inzwischen waren drei Frauen damit beschäftigt, unsere Sachen einzupacken. Und der Berg schrumpfte langsam, aber sicher.

Letztendlich verließen wir den Laden mit neun, wirklich riesigen Einkaufstüten. Sieben oder Neun? Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle. Beides ungerade Zahlen.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt shoppen?" fragte ich, als ich die Tüten im Kofferraum verstaute. Alexis schaute mich erschrocken an. „Du willst noch mehr einkaufen?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wie schaffte sie das. Immer wenn ich nur eine hochziehen wollte, wanderte die andere automatisch mit. Naja. Ich sollte sie bei Gelegenheit mal fragen.

„Klar. Wir haben noch Zeit. Es ist ja noch nicht mal Zwölf und der Rücksitz ist noch ganz leer."

Alexis schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur: „Josh hatte Recht. Du bist ein Fall für sich."

„Du redest mit Josh über mich?" fragte ich, doch als Antwort stieg Alexis auf den Beifahrersitz und schlug die Türe zu.

„Wir sind wieder da." schrie ich und kaum dass ich an der Haustür angekommen war, stand auch schon mein Dad vor mir und hielt mir dieses auf. _Beweg_ _dich nicht so schnell. Meine menschliche Freundin steht direkt hinter mir._

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte er zu schnell für ihre Ohren und setzte sein atemberaubendes Lächeln auf. „Hallo ihr beiden. Na, wie war's denn beim shoppen?"

„Passt schon." Sagte ich locker und schlängelte mich in die Wohnung.

„Nicht schlecht. Du hast die Halbe Stadt leer gekauft." protestierte Alexis. Sie schob sich ebenfalls in die Wohnung und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, denn sie entdeckte meinen Dad. Sie starrte ihn an, als sei er ein Massenmörder aus einem Horrorfilm, oder doch eher der charmante Herzensbrecher?

Ihre Kinnlade hing nach unten und ihre Augen waren so groß, dass ich fast fürchtete, sie könnten jeden Moment herausfallen.

„Hallo. Ich bin Edward, Nessies Vater." Stellte sich mein Dad vor und hielt ihr freundlich lächeln die Hand hin.

„Ha… Hallo. Ich bin … bin Alexis Brown." Sagte sie stotternd.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Alexis." Sagte er freundlich, dann wandte er sich mir zu. „Habt ihr noch Tüten im Auto stehen?"

„Ja, noch ungefähr neun." Sagte ich, während ich mich mit den fünf Tüten, die ich in den Händen hielt in Richtung Zimmer vor bewegte.

„Verstehe schon." Sagte er ruhig und verließ die Wohnung.

„Kommst du Alexis?" fragte ich und stieß meine Zimmertür auf.

Sie starrte wie benebelt auf den Fleck, wo gerade eben noch mein Dad gestanden hatte. Keine Regung. Wenn ich nicht ihr Herz gehört hätte, wie es Blut durch ihre Adern pumpte, hätte ich geglaubt, sie wäre zur Salzsäure erstarrt.

„Alexis?" fragte ich jetzt ein wenig lauter. Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute erschrocken zu mir.

„Hast du was gesagt?" fragte sie.

„Vergiss es." Sagte ich und schritt in mein Zimmer. Die Tüten ließ ich vor dem Bett auf den Boden fallen und drückte auf den Knopf meiner Stereoanlage, sofort ertönte leise Musik.

„Wow." Staunte Alexis und streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Ist das dein Zimmer?"

„Nein. Gewöhnlich führe ich hier meine neuen Freunde her, um sie in eine Art Trance zu versetzten, damit ich sie nachher mit einem Metzgerbeil in kleine Stücke zerhacken kann." Antwortete ich trocken.

Alexis verdrehte die Augen und trat ein. „Wirklich sehr lustig, Miss Cullen. Die Menge brüllt vor lachen." Sagte sie und legte die Tüten die sie hoch getragen hatte neben meine.

„Wer blöde Fragen stellt, bekommt blöde Antworten." Sagte ich und machte mich daran unsere Errungenschaften auszupacken. Okay. Ich packte sie eigentlich nicht wirklich aus. Ich warf einfach alles auf mein Bett.

„Schöne Aussicht." Bemerkte meine Freundin, als sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf.

„Danke. Du solltest es mal sehen, wenn es Nacht ist. Dann wird Dublin zu dem schönsten Lichtermeer, dass du jemals gesehen hast."

Sie nickte nur und schaute sich dann weiter im Zimmer um, bis sie vor einer weißen Flügeltür stehen blieb.

„Was ist da drin?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Schau rein. Dann weißt du's." kicherte ich und öffnete die nächste Tüte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später erfüllte ein aufgeregtes Quieken das Zimmer.

„OH MEIN GOTT!!! Ist das etwa dein Kleiderschrank?"

„Der Kandidat hat 1000 Punkte. Wollen sie das Geld nehmen oder lieber weiterspielen?" scherzte ich.

„Nessie! Das ist nicht witzig. Bist du schon mal hier drin gewesen?" sie deutete hinter sich.

„Klar, hab ich das. Immerhin wohne ich hier."

„Aber… Himmel Herrgott. Ist das etwa ein Channelmantel?" mit diesen Worten verschwand meine Freundin in meinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank.

„Alles okay hier?" fragte mein Dad, der gerade ins Zimmer kam um die letzten Tüten abzustellen.

„Ja. Alexis hat nur gerade eben meinen Kleiderschrank entdeckt."

„Also wenn sie deswegen schon aus dem Häuschen ist, solltest du ihr besser nicht den von deiner Mutter zeigen."

„Wenn wir gerade davon sprechen. Wo ist Mum eigentlich?"

„Sie trifft sich mit dem Dekan der Uni." Sagte er und warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung Kleiderschrank, aus dem man immer mal wieder hörte, wie jemand laut aufatmete.

„Wieso den das?" fragte ich.

„Sie will anfangen zu studieren. Naturwissenschaft und Geschichte." Wieder ein lautstarkes auf atmen aus dem Kleiderschrank. „Deine Freundin hat gerade eben deine Schuhsammlung entdeckt." Sagte er grinsend.

„Gut oder schlecht?" fragte ich.

„Sie überlegt sich gerade, wie sie dich fragen kann, ob du ihr ein paar davon ausleihst. Naja. Ich lass euch beiden dann mal wieder alleine." Sagte er und schon war er verschwunden.

„Hast du was gefunden, was die gefällt?" fragte ich in einer etwas lauteren Lautstärke, sodass ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass Alexis mich gehört hatte.

„Du hast 17 Paar Chucks." Sagte sie ungläubig.

„18. Ein Paar hab ich an." Verbesserte ich sie.

„Renesmee Carlie Cullen, dass ist nicht lustig. Wieso um alles in der Welt hast du so viele Schuhe?"

„Machen wir einen Deal. Du hilfst mir, das ganze Zeug hier in den Schrank zu räumen und ich leih dir welche aus." Schlug ich vor. Sofort kam sie aus dem Kleiderschrank und half mir, das Zeug auf dem Bett auszubreiten.

Nach einer Weile, sagte sie: „Ich hätte dir auch geholfen, wenn du mir keine Schuhe ausleihen würdest."

„Ich hätte dir auch Schuhe ausgeliehen, wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest." Entgegnete ich.

Ich gammelte auf dem Sofa und zog mir einen neue Folge von Supernatural rein, als es an der Tür klingelte. Alexis war vor zwei Stunden mit drei Taschen voll mit Klamotten und 6 Paar Schuhen nach Hause gegangen, um sich für die Party fertig zu machen. Ich machte mir erst gar nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, weil ich schon hörte, wie meine Mutter schnellen Schrittes durch den Flur eilte, wobei eilte hier eindeutig das falsche Wort war. Für ihre Verhältnisse schlenderte sie zur Türe.

„Komm doch hoch." Hörte ich sie freundlich in die Sprechanlage sagen.

„Guten Tag, Misses Cullen." Sagte eine Stimme freundlich, keine zwei Minuten später.

„Hallo. Schön dich zu sehen. Nessie ist im Wohnzimmer." Erwiderte meine Mutter. Ein paar Schritte durch den Flur und schon stand mein Abholdienst in der Tür.

„Hey." Sagte ich freundlich und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

„Hey." Begrüßte mich Collin ebenfalls. „Du siehst echt klasse aus."

Nachdem ich alles in meinen Schrank geräumt hatte, hatte ich mich letztendlich für eine dunkle, verwaschene Jeans entscheiden, einen dunkelbraunen Ledergürtel mit einer bronzenen Schnalle und einem Babydoll Top in hellblau entschieden. Und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein paar graue Chucks. Ich liebte diese Schuhe einfach.

„Danke. Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus." Gab ich das Kompliment zurück. Er sah ganz anders aus, wie immer in der Schule. Seine Schlabberklamotten waren einer schwarze Jeans und dazu einen dunkelgraues Satinhemd und einen schwarzen Parka gewichen.

„Können wir dann?" fragte er und deutete in Richtung Türe.

„Sicher. Ich hol nur noch schnell meine Jacke." Schnellen Schrittes eilte ich in mein Zimmer und schnappte mir meine braune Lederjacke.

„Nessie?" erschallte auf einmal die Stimme meines Vaters durch die Wohnung. Shit. Das war der Teil gewesen, auf den liebend gerne verzichtete hätte.

„Dad, ich hab keine Zeit. Wir wollen los." schrie ich zurück und trat aus meinen Zimmer. Collin stand im Flur und schaute sich suchend nach der Stimme um.

Ich nahm schon seinen Arm und zog ich ein wenig heftig Richtung Türe, als ich hörte, wie Schritte auf uns zu kamen. Und schon stand er vor uns. Dad. Er kam aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und musterte uns eingehend.

„Ihr habt es ja sehr eilig, wie ich sehe." Bemerkte er trocken und betrachtete meine Hand auf Collins Arm.

Entnervt atmete ich durch. Das was jetzt kam, war wohl unaufhaltsam. „Collin, darf ich dir meinen Vater vorstellen?" Dieser machte große Augen, zwar nicht so, wie vor ein paar Tagen bei Mum aber es war immer noch ein wenig erschreckend.

„Edward Cullen." Stellte sich mein Vater von selbst vor und reichte ihm die Hand, wie vorher auch schon Alexis. Collin ergriff sie ohne zu zögern und zuckte noch nicht einmal vor der Kälte zurück, die von ihr ausging.

„Collin Kennedy. Schon sie kennen zu lernen, Sir." Sagte er und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Antwortete mein Vater und musterte uns erneut.

_Dad, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los!_ Ich schrie es in meinen Gedanken und auf das kleine Zucken von meinem Dad, wusste ich, dass er mich verstanden hatte.

„Also ihr beiden. Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend und komm nicht zu spät nach Hause." Sagte er, hob die Hand zum Gruß und verschwand wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Ohne noch auf irgendwas zu achten, schob ich Collin aus der Haustür.

„Dein Dad scheint nett zu sein." Sagte Collin leise, als wir mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhren.

„Ja, das ist er auch." Bestätigte ich ihn.

Ein Schweigen umhüllte uns, dass schon ein wenig gruselig zu sein schien. Ich hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen.

„Ich hab noch nicht oft Jungs mit nach Hause gebracht, deswegen ist er mit der Situation nicht so vertraut." Bemerkte ich. Collin schaute mich von der Seite an und kicherte dann los. Was war daran denn bitte lustig? Ich versuchte, ihm seine Anspannung zu nehmen und er kicherte. Wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Was ist daran lustig?"

Er kicherte noch mehr. Wirklich. Seit wir hergezogen waren, hatte ich immer mehr das Bedürfnis, jemanden zu erwürgen. Josh und Collin teilten die Rolle des Opfers regelmäßig auf.

Wir traten aus dem Haus und …. Heilige Scheiße. Die Kinnlade klappte mir nach unten und ich blieb stehen, als hätte man mich mit Kleber auf den Bürgersteig geklebt.

Collins kichern erstarb langsam dann blieb er vor mir stehen und winkte mit der Hand vor meinen Gesicht herum.

„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Collin, wir können nicht auf die Party." sagte ich monoton.

„Wieso?"

„Siehst du, was da steht?" ich hob meine Hand und zeigt auf das Schmuckstück vor mir.

„Ja. Ein Audi R8."

„Genau. Ein Audi R8 parkt vor meinem Haus. Das ist Schicksal. Deswegen warten wir hier, bis der Besitzer vorbeikommt und dann werde ich ihn fragen, ob er mich heiraten will."

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder so lustig? Das war mein Ernst."

„Nessie. Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber wenn ich jetzt mit einer Verlobten nach Hause kommen würde … puh… ich glaube, ich müsste keiner Sekunde später Kopflos durch die Welt wandern."

Was sollte dass den jetzt?

„Aber, ich glaube", plapperte der Blonde neben mir weiter. „bis zur Party könnte ich dich mitnehmen, ohne dass du mich heiraten musst oder sonstiges."

„Was?" fragte ich.

Collin fasste in seine Hosentasche und holte etwas kleines schwarzes heraus. Er drückte darauf herum und vor mir blinkten die Lichter des Audis auf.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße." War das einzige, was ich raus brachte.

„Also so würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Sondern eher als wirklichen Weibermagnet."

„Du bist so ein Dreckskerl."

„Du darfst mich auch Collin nennen. Dreckskerl ist immer so formell."

„Mal wirklich. Das ist dein Auto. Und du…"

„Und was? Ich fahre jeden Morgen mit dem Bus?"

„Unter anderem."

„Tja. Wir wäre es, wenn ich dir das erkläre, während wir mit diesem Schätzchen eine Runde drehen?" schlug er vor und präsentierte mit seinen Händen das Auto, wie ein Showmaster in einer dieser Nachmittagssendungen.

„Darf ich fahren?" fragte ich und machte das beste Engelsgesicht, das ich drauf hatte. Bisher hatte es immer geklappt. Bis auf einmal.

„Ähm… Ich sagte, mitnehmen."

„Zicke." Ohne weitere Widerworte stieg ich ein.

„Und wieso fährst du jetzt mit dem Bus?" fragte ich, als wir mit dröhnendem Motor die Straße hinunterheizten.

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall."

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte ich und musterte ihn, auf Verletzungen oder sonstige Schrammen, die auf einen Autounfall schließen ließen.

„Mir schon. Aber dem Auto nicht."

„Der sieht doch aber ganz normal aus. Nichts kaputt oder so. Oder gibt es ein Leck in der Benzinleitung, von dem ich wissen sollte?" scherzte ich.

„Es war nicht das Auto. Ein anderes. Das Lieblinsauto meines Vaters."

„Möchte ich wissen, was du zerstört hast?"

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Am liebsten würde ich es ja selbst noch nicht einmal mehr wissen."

„Okay. Dann frag ich auch nicht weiter. Aber was ist den genau ist passiert? Es muss ja schon etwas Schlimmeres gewesen sein, wenn du danach Bus fährst."

Er schwieg eine ganze Weile. Ich wollte schon nachhacken, als er anfing zu reden.

„Es war vor zwei Jahren. November. Es regnete. Ich war Abends noch unterwegs. Einfach um ein bisschen durch die Gegend zu fahren. Ich hatte gerade erst meinen Führerschein bekommen und lebte praktisch im Auto. An dem Abend hat mein Dad mir seinen Schlüssel gegeben und gesagt, ich solle doch mal eine Runde mit seinem Drehen. Ich wusste, dass es ein sehr großer Vertrauensbeweis war. Niemand außer ihm durfte den Wagen anfassen geschweige denn fahren. Ich war so happy, dass ich praktisch in die Garage rannte und vom Grundstück brauste. Ich fuhr überall herum. Ich hatte bestimmt schon halb Dublin abgefahren… und dann begegnete ich ihnen. Ich hatte mir bei Burger King eine Cola geholt und wollte gerade wieder ins Auto einsteigen, als mich ein Kerl anlaberte. Was ich doch für ein tolles Auto hätte. Was der so unter der Haube hätte und der ganze Mist. So übermütig wie ich war, gab ich gnadenlos damit an. Wieso auch nicht? Die Karre war klasse. Alles lief auch gut, bis der Kerl mir ein Rennen anbot, um meine große Klappe unter Beweis zu stellen. Wie schon gesagt. Ich war übermütig und dumm. Deswegen willigte ich ein. Beim beschleunigen hat mich der Kerl von der Seite gerammt, ich hab die Kontrolle auf der nassen Straße verloren und den Wagen um einen Baum gewickelt. Mein Vater war stocksauer, weil ich mich auf diese Spielchen eingelassen hatte. Wochenlang hatte er mir Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich durfte nicht einmal mehr in die Nähe unserer Garage."

„Ist dir was passiert? Ich meine, es war ein Unfall. Dir muss doch was passiert sein."

„Nein. Ich hatte nur ein paar kleine Schrammen. Körperlich. Psychisch machte mich dass mit meinem Vater echt fertig."

„Kann ich verstehen. Aber wieso fährst du dann jetzt den Audi?"

„Als mein Vater sich beruhigte, haben wir einen Deal gemacht. Ich durfte zwar wieder Auto fahren. Aber nur unter bestimmten Umständen. Ansonsten ist der Bus angesagt oder andere öffentliche Verkehrsmittel."

„Und was gelten heute für besondere Umstände?"

„Ich hab meinem Dad erzählt, dass ich ein hübsches Mädchen unmöglich mit dem Bus zu einer Party bringen kann. Das verstand er natürlich."

„Wenn du versuchst, dich einzuschleimen, dann kannst du gleich damit aufhören."

„Wieso einschleimen? Alles was ich gesagt habe, entspricht der Realität."

Meine Wangen wurden rot, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Was war bloß los mit mir. Früher war ich nie rot geworden. Außer einmal beim jagen mit Emmet, aber die Geschichte gehört hier nicht her.

Collin war mein Freund. Mein bester Freund. Zumindest hier. Er war der beste Ersatz, den es hier gab. Und obwohl ich ihn nicht als Ersatz betrachtete, half er mir, Jake wenigstens für einen kurze Zeit zu vergessen. Aber wie schon gesagt. Er war mein bester Freund. Nicht DER Freund. Und das musste ich so schnell wie möglich klären, bevor das aus dem Ruder lief und ich allein da stand.

„Collin, das zwischen uns ist doch nur Freundschaft, oder?" Auf den darauf folgenden Blick konnte ich ziemlich wenig deuten. Und wieder einmal wäre Dads Fähigkeit eine große Hilfe.

Himmel. Hoffentlich hatte ich nichts Falsches gesagt. Denn wenn er wirklich mehr als nur Freundschaft im Auge hatte, war die Aktion hier ziemlich daneben.

„Du denkst, ich will mehr als Freundschaft?" fragte er. War das jetzt so ne Frage, bei der ich mit einer Falschen Antwort alles ruinieren konnte. Ich wusste es nicht. Aber mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, ich sollte die Wahrheit sagen. Aber wenn ich ihn falsch verstand, dachte er am Ende noch, ich wäre eine von diesen Mädchen, die dachten, dass jeder Kerl auf sie stand.

Das Bauchgefühl siegte.

„Du machst manchmal solche Andeutungen, da weiß ich nicht mehr recht, was ich denken soll. Wie gerade eben zum Beispiel."

„Was meinst du mit Andeutungen?" fragte er trocken. Es schien ihn kein bisschen zu berühren. Vielleicht war das Bauchgefühl doch falsch gewesen.

„Naja. Als Josh vor ein paar Tagen an meine Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen ist. Da hattest du einen ziemlich eifersüchtigen Unterton in der Stimme."

„Ach das meinst du." Sagte er und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Schweigen. War für ihn das Thema damit beendet? Also für mich. Immerhin hatte ich noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage bekommen. Und da ich den Dickkopf von Mum geerbt hatte, ließ ich auch nicht so schnell locker.

„Ja. Wie siehst du die Sache?"

Er lachte und beäugte mich von der Seite. „Wenn ich das jetzt sage, dann könnte es wieder zweideutig für dich sein."

„Erzähl es mir trotzdem." Wenn das Schiff schon unterging, dann schon wenigstens mit wehenden Fahnen.

„Ich war genauso übernächtigt wie Josh. Immerhin hatten wir zusammen gespielt. Ich wäre am liebsten auch eingeschlafen. Aber er tat es. An deiner Schulter. Und er kannte dich gerade mal einen Tag. Ich hatte mit ihm noch nicht über dich gesprochen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er auf dich steht oder wie es ist. Deswegen klang ich so eifersüchtig. Er durfte schlafen. Und sogar an deiner Schulter. Und ich musste ihm auch noch meinen Kaffee geben."

„Also hast du Angst, dass ich dir Josh wegnehme?" scherzte ich.

„Es ist so. Ich kenne dich noch nicht lange, aber es kommt mir vor, als würde ich dich schon ewig kennen. Als wärst du eine alte Freundin, die früher mal weggegangen ist und jetzt wiedergekommen ist. Deswegen hab ich dich an dem ersten Tag auch angesprochen. Es war so was wie eine Vorahnung, dass wir uns gut verstehen würden. Und das tun wir ja auch. Wenn Josh nun aber auf dich gestanden hätte. Und das sah damals wirklich so aus. Wer schläft schon an der Schulter einer Mädchens, das er gerade erst kennen gelernt hat, wenn er nicht auf sie steht. Wer schläft überhaupt an der Schulter eines Mädchens? Naja. Auf jeden Fall, was hätte ich den getan, wenn was aus euch geworden wäre. Irgendwann zofft ihr euch und ich steh zwischen den Fronten, weil ich keinen von euch beiden wirklich verlieren will."

Na, dass leuchtete ein. Das leuchtete sogar mehr als ein. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht verlieren. Er wollte sich nicht zwischen ihnen entscheiden.

Und ich hatte mich hier gerade vollkommen zum Affen gemacht. Herzlichen Dank auch, blödes Gehirn. Am liebsten hätte ich mir mit der Hand gerne gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Aber Collin dachte nach dieser Autofahrt bestimmt schon so genug Zeug über mich, was er eigentlich nicht denken sollte. Also ließ ich die Ein-Frau-Schlägerei lieber aus.

„Aber um deinen eigentliche Frage zu beantworten. Es ist nur Freundschaft zwischen uns."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Puh. Das Schiff ging doch nicht unter.

„Man, bist du erleichtert." Bemerkte er ein wenig gekränkt. Super. Schon wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber bei mir ist es etwa gleich wie bei dir. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Was wäre, wenn es anders wäre. Ich könnte ja schlecht mit jemandem befreundet sein, der insgeheim auf mich steht."

„Na gut. Aber nur um noch weiteren Missverständnissen vorzubeugen. Ich könnte gar nichts mit dir anfangen."

Er könnte gar nicht? Wie sollte ich das den jetzt verstehen? War ich so hässlich für ihn? Oder hatte ich was an bei seiner sexuellen Orientierung falsch verstanden?

„Das heißt?" fragte ich. Also wenn ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen hatte, wollte ich es wissen, bevor ich ihn mit jemandem falschen verkuppelte. Nicht, dass ich das vorhatte. Aber wenn ich mal einer Süßen über den Weg lief, die sich nicht nur an ihrem Äußeren interessiert war und auf Autos stand, würde ich bestimmt nicht zögern, sie anzusprechen.

„Es heißt, dass du so was wie… wie soll ich es sagen?"

„Einfach frei heraus."

„Du bist eher so was wie ne Schwester oder Cousine für mich. Ich weiß, du bist hübsch und nett und alles, was ein Kerl sich wünscht. Aber ich sehe dich nicht so."

Das war schon wieder etwas komisch gewesen. Aber ich wusste ja, dass da nicht mehr war als Freundschaft.

„Und was unternimmst du so mit deiner Cousine oder deiner Schwester?"

„Naja. Alles, was ich mit den anderen Mädchen nicht mache. Zocken, über Autos reden, meinem besten Freund eine Freundin suchen."

„Oh, gut zu wissen. So einen großen Bruder beziehungsweise Cousin hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht."

„Das ist gut. Aber nicht nur das. Ich werde dir auch sämtliche nervigen Typen von Hals halten."

„Das wird ja immer besser. Wir sollten dich klonen sodass jedes Mädchen so ein Glück hat wie ich." Scherzte ich.

„Klar. Solange das Original nur von dir beansprucht wird."

„Das lässt sich einrichten, Bruder."

„Da bin ich ja froh. Und da du das Original gleich mal testen kannst, darf ich dir mitteilen, dass wir so gut wie da sind."

Verwundet schaute ich mich um. Wir waren mitten im Wald. Wann war dass den passiert? Als ich dass letzte Mal richtig auf die Straße geachtet hatte, waren wir noch durch die Stadt gefahren. Mit mir stimmte garantiert irgendwas nicht. Ich war noch nie so unaufmerksam gewesen. Aber es konnte ja auch gut sein, dass wir gleich aus dem Wald fahren würden. Immerhin sah hier nichts wirklich nach Party aus. Außer natürlich, die irischen Kids verstanden unter Party eine großes Paintball Gemetzel.

Der Wald lichtete sich kein bisschen. Er wurde eher immer dichte.

Collin bog von der Hauptstraße in einen kleinen, gekiesten Weg ein. So fingen Horrorfilme an. Collin war der Massenmörder. Ich das Opfer. Eigentlich sollte ich mich jetzt panisch aus dem Auto werfen und um mein Leben rennen. Aber mal ehrlich. Wenn er mich wirklich angreifen sollte, würde wahrscheinlich eine Ohrfeige von mir reichen, um ihm dem Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen. Vor allem war es nicht irgendein psychotischer Typ neben mir, mit einer gruseligen Maske und einer Kettensäge. Es war Collin. Der Collin, der mir das Mittagessen wegaß und mein Notebook bearbeitete. Der Collin, der die Gedankenkontrolle meines Vaters überlebt hatte.

Himmel. Was dachte ich den jetzt schon wieder für krankes Zeugs. Massenmörder, Kettensägen. Als Nächsten tauchten bestimmt ein paar grüne Männchen auf, die die ganze Zeit sagen E.T. nach Hause telefonieren.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um auch diesen kranken Gedanken loszuwerden. Und da fiel es mir auf. In weiter Ferne, Vampiraugen versteht sich, tauchten ein paar gedämpfte Lichter auf. Und wir fuhren direkt auf sie zu. Von Menschen war nichts zu sehen. Aber Autos waren es. Dort bei den Lichtern standen ein paar. Sie schimmerten leicht in dem Licht. Ansonsten war es stockfinster.

„Wo sind die ganzen Leute?" fragte ich und deutete auf die Autos, die immer größer wurden.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen." Collin trat noch einmal auf das Gaspedal, der Motor heulte auf, er bremste wieder ab und blieb neben einem gelben Hummer H2 zu stillstand.


	11. Fremde Besucher, bekannte Lieder

Kapitel 9 (Teil 2)

Fremde Besucher, bekannte Lieder

„Wieso fahrt ihr eigentlich alle solche Nobelkarossen. Würde es etwas einigermaßen Alltagstauglicheres nicht auch bringen?" fragte ich und deutete um die Autos um mich herum. Das hier war noch schlimmer als der Schulparkplatz. Zumindest, was die Wagen betraf.

Menschen waren ja immer noch weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Wieso den? Der Hummer ist doch alltagstauglich. Genau wie der BMW hier oder der Porsche Cayenne. Vielleicht ein bisschen protzig. Aber es muss Josh gefallen, nicht mir." Entgegnete Collin und suchte nach irgendetwas im Handschuhfach.

„Josh? Welches Auto gehört ihm den?" Egal welches es war, ich konnte nachvollziehen, dass er vor ein paar Tagen so übel reagiert hatte, als es um sein Auto ging.

„Der H2 neben dir."

Josh. Einen Hummer H2. Irgendwie brachte ich die beiden Bilder nicht zusammen. Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass er so was ‚normales' fuhr wie meine Mum. Nichts, was viele Blicke auf sich zog. Aber das Monstrum hier. Und dann auch noch in gelb?

„Was suchst du da eigentlich?" fragte ich und beugte mich ein wenig herunter, um sehen zu können, was er da suchte. Vergebens. Das einzige, was ich sah waren Collins Schultern und sein Haarschopf.

„Das hier." Sagte er und leuchtete mich mit einer Taschenlampe an. Ich drückte die Augen zusammen und wendete den Kopf ab.

„Depp." Brummte ich so leise.

„Also, können wir uns dann auf den Weg machen?" fragte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Auf den Weg machen? Wie weit wollte er denn noch in den Wald hinein? Aber um das herauszufinden, musste ich mitgehen.

„Sicher." Sagte ich, hackte mich an seiner Seite ein und warf noch mal einen prüfenden Blick über die Autos. Ich hatte keines bisher auf dem Schulparkplatz bemerkt. Also mussten hier wohl ein paar andere Leute feiern. Oder aber, es waren genau die gleichen, nur dass sie andere Autos benutzten. Joshs Auto hatte ich bisher auch nicht bemerkt. Und wenn die ganzen Leute schon so reich waren, ist es doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die nur eine von diesen Karren daheim herumstehen hatten.

Collin führte mich um die Autos herum zu einem kleines Weg, der gerade breit genug war, sodass man nebeneinander laufen konnte, ohne andauernd das Buschwerk zu streifen. Durch das Blätterdach über uns konnte ich wage den Mond erkennen. Immer mal wieder raschelte es um uns herum. Nichts Weltbewegendes. Im Wald war es nie still.

„Hast du Angst?" fragte Collin nach einer Weile.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich hab ja meinen großen Bruder dabei." Scherzte ich.

„Ich meine ja nur, weil du dich so festklammerst."

Festklammerst? Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, wie ich seinen Arm dicht an mir hielt. Ich hatte mich schon regelrecht verkrampft. Schnell lockerte ich meinen Griff ein wenig.

„Sorry, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Entschuldigte ich mich und war bedacht, mich nicht wieder so festzukrallen. Was war mit mir los? Ich hatte kein bisschen Angst. Und trotzdem sagte mir mein Körper etwas anderes.

Ich schaute mich um, was mit meinen Augen auch nicht schwer war. Der Wald sah fast schon gleich aus, wie der in Forks. Aber was hatte ich auch gedacht. Wald war Wald. Bäume, Büsche, Sträucher, Tiere. Das gleiche eben.

Ich wollte schon meinen Blick wieder auf den Trampelpfad vor uns werfen, als mir etwas auffiel. Irgendwas leuchtete in weiter Ferne. Ein Licht, dass sich schwankend auf uns zu bewegte. Von links nach rechts, von rechts nach links. Immer und immer wieder.

„Collin, da kommt was auf uns zu?" sagte ich so trocken, wie nur möglich.

„Ach quatsch. Was soll hier draußen denn schon sein? Das bildest du dir bestimmt nur ein." Meinte dieser und hielt meinen Arm ein wenig fester, so als wollte er damit meine Gedanken vertreiben.

Doch es half nichts. Da war dieses Licht und es kam auf uns zu. Ich sah es und bisher konnte ich mich immer auf meinen Sehsinn verlassen.

„Da ist ein Licht und es kommt auf uns zu." Beharrte ich, jetzt schon mit ein wenig angehobener Stimme.

„Nessie, das kann einfach nicht…." Ich hörte nicht länger auf das, was er mir zu sagen hatte, sondern drehte ihn mit einem Ruck in die Richtung. Er verstummte augenblicklich und schielte, genau wie ich, in das Unterholz.

„Da ist wirklich ein Licht." Sagte er, starrte in die Dunkelheit vor uns.

„Ach, was du nicht sagst. Wie bist du den darauf gekommen?"

„Sorry. Es hört sich nur eben etwas schräg an, wenn das jemand zu dir sagt, wenn man gerade mit einer Horrorfilmstimmung durch einen Wald läuft."

Horrorfilmstimmung? Okaaaaaay.

„Tja. Die Frage, die wir uns jetzt aber stellen sollten, wie in jedem Horrorfilm: Sollen wir stehen bleiben oder weglaufen?"

Er zog die Nase kraus und schielte in die Richtung. Seine Züge erhellten sich und er betrachtete mich. „Ich schau mir das mal an. Warte du hier." Sagte er, ohne einen Funken von Angst.

„Du willst da hingehen?" fragte ich unsicher. Also falls da wirklich etwas lauerte, das nicht ganz koscher war, sollte ich doch eher gehen. Ich war so gut wie unverwundbar. Nur wie sollte ich ihm das erklären, ohne sein Ego zu zerstören?

„Sicher. Was soll schon groß passieren? Mehr als sterben kann ich nicht." Haha. Echt. Sehr lustig. Ich schmeiß mich weg.

„Wenn wir gerade von Sterben reden. Heißt es nicht immer, man soll nicht auf das Licht zugehen?" Dieser Versuch, die ganze Situation ein wenig aufzulockern, misslang, denn mein ach so toller Retter watete schon los in den Wald.

„Warte du hier." Schrie er mir noch zu, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit vollkommen einhüllte. Ein Glück, dass ich so gut sehen konnte. Falls er angegriffen würde oder sonstiges, wäre ich gleich zu Stelle um ihn zu retten. Solange dass aber nicht passierte, war wohl warten angesagt. Aber um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, dass ich Collin nicht verlor, zog ich die Luft tief ein. Seinen Geruch im Gedächtnis zu haben, keine schlechte Idee.

Moos, Baum, Blätter, drei Rehe, aber kein Collin. Es gab keinen Geruch, den ich außer dem typischen des Waldes aufnahm. Ich atmete noch einmal ein. Vielleicht hatte ich es ja nur ‚übersehen', was aber eher unwahrscheinlich war. Und das war es wirklich. Kein Collin. Nur Wald. Wieso war mir das nicht schon in der Schule aufgefallen? Es gab dort viele Gerüche, aber seiner hätte mir doch auffallen müssen. Immerhin verbrachte ich mir ihm so gut wie jede freie Minute. Oder als ich ihn nach Hause gefahren hatte. Und das andere Ding, dass da draußen war, hatte ebenfalls keinen Geruch. Also war es schon mal kein Massenmörder. Der müsste ja nach Blut riechen oder sonstigen Leichensachen. Aber wieso hatte er keinen Geruch. Das war doch nicht möglich.

Ich stand auf dem kleinen Pfad, machte mir Gedanken doch plötzlich schienen sie alle nebensächlich. Ich sah Collins Gestalt nicht mehr. Kein dunkler Umriss mehr. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber da war nichts. Gar nichts. Selbst das Licht war weg. Panik machte sich in meiner Brust breit. Ich war ein Halbvampir und vor meinen Augen ist gerade mein Freund verschwunden. Ich war ein Wesen der Nacht und mein Freund wurde gerade von der Nacht verschluckt. Das war doch alles verrückt. Was sollte ich machen? Hilfe holen? Aber wo? Ich wusste nicht, wo ich die anderen finden konnte. In den Wald laufen? Aber würde ich ihn da finden? Ich kannte keinen Geruch, der mich leiten konnte. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen Umriss. Ich hatte gar nichts. Nothing. Nada.

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, in so einer Situation zu stecken. Wieso war ich nicht gegangen? Wieso hatte ich ihn nicht davon abgehalten, zu gehen. Das war doch alles total verrückt! Ich entschloss das einzige zu tun, was mir im Moment möglich erschien. Ich schaute mich noch einmal um, bevor ich einen Schritt auf den laubbedeckten Boden des Waldes machte.

Ich stellte alle meine Sinne auf höchste Stufe, sodass mir auch ja nichts entging. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen entfernte ich mich immer mehr von dem kleinen Trampelpfad und drang in den nächtlichen Wald ein.

Ein Rascheln zu meiner Rechten. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen, schaute in die Richtung. Nichts. Es war nichts. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich es mir nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Da war etwas gewesen.

Ich lief weiter. Keine zwei Schritte weiter, wieder ein rascheln. Dieses mal auf meiner linken Seite. Aber das einzige, was ich sah, war ein Baum. Noch nicht mal ein Busch, der das rascheln erklären könnte.

Ich setzte meinen einen Fuß wieder vor den anderen. Ich musste weiter in den Wald hinein. Das Licht war doch weiter weg gewesen, als ich vorher gedacht hatte. Eine Eule saß auf einem Ast, und schaute mich mit ihren großen, leuchtenden Augen an. Der Blick war schon fast hypnotisierend.

Ich spürte einen leichten Druck auf meiner Schulter. Bevor ich es recht realisierte, griff ich danach, machte eine geübte Handbewegung, drehte mich um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Körper des Angreifers auf dem Boden aufkam. Oh Gott.

Er keuchte laut auf, als die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Jetzt erst sah ich das goldene Haar, das im Mondschein leicht schimmerte.

„Collin." Es war nicht mehr als ein quicken, das ich herausbrachte. Ich schlug die Hände vor den Mund und starrte ihn erschrocken mit großen Augen an. „Es tut mir ja so Leid. Wen ich gewusst hätte, dass du es bist, ich hätte doch niemals…"

„Ist gut. War ja selber nicht der schlauste. Wer schleicht sich schon im Dunkeln an jemanden heran." Sagte er und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Hielt sich die rechte Hand an den Kopf, während er seinen Oberkörper mit der linken abstützte.

Schnell beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Du solltest doch auf dem Weg warten."

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich dich nicht mehr gesehen hab. Und dann war da die Eule und dann, hat jemand, hast du meine Schulter berührt,… Es tut mir so Leid. Wirklich."

„Passt schon." Sagte er, klopfte sich das Laub vom Mantel, richtete sich vollkommen auf und schenkte mir ein hinreisendes Lächeln.

„Wo hast du eigentlich so was gelernt?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte ich, während ich ein Blatt von seiner Jacke zupfte, dass er wohl übersehen hatte.

„Diese Jacky-Chun-Aktion." Verdammt. Ausrede. Ausrede. Ich brauchte dringend eine Ausrede.

„Ich hab mal einen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht." Die Ausrede war zwar mies, aber er glaubte sie anscheinend, denn er nickte nur mir dem Kopf.

„Collin?" rief eine fremde Stimme durch den Wald. Schnell schaute ich mich um. In einiger Entfernung machte ich eine Silhouette aus, etwa 1,90 groß, von der Statur her männlich.

„Wie sind hier." Schrie Collin zurück und entzündete die Taschenlampe. Er kannte ihn? Im Lichtpegel nahm die Silhouette Form an. Es war ein junger Mann, etwa zwanzig Jahre alt und Muskulös gebaut. Er hatte Dunkelbraune Haare, die in einem Gewirr aus Haaren von seinem kopf hingen. Ein Ansatz von einem Bart. Strahlend Blaue Augen, genau wie Collins. Er trug einen schwarzen, eng anliegenden Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Eine dunkle Jeanshose und einen etwas älter aussehenden Schaal um den Hals, der aber nur noch die Farbe seiner Augen unterstrich.

„Wer ist wir?" fragte der Unbekannte und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie perfekt seine Lippen waren.

„Darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Renesmee. Eine gute Freundin von mir." Erklärte Collin und nahm den Lichtpegel von dem Unbekannten.

„Renesmee?" fragte der Fremde ein wenig ungläubig. „Lustiger Name."

„Danke." Entgegnete ich ein wenig bissiger, als beabsichtigt.

„Sorry, so war's nicht gemeint. Er ist nur … ungewöhnlich."

„Du kannst sie auch Nessie nennen. Ist ihr sowieso lieber." Mischte sich Collin ein, um wohl einem unangenehmen Ausgang des Gesprächs aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Nessie. Hört sich viel süßer an." Sagte er mit seiner unglaublichen Stimme. Sie war rau, aber dennoch so voller Autorität und Ausstrahlung. Unglaublich eben.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir auf die Party gehen. Hier im Wald herumzusitzen, entspricht nicht gerade der Vorstellung von dem heutigen Abend." Sagte Collin, hackte sich wie eben bei mir ein und lief langsam mit mir wieder in Richtung des Weges. Der Fremde gesellte sich auf seine andere Seite und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Wo ist die Party eigentlich?" fragte ich und schaute meinen blonden Begleiter von der Seite an.

„Noch ein kleines Stück den Weg runter. Wir müssten gleich da sein."

„Kannst du mir nachher das Auto geben, Collin. Ich muss schon früher los." fragte der Fremde. Collin sollte ihm das Auto geben? Waren sie so eng befreundet?

„Nein, heute nicht. Ich muss Nessie nachher wieder nach Hause bringen. Frag doch Janice."

Janice. Wer war den das?

„Die ist mit Nicky hergekommen."

„Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Vielleicht kann dich Matt mitnehmen. Der wollte heute auch schon früher gehen."

Na super. Noch mehr fremde Namen. Ich würde heute Abend wohl noch viele Fremde kennenlernen.

„Mal schauen. Wann geht ihr denn?"

„Keine Ahnung. Kommt ganz darauf an." Bemerkte Collin locker.

Ein zustimmendes Grummeln war von dem Fremden zu vernehmen. Wir liefen weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Keiner Sagte etwas. Plötzlich fing Collin an in seiner Manteltasche nach etwas zu suchen.

„Shit." Sagte er und vergrub seine Hand noch tiefer in der Tasche.

„Was vergessen?" fragte der Fremde.

„Ja. Ich sollte Matt noch was von meinem Dad mitbringen und hab's im Auto liegen lassen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich geh noch mal zurück. Geht ihr beide doch schon mal vor. Ich komm dann gleich nach." Sagte Collin und schon eilte er in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung. Na super. Jetzt war ich auch noch alleine mit dem Fremden. Ich kannte ja noch nicht mal seinen Namen und Collin lies mich mit ihm alleine. Aber es musste ja wohl ein sehr enger Freund sein, sonst würde er ihn ja auch nicht fragen, ob er sein Auto haben könnte. Nichts desto trotz kannte ich ihn nicht. Er ist und bleibt ein Fremder. Ein Unbekannter. Mit einem wirklich schönen Hintern….

Nessie. Schluss. Ermahnte ich mich selbst. Wie konnte ich über jemanden so denken, den ich noch nicht mal kannte?

„Du bist neu hier, oder?" fragte der knackige Hintern.

Überrascht schaute ich auf. Diese Frage hatte mir seit ein paar Tagen keiner mehr gestellt.

„Ja. Wir sind hergezogen."

„Und von wo?"

„Aus Amerika. Washington."

„Washington D.C.? Hat dein Vater was mit der Regierung zu tun?"

„Nein. Der Bundesstaat Washington. Und nein, er hat nichts mit der Regierung zu tun. Ich glaube sogar, dass er die letzten Male nicht mal gewählt hat." Immerhin war er offiziell nicht in der entsprechenden Altersklasse gewesen.

„Der Bundesstaat? Ist doch im Norden der Westküste, nicht?"

„Ja. Ganz oben. Bei Seattle."

„In Seattle war ich schon. Sehr regnerische Stadt. Aber sonst ganz schön." Ein Gefühl machte sich in meiner Brust breit, das ich bisher noch nicht kannte. Der Fremde war in Seattle gewesen, ganz in meiner Nähe und ich hatte ihn verpasst. Ich könnte ihn schon seit Jahren kennen. Nicht erst seit ein paar Minuten. Wir hätten schon unzählige Sache zusammen unternehmen können. Und was das komische daran war. Ich wollte, dass wir schon viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Ich wollte ihn schon kennen. Ich wollte mir ihm befreundet sein. Ich wollte, dass er mit mir über alles redet, dass er mir vertraute.

„Wieso seid ihr hergezogen?" Der Unbekannte riss mich mit seinen Worten aus meinen Gedanken.

„Mein Dad hat hier einen Job gefunden. Er arbeitet an der Uni als Dozent für Musik." Erklärte ich und erwischte mich selbst dabei, wie ich am liebsten stehen geblieben wäre, um noch länger mit ihm ungestört zu reden. Ich konnte schon in naher Ferne ein paar Lichter ausmachen und das leise Geräusch von Musik und menschlichen Stimmen, die sich unterhielten war zu vernehmen. Doch ich unterdrückte diesen Zwang. Was würde der Kerl dann von mir denken?

„Kennst du dich auch mit Musik aus?"

„Schon einigermaßen."

„Wir wäre es dann mit einem kleinen Spielchen?" schlug er vor.

Spielchen? Na gut. Es konnte doch nur lustig werden. Ich spielte mit einem fremden, wirklich gut aussehenden Kerl im Wald, bei stockdunkler Nacht.

„Okay. Aber unter einer Bedingung."

„Ich werde sie erfüllen, wenn es in meiner Macht steht." sagte er, legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust und stand kerzengrade. Ich kicherte und stupfte ihn mit dem Finger in den Bauch. Sofort zuckte er zusammen und hielt seinen Bauch fest mit beiden Händen umklammert.

„Ich spiele nicht mit Fremden. Besser gesagt, meine Mutter hat es mit vor sehr langer Zeit verboten."

Er schaute mich belustigt an. Schnell griff er nach meiner Hand und umschloss sie mit seiner. Ein kribbeln lief durch meinen Arm, bis hinauf zur Schulter. Er war so unglaublich warm. Und es fühlte sich so gut an. So vertraut.

„Ryan William Kennedy. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Seine blauen Augen funkelten aus der Dunkelheit wie zwei helle Sterne. Ich hätte sie ewig anschauen können, hätte er nicht meine Hand losgelassen. Zu gerne hätte ich nach ihr gegriffen und sie so um meine gelegt, wie er gerade eben. Stattdessen fasste ich mich wieder und setzte unsere Unterhaltung fort.

„Jetzt wo das geklärt wäre, können wir mit den Spielen beginnen." Sagte ich und lächelte leicht.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, fing er einfach an, ein Lied zu summen. Schon nach einigen Takten erkannte ich es und sagte die dazu gehörigen Zeilen im Kopf auf.

I saw thousands who could have overcome the darkness

For the Love of a lousy buck, I've watched them die.

Stick around, baby, we're not trough,

Don't look for me, I'll see you

When the night comes falling from the sky

Er verstummte und schaute mich fragend an. „Na, was war das?"

„When the night comes falling from the sky von Bob Dylan. "

Überrascht und auch ein bisschen misstrauisch schaute er mich an. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Wirklich gut. Das hat bisher keiner erkannt."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du nur jeden dritten Ton triffst." Scherzte ich und kicherte leise.

„Nur jeden dritten. Dann hab ich mich ja wirklich verbessert. Früher hab vielleicht jeden siebten getroffen."

„Was auch erklären würde, wieso es keiner erkannt hat."

„Wirklich lustig. Spielen wir weiter, bevor ich noch mal Opfer eines Witzes werde."

„Schieß los."

Wieder begann er zu summen. Und auch die Nummer war leicht.

Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease

Es war nur der Mittelteil und er hatte sich wohl erhofft, dass ich es nicht erraten würde. Tja. Leider hatte er Pech.

„A little less Conversation von Elvis Presley."

„Wow. Du bist wirklich gut." Lobte er mich. „Aber den nächsten wirst du nicht erraten."

„Das wollen wir ja sehen." Forderte ich ihn auf. Ich war schon gespannt, was es war. Bisher hatten beide Lieder zu der jetzigen Situation gepasst.

Er fing erneut an zu summen. Dieses Mal war der Takt ein wenig anders als bei den vorherigen. Es war ein neueres Lied. Nichts aus den Sechzigern oder den Siebzigern. Was von heute. Dennoch hatte ich den Titel im Kopf.

So when I'm out of control and I'm out of my mind  
Just remember one thing – I think I'm just fine  
So catch me when I fall, I won't remember anything at all  
So catch me when I fall

Ich schaute mich angesichts des Titels um und merkte, dass wir schon fast bei der Party angekommen waren. Wow. Der Songtitel war wirklich gut ausgesucht. Respekt, dass er so was im Kopf hatte.

„Na, hast du's?" fragte er.

„Time is running out von Papa Roach. Aber du hättest mir auch einfach sagen können, dass wir schon da sind."

„Aber so ist es lustig. Was ich allerdings nicht lustig finde ist, dass du bisher alles erraten hast. Das hat noch keiner geschafft." Grummelte er.

„Na gut. Einen Versuch hast du noch."

Ohne etwas zu sagen, begann er mit der gleichen Prozedur wie schon bei den Malen davor.

Und wieder würde ich ihn enttäuschen müssen.

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
everybody's waiting' for me to arrive  
Sending' out the message to all of my friends

Auch dieser Titel passte wieder genial, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du es nicht dieses Mal nicht erraten hast." Flehte er. Doch es tat mir Leid, wenn es um das gewinnen von Spielen ging, war etwas ich eigen.

„Ich sag dazu nur eines. Get the Party started."

„Wie du willst, ich kann schlecht einem so schönen Mädchen einen Wunsch ausschlagen."

Ich lachte nur und gemeinsam gingen wir die letzten Meter.

Wir befanden uns auf einer riesigen Lichtung. Überall hingen Lichter an den Bäumen, was die ganze Umgebung in eine gemütliche Helligkeit tauchte. Insgesamt waren ungefähr dreißig Leute da. Ein paar saßen auf Baumstämmen um ein Lagerfeuer, tranken etwas und unterhielten sich. Andere tanzten in dem niedrigen Gras vor einem kleinen Podest, auf dem ein Kerl Musik auflegte. Und wieder andere tummelten sich um einen Tisch, der etwas abseits stand.

Ryan legte seinen Arm um mich, was mir ein unaufhaltsames Grinsen auf das Gesicht zeichnete und steuerte mit mir zusammen auf das Lagerfeuer zu.

„Hey Leute." Sagte er freudig und hob die eine Hand zu Gruß. Die Leute um das Lagerfeuer schauten auf und nickten ihm einer nach dem anderen begrüßend zu. Es waren größtenteils Jungs.

„Na, Ryan. Wir dachten schon, du kommst nicht mehr." Sagte einer mit hellbraunen Haaren, die sein Gesicht bis zu den Wangenknochen umspielte und strahlend grüne Augen hatte. Was machten die Kerle hier? Bekamen sie als kleine Kinder irgendwelche Chemikalien verabreicht, dass sie so strahlenden Augen bekamen?

„Ich hatte ja auch glänzende Gesellschaft, Joseph." Meinte Ryan locker und grinste frech.

„Willst du uns deine Begleitung nicht vorstellen?" fragte Joseph. Begleitung? Er meinte mich. Er dachte ich wäre die Begleitung von dem heißen Kerl hier.

„Das ist Nessie." Sagte er nur ohne das mit der Begleitung richtig zu stellen. Hieß das dann, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, wenn ich als seine Begleitung galt?

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Nessie." Bemerkte Joseph. „Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?" Er deutete auf einen freien Platz neben ihm.

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, lenkte mich Ryan auch schon dort hin. Ich setzte mich hin und wollte gerade ein wenig mehr Platz machen, dass er sich neben mich sitzen konnte. Er legte nur seinen Arm auf meine Schulter, schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Lass nur. Ich hol erstmal was zu trinken. Was hättest du gerne?"

„Mir ist alles recht." Antwortete ich und versuchte, das bedauern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, weil er nicht hier blieb.

„Bring uns auch noch was mit, wenn du gerade gehst." Meldete sich jetzt ein Kerl zu Wort, der fast gleich Aussah wie Joseph. Er war nur ein wenig größer und muskulöser.

Ryan nickte und verschwand dann.

„Es ist immer nett, neue Leute kennen zu lernen." Sagte Joseph neben mir und lächelte.

„Ja, das ist." Pflichtete ich ihm bei.

„Kennst du Ryan schon lange?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, kenn ich ihn vielleicht gerade mal zehn Minuten."

Etwas verwundert schaute mich mein Gesprächspartner an. „Du Gehst mit einem Kerl auf eine Party, den du gerade mal zehn Minuten kennst?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht mit ihm hier. Sondern mit Collin." Erklärte ich.

„Oh. Und wo ist Collin?" suchend schaute er sich um.

„Er ist noch mal zurück zum Auto, weil er was für Matt vergessen hat."

Joseph grinste, stupfte dann den Kerl an, der genauso aussah wie er und hielt ihm fordernd die Hand hin. „Lass springen. Er hat's vergessen."

Sein Nachbar zog ein genervtes Gesicht, fasste dann in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Zehn Pfund schein heraus und legte ihn widerwillig in die Hand seines Gegenübers.

Joseph grinste breit und steckte das Geld ein.

„Habt ihr etwa darauf gewettet, ob Collin es vergisst oder nicht?" fragte ich ein wenig ungläubig.

„Was ist den bitte schlimm dran. Es ist leicht verdientes Geld. Auf Collin ist eben verlass."

Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und schaute in die Flammen vor mir, die sich zur Dunkelheit des Himmels nach oben züngelten.

„Was hab ich verpasst?" fragte Ryan, stieg von hinten über den Baumstamm und setzte sich neben mich. Er reichte ein paar rote Plastikbecher weiter und gab mir auch einen. Ich roch daran und zog sofort die Nase graus.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich und schaute etwas misstrauisch auf mein Getränk.

„Irisches Bier. Das Beste auf der ganzen Welt."

„Ich bin aber noch nicht Volljährig." Ich wusste nicht, ob sie es hier mit den Jungendstrafgesetzen so ernst nahmen. Immerhin hatte ich Ryan nie gesagt, wie alt ich war. Nachher machten sie sich noch strafbar.

„Das macht nichts. In Irland darf man Bier trinken, wenn man Erwachsen ist. Und da Collin dich mit hier her nimmt, reicht das wohl eindeutig."

„Aha." Sagte ich nur und schaute wieder auf die etwas zu dunkle Flüssigkeit in meinem Becher. Bei uns in Amerika war das Bier nie so dunkel gewesen. Nicht, dass ich oft welches gesehen, geschweige denn getrunken hatte. Opa Charlie hatte mal eines getrunken, als wir zusammen beim Footballspiel im Stadion waren. Ich hatte probiert und hatte mich ernsthaft gefragt, was alle daran so toll fanden.

„Soll ich dir was anderes holen?" bot Ryan an. Er musste wohl meinen angeekelten Blick gesehen haben. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen und bemerkte, wie alle um mich herum ihre aus ihren Bechern tranken, als wäre es Wasser. Ryan hatte ja auch gesagt, es war das Beste, das es gab. Vielleicht schmeckte es ja nicht so bitter wie das Zeug damals.

Und wie hieß es immer? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass nur. Ich probier es erstmal."

„Wirklich Nessie. Du musst das nicht trinken. Ich seh' doch deinen Gesichtsausdruck. So sieht Joseph aus, wenn er ein wenig über den Durst getrunken hat. Und das heißt meistens nichts Gutes."

„Nicht nur meistens. Immer. Stimmt's Bruderherz?" Meldete sich Josephs Nachbar zu Wort und stieß seinem Kumpel gespielt in die Seite.

„Danke Matt. Schinde einen noch besseren Eindruck bei der Kleinen." Beklagte sich dieser.

„Wenn es doch stimmt."

Moment mal. Das war Matt. Der Kerl, der fast genauso aussah wie Joseph. Und wenn ich gerade eben alles richtig mitbekommen hatte, waren die beiden Brüder. Kleine Gesellschaft. Wahrscheinlich kannte sich hier jeder schon seit Kindesalter.

„Hey Leute." Sagte eine vertraute Stimme und in meinem Augenwinkel konnte ich auch schon den blonden Haarschopf ausmachen.

„Hey Collin." Sagten Matt und Joseph gleichzeitig. Der Rest der Runde hob nur grüßend die Hand.

„Alles klar bei euch?" fragte er und schaute sich suchend nach einem Platz um.

„Klar." Sagte Joseph und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Plastikbecher. Collin reichte ein, in braunes Papier gehülltes Päckchen an Matt, der es mit einem Grinsen entgegennahm.

Sofort verschwand es hinter seinem Rücken in einem Rucksack. Musste wohl sehr wertvoll sein.

„Und, hast du die anderen schon kennen gelernt?" fragte Collin, dieses Mal an mich gerichtet.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Matt und Joseph eben."

„Und was ist mit den ganzen anderen?" er deutete auf die Anderen, die ebenfalls um das Lagerfeuer saßen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Na, dann sollten wir das ändern." Sagte er, fasste mich leicht am Arm, um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich aufstehen sollte. Ohne Widerworte stellte ich freudig mein Bier auf den Boden, ein Glück, dass ich es doch nicht probieren musste, und tat, was er verlangte. Er hängte sich an meinem rechten Arm ein und gemeinsam gingen wir um das Lagerfeuer herum, etwas abseits von den anderen. Ganz nah am Waldrand der Lichtung blieben wir stehen und er deutete auf die Menge.

„Siehst du die anderen am Lagerfeuer?" er deutete mit seinem Finger auf die anderen Kerle und die beiden Mädchen.

Ich nickte.

„Das sind die Öffentlichen. Du siehst sie auf jedem Abendessen, jedem Ball, jeder Party. Sie sind einfach immer da. Aber im Grunde haben sie nichts zu melden."

„Also sind sie eigentlich nur da, damit ihr ein paar Gäste mehr habt." Bemerkte ich.

„Ja, so könnte man es sagen. Wenn du mal irgendetwas über einzelne Personen herausfinden willst, wende dich an sie. Sie kennen jeden und wissen auch alles über jeden."

„Wow. Also ist das eure Klatsch und Tratsch Fraktion."

„Nun ja. Sie wissen eher andere Sachen. Wie du Geldmäßig dastehst oder wo du überall Immobilien hast. Die Klatsch und Tratsch Fraktion steht da drüben." Er deutete auf ein paar Mädels, die um einen Tisch zusammenstanden und sich eingehend unterhielten.

„Wenn du einen Skandal verbreiten willst, bist du bei ihnen richtig. Aber nimm dich in Acht. Niemals etwas gemeines oder niederträchtiges über sie zu sagen. Das wäre dein Ende."

„Will ich genauer wissen, wie du das meinst?" fragte ich.

„Nein, sicher nicht." Sagte Collin kopfschüttelnd.

„Okay. Wen haben wir hier noch?"

„Es gibt hier noch die Mitläufer. Erkennst du sofort, wenn du welche siehst. Sie stehen meistens am Rande einer Gruppe und nicken immer nur oder machen zustimmende Bemerkungen."

„Sind die in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich?" Nach der kleinen Info von den Tratschweibern fragte ich besser nach. Nicht, dass ich mich hier total zunichte machte, weil mich keiner gewarnt hatte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Sagte er abwinkend.

„Gibt es hier sonst noch jemanden?"

„Die Kletten, ganz nervige Personen. Versuch sie so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, falls dich mal eine anfällt." Ich kicherte. „Und dann gibt es da noch die ganz normalen Leute. Wie zum Beispiel Josh. Von denen geht überhaupt keine Gefahr aus. Keine Nennenswerte."

„Und zu welcher Gruppe gehörst du?" fragte ich, immerhin hatte er sich zu keinen von den anderen hinzugezählt.

„In welcher Gruppe ich bin, kann ich dir nicht verraten. Aber Ryan, Joseph, Matt und noch ein paar andere gehören dazu. Und da du meine Begleitung bist, du heute Abend auch."

„Ich gehöre also zu etwas, dass ich noch nicht einmal kenne?" fragte ich ein wenig skeptisch. Waren wir hier im Kindergarten, dass er es mir nicht sagen konnte, oder waren sie die Schlägertruppe von Dienst? Wobei ich mir auch da sicher war, das Dad das vorher in seinen Gedanken gelesen und mich nicht hätte mitgehen lassen.

„So könnte man es sagen." Nickte er und lächelte mich entschuldigend an.

Eine ganze Zeit lang schwiegen wir und schaute nur auf die anderen Partygäste. Josh und Alexis hatte ich auf der Tanzfläche entdeckt, wie sie eng umschlungen tanzten und sich gegenseitig anstrahlten. Sie sahen so süß und glücklich aus. Jetzt freute es mich, dass ich mich vor ein paar Tagen überwunden hatte, und sie für Josh angesprochen hatte. Es war ein tolles Gefühl zu wissen, dass man etwas dazu beigewirkt hatte.

„Wegen vorhin…" durchbrach Collin die Stille. „… Es tut mir Leid, dich allein mit Ryan gelassen zu haben. Es war nicht richtig. Ich hätte dich hier her bringen sollen und dann noch mal zurück laufen." Was redete er da. Was sollte daran denn bitte so schlimm gewesen sein, dass er sich jetzt bei mir entschuldigte?

„Es ist nicht der Rede wert." Sagte ich abwinkend. Und das war es auch. Ryan war nett. Wirklich nett. Und sein Aussehen war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.

„War er wenigstens nett?"

„Mehr als das. Er ist mir richtig sympathisch." Und noch mehr als das, diese wunderschönen Haare, der fast unsichtbare Bart.

„Gut. Denn normalerweise ist er nicht so gut auf Fremde anzusprechen."

„Also ich wüsste nichts, was ich an ihm auszusetzen hätte. Es war sogar richtig lustig." Gestand ich, als ich daran dachte, wie ich ihn gnadenlos bei seinem Spielchen abgezogen hatte.

„Lustig? Das hör ich nur selten in Verbindung mit meinem Cousin." Sagte er ein wenig nachdenklich, so als sagte er es mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

Hatte Ryan nicht gesagt, er hatte das Spielchen schon mit mehreren gemacht. Was fanden die da den nicht lustig dran? So was gab… Moment mal. Hatte Collin gerade Cousin gesagt?

„Dein Cousin?" fragte ich, ein kleines bisschen geschockt.

„Ja, mein Cousin." Bestätigte Collin.

„Du meinst Cousin in Bezug auf, der Sohn deiner Tante?" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten waren ihre strahlenden Augen. Sonst nichts. Oh. Doch. Sie hatten beide keinen Geruch. Aber was spielte das für eine Rolle. Niemals konnten sie verwandt sein.

„Ja, genau so meine ich es." Bestätigte er meine Frage erneut. Und es war doch wahr. Jetzt fiel es mir auch wieder ein. Ryan William Kennedy. So hatte er sich vorgestellt. Wieso war es mir vorher nicht schon aufgefallen? Vielleicht, weil ich zu sehr von ihm hingerissen war. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich nur nicht richtig hingehört, weil ich viel lieber mit ihm über etwas anderes reden wollte. Das war es. Oder etwa nicht?

Oder ich wollte es einfach nicht sehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich so eine anziehende Wirkung von einem Kerl wahrnahm, der verwandt ist mit meinem hiesigen besten Freund. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Kerl, der so wunderbar aussah und etwas von Musik verstand, der witzig, nett…

„Sollen wir wieder zu den anderen gehen?" Mit diesen Worten riss mich Collin aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte nur. Hatte er gesehen, wie ich über seinen Cousin gegrübelt hatte? Wie ich feststellen musste, dass ich wirklich auf ihn stand? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber fragen würde ich sicher nicht.

Er lief gemächlich zurück in Richtung Lagerfeuer. Er setze sich schon auf den Stamm und ich wollte mich neben ihn setzen, als ich heftig von hinten umarmt wurde. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, löste aber meine Verkrampfung, als ich merkte, wer das hinter mir war.

„Hey Alexis." Sagte ich glücklich. Sie ließ mich los und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Hey Nessie." Strahlte sie mich an. Ich konnte nicht anders, und tat es ebenfalls.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon da?" fragte sie.

„Ach, nicht wirklich lange. Und ihr?"

„Schon seit über einer Stunde."

„Wo ist Josh?" fragte ich und schaute mich suchend um. Gerade eben stand er doch noch mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche. Verschwunden sein, konnte er ja schlecht in so kurzer Zeit.

„Er holt nur schnell was zu trinken. Dann tanzen wir weiter." Sagte sie, und strahlte noch ein wenig mehr. Wo die Liebe hinfällt…

Ich erspähte ihren Begleiter, der mit einem grünen Plastikbecher etwas abseits stand und ihn gemächlich leerte, und dabei wie verzaubert das Mädchen neben mir anschaute. Ich winkte ihm leicht und er hob ebenfalls die Hand. Ich würde heute Abend wahrscheinlich nicht viel mit ihm reden, wenn man auf darauf hinsah, dass er nichts anderes im Kopf hatte als Alexis.

„Ich muss dann auch wieder. Viel Spaß dir noch. Und danke für die Hose. Die ist echt megaklasse. Findet Josh auch." Sagte sie noch grinsend und verschwand dann wieder, so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Ich wandte mich dem Feuer zu und ließ mich zwischen Ryan und Collin auf den Baumstamm sinken.


	12. Abschied, Freude und Trauer

Kapitel 12

Pumajäger im Flugzeug

„Sehr geehrte Fluggäste. Wir befinden uns im Landeanflug auf Seattle. Bitte legen sie die Sicherheitsgurte an und stellen sie ihre sitze in eine Aufrechte Position. Die Außentemperatur beträgt in der Stadt derzeit 21°C und es ist 14.38 Uhr Ortszeit. Wir bedanken uns, dass sie sich für unsere Airline entschieden haben und würden uns freuen, sie bald wieder begrüßen zu dürfen." Ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern über mir von einer freundlichen, jungen Männerstimme. Sicher würden die sich freuen. Man verbrachte ja auch gerne mal zehn Stunden in einer Hightech Sardinenbüchse, in der man fast schon dazu gezwungen wurde, nachzudenken. Ich hatte keinen einzigen Film angeschaut, der angeboten wurde. Ich hatte kein Kissen angenommen (immerhin waren die First-class-Sitze auch so ganz bequem). Ich hatte mich nicht mit anderen Fluggästen unterhalten. Ausgenommen Mum und Dad.

Ich hatte nichts getan, was mich vom denken hätte abhalten können. Ich hatte nachgedacht, bis ich fast wahnsinnig wurde. Ein Gedanken jagte den Nächsten. Eine Frage jagte die Nächste. Wie sollte ich reagieren, wenn ich Jake wiedersah? Am liebsten würde ich mich einfach nur in seine Arme schmeißen und ihn erstmal ordentlich durch knuddeln. Aber ich war so verdammt sauer. Hatte so einer Wut im Bauch, dass ich schon damit angefangen hatte, Mordpläne zu schmieden. Sie alle hatten zwei Dinge gemeinsam. Naja. Drei. Es kam immer eine Kettensäge darin vor. Die einzige Waffe, von der ich dachte, dass sie einen Wolf wie Jake mühelos zerstören könnte. Aber kommen wir zu den anderen beiden Punkten. Ich würde sie niemals ausführen. Und zu gut all letzt. Sie brachten Dad alle dazu loszulachen (wie ich es hasste, wenn er meine Gedanken las). Aber Jake war doch selbst Schuld. Wieso hatte er mich nicht angerufen? Vor unserer Abfahrt, hatte er mir noch hoch und heilig versprochen, mich jeden Gottverdammten Tag anzurufen. Und was hatte er letztendlich gemacht? Gar nichts! Nicht ein lausiger Anruf!!

„Er hat angerufen, Nessie." Bemerkte Dad beiläufig hinter mir. Ich verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

Aber erst nach einer Woche. Und dann auch erst, als ich nicht zuhause war.

„Woher soll Jake den wissen, ob du daheim bist oder nicht?"

DAD!!! Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass er davor schon genug Zeit hatte anzurufen. Was hätte ich den tun sollen? Neben dem Telefon versauern und als alte Frau enden, die mit zwanzig Katzen in einem kleinen, baufälligen Haus wohnt und die Kinder in ihrer Nachbarschaft anzickt? Und alles nur, weil der Flohhaufen sich nicht gemeldet hat.

„Nenn ihn nicht Flohhaufen. Dieses Privileg hat nur Rosalie. Und wenn ich dich beruhigen darf. Du wirst niemals als alte Katzenfrau enden, weil du den besten Schönheitschirurg hast, den es weltweit gibt. Deine Gene."

Mag ja sein. Aber wenn dich meine Gedanken so stören, DANN BLEIB EINFACH AUS MEINEM KOPF!!!

„Aber sie sind so lustig. Besser als jede Komödie. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie du ihn mit…."

„DAD, ist gut jetzt."

„Ich hasse es, wenn ihr das tut." Bemerkte Mum. Ich konnte den genervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme schon fast herausfiltern.

Genauso entnervt drehte ich mich auf meinem Sitz um, starrte über die Rückenlehne und warf den beiden Hübschen hinter mir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Dann sag deinem Mann, er soll aus meinem Kopf draußen bleiben."

„Miss, wenn sie bitte so nett wären sich anzuschnallen." Wies mich augenblicklich eine Stewardess an. Dad schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen. Ich streckte ihm noch die Zunge heraus, bevor ich der Anweisung nachging. Ich spürte, wie sich Mamas unsichtbares Schild um mich legte, sodass meine Gedanken vor Dad geschützt waren. Im Laufe meines Lebens hatte ich eine art Sensibilität entwickelt und spürte ihr Schild, wenn es sich weitete und mich einschloss.

Jetzt, da ich denken konnte, was ich wollte, beschloss ich, nicht mehr an Jake zu denken. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Der Flieger kam auf dem Boden auf und ein rütteln durchfuhr mich. Umso näher wir dem Flughafengebäude kamen, umso schneller wurde mein Herzschlag.

„Dein Herz flattert schneller als das eines jungen Vogels, der von einem Puma angegriffen wird." Bemerkte Dad trocken, woraufhin ich nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Denk erstmal, wie schnell das Herz des Pumas schlägt, wenn er von dir angegriffen wird." Konterte meine Ma. Ich grinste nur und warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Mit einem rütteln kam das Flugzeug auf dem Boden auf. Die Passagiere fingen augenblicklich an zu klatschen, wie es bei längeren Flügen üblich war. Ich warf stattdessen einen prüfenden Blick auf das Flughafengebäude, auf das wir jetzt mit zügigem Tempo zurollten. Mein Herz trommelte schon so stark, dass ich mir fast sicher war, dass es jeden Moment aus meiner Brust springen und dann einer Popband beitreten würde.

„Miss?" hörte ich eine älter klingende, leise zierliche Stimme. Verwundert schaute ich mich um und bemerkte, wie die ältere Dame, die auf der andere Seite des Flugzeugs mich anschaute.

„Ja?"

„Wären sie so freundlich und würden mir helfen, meine Tasche aus den Oberfächern zu holen. Die Stewardess hat immer so viel zu tun."

Wie konnte ich so einer alten Dame, mit ihren weißen Locken und der ulkigen Brille etwas ausschlagen?

„Sicher." Nickte ich ihr zu. Die anderen Passagiere schnallten sich schon los. Ich tat es ihnen gleich, warf mir meine Schultertasche über die Schulter und machte mich daran, aufzustehen. Mum und Dad waren da schon etwas weiter. Die beiden waren schon auf direktem Weg zum Ausgang. Ich bemerkte einen muskelbepackten Kerl, der Mum einen Hey-Baby-Blick zuwarf. Dad legte provokativ seinen Arm um sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte mich daran, der älteren Dame mit ihrer Tasche zu helfen.

„Weswegen sind sie hier?" fragte sie mich und schaute mir dabei zu, wie ich mich streckte um an das Oberfach zu kommen.

„Hier ist mein Zuhause." Grinste ich. Das stimmte. Egal ob ich jetzt in Dublin wohnte oder nicht. Hier war und würde immer mein Zuhause bleiben. „Und sie?"

„Ich besuche meinen Enkel. Ein ganz reizender junger Mann. Und Alleinstehend hinzu." Ich wusste schon, worauf das hinauflief. So fingen Kuppelgespräche an.

Ich reichte der alten Dame ihre Tasche, schenkte ihr noch ein breites Lächeln und wandte mich dann mit den Worten „Meine Eltern warten, es war schön, sie kennengelernt zu haben." von ihr ab.

Ich eilte so schnell wie es ging aus der Sardinenbüchse. Eilte die Treppe hinunter, warf unten angekommen einen prüfenden Blick über die Menge und sah Mum und Dad bei einem rostfarbenen Riese stehen. Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die Menge von Fluggästen direkt auf die drei zu, Jake flog mir praktisch entgegen, während ich immer langsamer wurde.

Er wollte seine Arme um mich schlingen, doch aus unerklärlichen Gründen zuckte ich zurück. Verwundert schaute er mich an. „Was ist los?" fragte er, worauf er von mir nur einen bösen Blick bekam. All das Gefühl von Freude war auf einmal verfolgen. Und die Wut war allgegenwärtig. Sie sprudelte in mir wie in einem Vulkan. Und ehe ich mich versah, schrie ich ihn auch schon an. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein dich die ganze Zeit nicht zu melden! Ich hab dich vermisst verdammt noch mal! Du bist mein bester Freund, der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und du denkst noch nicht mal daran dich zu melden! Lass mich ja in Ruhe!" Die meisten Leute in der Flughafenhalle drehten sich neugierig zu uns um. Jake schaute nur verdutzt, als wäre er im falschen Film, was er ja auch irgendwie war.

„Nessie. Nessie, ich konnte dich nicht anrufen. Es hätte mich nichts mehr hier gehalten wenn ich das getan hätte." Meinte er entschuldigend und auch auf seinem Gesicht machte sich der Hundeblick breit, der Hundeblick, den ich so vermisst hatte. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Glaubst du ich hab dich nicht vermisst? Ist der Gedanke so abstoßend mich zu besuchen?" „Nessie nein, um Gottes willen. Ich wäre so gerne bei dir gewesen, aber es ging nicht. Ich hab ein Rudel zu führen." Jetzt kam er wieder mit der alten Leiher. „Rudel, Rudel, Rudel! Bei dir geht es immer nur um dein beschissenes Rudel! Was ich fühle ist die scheißegal!"

Seine Gesichtszüge strafften sich, er wurde wütend. „Nessie, das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du!" Rasch griff er nach meinen Händen, ohne dass ich schnell genug war, sie zu endwinden. „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß."

Blitzschnell zog er mich in seine Arme. Wütend schlug ich auf ihn ein, was ihn wohl nicht viel interessierte. „Nessie, es tut mir leid!"

Ich schluchzte laut auf, gab den Widerstand auf und vergrub meine Hände in seinem Shirt. Und dann kam alles von selbst aus meinem Mund. „Ich hab dich so vermisst Jake. Tu mir das nie wieder an!" Er zog mich fester an sich und flüsterte leise in mein Ohr ein Versprechen, dass ich ihm nur zu gerne abnahm. „Nie wieder!"

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Mum und Dad standen etwas abseits, mit den Koffern in den Händen und strahlten uns an. „Alles wieder okay?" erkundigte sich Mum. Wir nickten synchron.

„Dann können wir jetzt ja endlich nach Hause." Meinte Dad und lief, einen Arm um Mum gelegt voraus.

„Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, während ich weg war?" fragte ich meinen besten Freund und legte meinen Arm um ihn.

„Ich hab Sam in den Wahnsinn getrieben, genauso wie Emily, Dad, Jasper, Alice und wahrscheinlich alle anderen Rudelmitglieder." Sagte er und fuhr sich mit der hand durchs Haar.

„Also alles beim alten." Scherzte ich.

„Nein. Ich hatte so verdammtes Heimweh, nach drei bestimmten Personen, dass ich total verrückt wurde."

„Was auch erklärt, dass du Emily, Sam, Alice, Jasper und den Rest in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast. Wie geht es ihnen eigentlich?" Mit Alice hatte ich einmal telefonierte, seit wir weg waren. Mit den anderen jedoch nicht.

„Nachdem ich mich dafür entschuldigt habe, dass ich Sams und Emilys Wohnzimmer auseinander genommen habe, wirkten sie so, als würde es ihnen gut gehen. Und Alice." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich denke, sie hatte ein paar schöne Stunden mit Jasper." und verzog das Gesicht dabei zu einem lasziven Grinsen. Ich konnte mir schon denken, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Wie geht es Opa?" in meiner Stimme schwang die Sorge mit. Jake fuhr mir mit der Hand tröstend über den Rücken.

„Ich war selbst noch nicht bei ihm. Aber da ihr hergekommen seid, muss es wohl etwas schlechter aussehen. Sue hab ich auch schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen, also weiß ich von ihr auch nichts."

„Hmmm…" Als wir uns aufgemacht hatten nach Irland, ging es Opa noch ganz gut. Er machte sogar noch Scherze, dass ich Hammel und all so Zeugs essen müsse. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich ihm etwas zustoßen könnte. Immerhin war das ganze Rudel da, das auf ihn aufpasste. Und da jetzt auch keine Vampire mehr hier lebten, na ja mit Ausnahme von Alice, durfte es auf diesem Gebiet auch keine große Gefahr für ihn geben. Und jetzt hatte er einen Unfall. Nichts, was mit irgendwelchen mystischen Wesen zu tun hatte. Einfach nur ein stink normales Reh, dass zu dumm war, sich von der Straße fern zu halten. Das Reh konnte von Glück reden, dass es mir jetzt nicht mehr in die Hände kommen konnte. Oder Mum, was weitaus die schlimmere Sache gewesen wäre.

Ich hatte noch nicht mal die Autotür richtig geöffnet, als Alice aus dem Haus gesprungen kam. Sie quiekte und umschlang mich sofort mit ihren Armen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt, meine Kleine." Verkündete sie mit ihrer hohen Sopranstimme. „Du mir auch." Gab ich zurück und schloss sie ebenfalls fest in meine Arme.

„Hallo Alice." Sagte Ma freudig. Alice lies mich augenblicklich los, so als wäre ihr bewusst geworden, dass es noch andere Ankömmlinge gab, stürmte um den Mietwagen und wiederholte die Prozedur, die ich gerade hinter mich gebracht hatte mit Ma. Dann fiel sie noch Dad um den Hals, sagte irgendwas von einem Schachspiel und glänzte uns alle mit einem fetten Grinsen an.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie leise es hier ist." Bemerkte sie und deutete mit der Hand auf das große Haus hinter sich. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam Jasper mit lässiger, aber aufrechter Haltung aus dem Haus und schenkte uns ein Lächeln.

„Ihr seit aber schnell wieder zurück. Habt ihr den Weg nicht gefunden?"

„Naja. Wir hätten uns ja denken können, dass wenn das Navigationssystem sagt: ‚wenn möglich wenden' das auch bedeutet, dass man es tun soll und nicht einfach munter weiter fahren." Konterte Dad. Jasper lachte auf, Alice und Ma verdrehten nur genervt die Augen.

„Wo ist Jake? Wollte er euch nicht abholen?" fragte Jasper, schaute sich suchend um und zog die Luft scharf durch seine Nase ein, so als wolle er Beute wittern.

„Er hat gewettet, dass er auf vier Beinen schneller ist, als wir mit vier Rädern." Klärte ich ihn auf. Alice Gesicht wurde kurz emotionslos, dann grinste sie. „ Er ist gleich da. Ihm sind ein paar Wanderer beinahe vor die Füße gelaufen."

„Lasst uns reingehen. Dann mach ich mich schnell frisch und fahr dann gleich ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Ma und augenblicklich, legte sich Besorgnis auf ihre Miene.

Dad legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Taille und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.

„Dein Dad und ich fahren jetzt ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Ma und schlüpfte in ihre Jacke. „Ist gut. Ich komme dann gleich nach, wenn Jake fertig ist mit Duschen."

Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand nach draußen.

Alice kam aus der Küche, setzte sich neben mich auf die Couch und reichte mir eine Cola. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du grüne Augen magst." Sie grinste mich so breit an und die Euphorie, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte, schien ihr schon fast aus den Ohren herauszuquellen. Geschockt schaute ich sie an. „Woher weißt du…"

„Nur weil uns ein Ozean trennt, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht schaue, wie es in deiner Zukunft aussieht." Irgendwie war es klar. Wieso sollte sie auch damit aufhören. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie vor ein paar Minuten erst eine Vision, die zeigte wie Carlisle in London mit einem Patienten redete. „Du erzählst es doch nicht Mum und Dad." „Also bei Bella könnte ich noch eine Ausnahme machen. Obwohl ich es nicht gerne tue, weil sie meine Schwester und beste Freundin ist. Bei Edward wird es schon schwieriger, aber ich werde mein bestes tun. Unter der Bedingung, dass du mir sofort alles erzählst." Ihre Augen strahlten so vor Neugierde, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte. „Was hast du den schon gesehen?"

„Eigentlich nur, wie Collin dich im Wald auf dem Pfad hat stehen lassen, wofür ich ihm gerne was antun würde. Wer bitte macht so etwas? Und wir du mit dem gut aussehenden Kerl, mit den strahlend Grünen Augen getanzt hast." Ich atmete einmal tief durch und schilderte ihr dann alles. Die Gefühle, das Aussehen der anderen. Wie es überhaupt dazu kam und so weiter. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht alles erzählen, aber es war so toll, es jemandem zu erzählen. Jake konnte ich ja kaum erzählen, was ich mit einem fremden Kerl gemacht hatte. Immer wenn es um Jungs ging, zog er mich entweder auf, oder er bekam so einen mordlüsternen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Er mag dich." Grinste sie, als ich ihr alles erzählt hatte. „Ich sage dir nicht, was ich gesehen habe, aber behalte dein Handy in deiner Nähe." Sofort fasste ich mir an meine Hosentasche um sicher zu stellen, dass sich darin das kleine silberne Ding befand.

„Ich bin fertig." Schrie Jake und kam die Treppe hinunter getrabt. Aus seinem Haar tropfte noch ein wenig Wasser, das sein Shirt auf den Schultern einnässte, aber er sah so echt aus. In der letzten Woche hatte ich mehrmals von ihm geträumt. Immer mit der Hoffnung, dass wir in Wirklichkeit gar nicht nach Dublin geflogen waren. Aber jetzt war ich wieder hier, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Und mein großer Knuddelwolf stand keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt.

„Können wir dann gehen?" fragte er und strubbelte sich noch einmal durchs Haar, woraufhin kleine Tropfen durch die Luft flogen. Es erinnerte mich irgendwie an einen Hund, der sich schüttelte, wenn er aus dem Wasser kam.

„Nessie?" Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen schreckte ich hoch musterte ihn noch einmal von unten bis oben, stand dann auf, schmiss mir meine Jacke über und winkte Alice zum Abschied zu.

„Über was habt ihr geredet, während ich duschen war?" wollte Jake wissen, als wir im Auto saßen. „Ach, über die neue Schule und so weiter."

„Gut, dann schalte mal auf Repeat, denn ich will alles wissen."

Ich blickte ihn unsicher an, er wollte alles wissen?

Plötzlich war ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob das so eine gute Idee war. Jake war noch nie besonderes gut auf meine männlichen Freunde zu sprechen gewesen, solange sie nicht aus dem Rudel stammten. Aber ich konnte ja erstmal mit den etwas bekömmlicheren Anfangen oder? Angeblich hatte ich mit Alice ja sowieso nur über die Schule geredet von daher.

Ich atmete tief ein und begann. „Also Dad hat mich auf eine ganz schreckliche Schule geschickt. Eine Schule für Reiche und Schönlinge, das laufen nur Machos oder Zicken rum, sag ich dir." Jake verdrehte lachend die Augen. „Das sieht Edward ähnlich, aber du musst bedenken das diese, wie sagtest du gleich, ganz schreckliche Schule bestimmt die beste in ganz Dublin, was sagt ich, in Irland ist." Ich nickte leicht, da hatte er wahrscheinlich Recht. „Aber ich hab ein paar gute Freunde gefunden." „Ja? Erzähl, ich werde gewissenhaft lauschen." meinte er glucksend und richtete seine Augen wieder auf die Fahrbahn. „Das wären einmal Collin und Josh. Die beiden hab ich am ersten Tag kennen gelernt, sie sind einige der wenigen auf dieser Schule die dem Schönheitskult nicht verfallen sind. Bei beiden ist zu bemerken das sie die totalen Zocker sind, die haben kaum etwas anderes im Kopf als ihren Computer, aber sie sind beider sehr lustig und ich bin sicher das man sich in brenzlichen Situationen auf sie verlassen kann. Und natürlich ist Alexis dabei nicht zu vergessen. Sie ist ein Engel und anfangs eigentlich nur in unseren Freundeskreis gekommen weil Josh in sie verliebt ist. Er hat mich gebeten bei ihr ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen und so ist sie zu uns gestoßen. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, hat sie auch ziemlich was für Josh übrig."

Jakob lachte rau. „Da hat Josh aber verdammtes Glück." Ich nickte strahlend. „Ja das hat er wohl und…" Jake unterbrach mich in dem er quietschend auf die Bremsen seines VW's trat. „Tut mir leid Nessie, aber wir müssen unser Gespräch wohl später fortsetzen, jetzt sollten wir erstmal nach deinem Opa schauen."

Ich blickte erschrocken auf. Wir standen vor dem Krankenhaus, plötzlich hatte ich einen kräftigen Kloß im Hals. Ich hatte Angst.


	13. Pumajäger im Flugzeug

Kapitel 13

„Hast du Lust mit mir….. zu gehen?"

Schweren Schrittes lief ich den langen Korridor des Krankenhauses entlang. Ich war hier erst einmal gewesen, um Carlisle zu besuchen. Eigentlich hatten wir ihn vor einem Jagdausflug abgeholt, weil er spät dran war. Aber damals war hier alles so steril, ausladend, unsympathisch und nach Krankheit und Tod schreiend. Ich hatte nie wirklich begriffen, wie es Opa trotzdem jeden Tag hier so lange aushielt. Er machte sogar Überstunden. Unbegreiflich. Wie konnte man an einem Ort wie diesem auch noch seine Freizeit verbringen? Klar. Er stand auf der anderen Seite. Auf der Gesunden, Lebensfrohen Seite. Und da würde er auch immer bleiben. Immerhin waren Vampire nicht anfällig für die Krankheiten von Menschen. Aber dieses Gefühl und die Stimmung die in der Luft lang… Genau diese Stimmung machte mir gerade ziemlich zu schaffen. Mein Opa lag in einem weißen, großen, sterilen Kasten mit Fenstern und einer Auffahrt. In einem Kasten, wo Leute hingingen, um zu sterben oder zumindest diesen tag noch ein wenig weiter rauszuziehen. Aber allein schon der Gedanke, dass sie ihn hier her gebracht hatten, an diesen ätzenden Ort brachte mich dazu, einmal zu schlucken.

Wie stand es um ihn? Es musste ja schon etwas schlimmeres sein, wenn wir dafür extra von Dublin hier her kamen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir hierher gekommen sind, nur weil er einen gebrochenen Zeh hatte.

Aber das was im Moment zählte war, dass er lebte. Er atmete noch und war im Stande zu sprechen. Soviel war klar.

So als wüsste er, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, legte Jake halt bietend seinen Arm um mich du zog mein ein wenig an sich. Seine Wärme tat so gut. Sofort ließ ein Teil der Anspannung von mir ab. „Keine Sorge, wir schaffen das schon."

Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln richtete meinen Blick dann aber wieder auf den gang vor uns. Das vorletzte Zimmer hatte die Krankenschwester an der Information gesagt, nachdem sie mich mit einem Blick angeschaut hatte, der sonst für Rosalie oder Ma reserviert war.

„Hast du schon mit Sue gesprochen?" fragte ich kaum hörbar. Hier war es wie auf dem Friedhof. Sobald man etwas lauter sprach, bekam man so ein Gefühl, dass Gott höchstpersönlich auf dich mit dem Finger zeigt.

„Nein. Aber mit Seth. Er sagt, sie ist todunglücklich. Das erinnert sie alles an damals, als das mit Harry passiert ist. Wie eine Art Déjà Vu." Shit. Daran hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht.

Als Jake an den Türrahmen klopfte, schreckte ich kurz zusammen. Waren wir schon da? Der Flur war gerade eben doch noch endlos lang gewesen. Er wirkte, als würde es noch ewig dauern, bis wir bei Opas Zimmer ankommen würden. Ich warf einen blick zurück und musste feststellen, dass er nicht wirklich lang war. Wie langsam waren wir gegangen?

„Hallo ihr beiden." Ich drehte mich zu der traurigen, ausgelaugten, femininen Stimme um. Sue saß neben Opas Bett auf einem dieser unbequemen grünen Plastikstühle, die es wohl in jedem Krankenhaus gab. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Die Geräte an die Opa angeschlossen war, zeigten an, dass er Stabil war. Aber was weiß ich schon? Hab ich Medizin studiert?

„Er ist erschöpft. Er schläft fast die ganze Zeit. Und wenn er mal wach ist, isst er etwas und schläft dann wieder ein." Sie schenkte ihm einen so liebevollen Blick dass ich froh war, dass Opa jemanden wie Sue hatte. Klar, die beiden hatten ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten gehabt. Aber jetzt waren sie zusammen. Opa hatte ihr geholfen, als damals Harry gestorben war und Sue hatte Charlie geholfen, als er mitbekommen hatte, was aus Ma geworden war. Und er wusste damals dank meinem besten Freund auch schon über die Eigenarten in La Push bescheid. Nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hat, hat Sue ihm so einiges erzählt. Wie es dazu kam und so weiter. Und irgendwie schien das die beiden noch mehr zu verbinden. Sie hatten zwar beide noch ihr eigenes Haus, aber sie lebten zusammen. An dem einen Tag waren sie in La Push und am nächsten, wenn sie mal die Schnauze voll von den ganzen haarigen Kerlen hatten, verbrachten sie ein paar Tage in Forks. Sue war auch ein Grund gewesen, wieso Ma sich dazu durchringen konnte, nach Dublin zu ziehen. Am Anfang war sie noch ziemlich abgeneigt von der Vorstellung Charlie allein zu lassen. Aber als er dann endgültig mit Sue was am laufen hatte, sah die Sache schon anders aus. Er hatte wieder jemanden, der die Wäsche übernahm, der dafür sorgte, dass er sich nicht nur ausschließlich von Pizza ernährte und der einfach für ihn da war, wenn er irgendjemanden brauchte.

„Sollen wir später weiter kommen?" fragte ich vorsichtig an. Ich wollte hier wirklich nicht stören. Obwohl ich am liebsten zum Bett gegangen wäre, seine Hand in meine genommen hätte um ihm so das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass jemand da war. Auch, wenn er es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen würde.

„Nein. Du kannst dich ruhig hinsetzten. Ich hatte gerade Lust auf einen Kaffee aber ich wollte nicht, dass er alleine ist, wenn er aufwachen sollte." Die Arme sitzt hier wahrscheinlich schon, seit er eingeliefert wurde.

„Warst du eigentlich schon daheim, seit es passiert ist?" fragte Jake, so als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Sue schaute von uns zu Charlie und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du brauchst Schlaf." Stellte Jake fest. „Komm, ich fahr dich schnell nach Hause. Du schläfst erstmal eine Runde und wir halten solange hier die Stellung." Auf Sues Gesicht machte sich ein noch traurigerer Ausdruck breit. „Ich kann nicht. Er braucht mich hier. Und ich kann genauso gut auch hier schlafen." Jake lies mich los und lief auf sie kopfschüttelnd zu. „Sue, er versteht das. Sein Zustand ist Stabil. Und es bringt ihm auch nichts, wenn er gesund wird, du aber so fertig bist, dass du dann seinen Platz in diesem Bett einnehmen könntest." Sie dachte kurz darüber nach. Stille kehrte im Zimmer ein. Totenstille. Nur das piepen der Geräte war zu hören. Dann nickte sie kaum merkbar. Jake hielt ihr die Hand hin, welche sie ergriff, die beiden liefen am Bett vorbei und blieben an der Türe stehen. „Pass gut auf ihn auf, Nessie." Ich nickte nur und nahm sie in den Arm. Was würde Opa nur ohne sie machen. Sue warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Opa, dann lief sie mit Jake den Korridor hinunter. Sie war wirklich fertig. Opas Unfall war jetzt wie viel Tage her? Zwei.

Und seitdem hatte sie nicht richtig geschlafen. Ich lies mich neben Opa auf den Stuhl plumpsen und nahm damit Sues Platz ein. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange um ihm ein paar schöne, beruhigende Bilder zu schicken, die ihn vielleicht ein bisschen aufmuntern würden.

„Ist er schon aufgewacht?" Mamas Kopf schaute aus dem Korridor ins Zimmer. Sie sah etwas abgehetzt aus, was wirklich komisch war, weil Vampire sonst nie abgehetzt aussehen.

„Nein. Seit ich hier bin nicht. Wo warst du eigentlich?" Sie kam ins Zimmer, setzte sich auf einen anderen freien Stuhl. „Ich hab mit dem Arzt gesprochen." Mit dem Arzt… Das hörte sich so komisch an. Wenn wir sonst Probleme hatten, was die Gesundheit von jemandem anging, war Carlisle da. Wenn wir überhaupt einen Arzt brauchten. Die einzigen, die sich mit Regelmäßigkeit irgendwelche Krankheiten zuzogen, waren ein paar von den Jungs und die heilten ja ziemlich schnell.

„Und was hat er gesagt?" Bitte, lass es nicht böses sein. Bitte mach, dass er schnell wieder gesund wird.

„Er hat sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen und hat eine Mittelgesichtsfraktur, was heißt, dass die Knochen dort etwas brüchig sind. Wenn er sie nicht schont, brechen sie. Außerdem ist er oft verwirrt, was wohl mit der Mittelgesichtsfraktur zusammenhängt. Sonst ist es aber nichts Größeres. Die Organe sind alle unbeschädigt. Aber wenn er keine Bettruhe hält, können die Rippen seiner Lunge Probleme machen." Sie atmete aus, als wäre ihr, nur dass sie es mir gesagt hatte ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Also das heißt, es geht ihm bald wieder gut, nicht?" fragte ich mit ein bisschen Enthusiasmus in der Stimme.

„Ja. Wenn er sich gut macht, darf er in einer Woche wieder nach Hause. Allerdings sollte er sich da auch voll und ganz auf seinen Genesung konzentrieren."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Wann kommt Jake eigentlich wieder? Er müsste Sue doch schon längst nach Hause gefahren haben." Verwundert schaute ich Ma an. Woher wusste sie…. Klar. Vampirgehör. Sie konnte mir wahrscheinlich auch sagen, was der Oberarzt mit der Krankenschwester redete. Oder was der Kerl im Kiosk unten verkaufte. Solange er dabei sprach.

„Ich denke, er ist bestimmt gleich da. Wo ist Dad?"

„Der telefoniert mit Carlisle. Er war bei dem Gespräch mit dem Arzt dabei. Der Kerl war erst ein wenig verwundert, weil dein Dad immer noch so aussieht wie früher. Aber nachdem wir ihm dann verklickert haben, dass er gaaaaaanz anders aussieht, natürlich mit ein bisschen Nachdruck, hat er zugestimmt."

„Nachdruck? Sag mir nicht, dass ihr dem armen Kerl wehgetan habt." Wer weiß, was den beiden in so einer Situation eingefallen ist. Klar. Sie Waren sonst echt nett und freundlich. Aber wenn unsere Identität auf dem Spiel stand, wusste ich nicht, ob das auch so bleiben würde. Immerhin ging es dabei nicht nur um unsere Sicherheit sondern auch um die Sicherheit des Kerls. Noch einmal so ein Problem mit den Volturi brauchten wir wirklich nicht. Das einen mal hat wirklich voll und ganz gereicht. Okay. Die beiden Male.

„Nein, was denkst du? Wir haben ihm nur ein paar Sachen aufgezählt, was sich verändert hat. Und der Augenkontakt den wir zu ihm gehalten haben, hat ihn so unruhig gemacht, dass er zugestimmt hat. Übrigens. Du bist eine entfernte Cousine von mir. Nicht dass nachher noch jemand auf noch suspektere Ideen kommt." Ja. Ideen waren schon immer das Problem gewesen. Ein Problem, das verursachte, dass ich noch nie wirklich durch Forks gelaufen war wie ein normaler Einwohner. Meistens war es Nacht oder aber ich durfte einen Hut tragen, sodass die Leute ja nicht genau mein Gesicht sahen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Mum und Dad war einfach zu groß. Und wer kannte in so einer kleinen Stadt nicht die beiden jungen Erwachsenen, die so schnell geheiratet hatten? La Push war da schon einfacher gewesen. Es war nicht besonders groß. Die Jungendliche wusste schon fast alle Bescheid. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sie entweder selbst zum haarigen Etwas wurden oder aber mit einem zu tun hatten. Und wenn das der Fall war, wussten sie auch über die Vampire bescheid, was mich mit einschloss. Und dem Rest konnte man getrost erzählen, dass ich von weiter her kam. Eine entfernte Verwandte. Wie auch jetzt mal wieder.

„Die einzige Idee, die dem Arzt kommen könnte, wenn er hier rein kommt ist, woher ich die beiden Schönheiten an meinem Bett kenne. Ich mach ja schon bald Hugh Haffner Konkurrenz." Blitzschnell schoss mein Kopf zu Opa. Die Augen leicht geöffnet grinste er uns an. Gleichzeitig entfuhr Mum und mir ein Freundeskreischen, bevor wie ihm behutsam um den Hals fielen. „Ich dachte, ihr seit in Dublin." Brachte er unter einem keuchen hervor.

„Wir sind sofort losgeflogen, als wir von deinem Unfall gehört haben." Erklärte Mum und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe. Ich konnte nur bis über beide Ohren Grinsen und die beiden anschauen. „Um mich umzuhauen braucht es mehr, als nur ein Verkehrsunfall. Ich hab den Schock mit dem Rudel überwunden. Ich hab überwunden, dass meine Tochter ein Vampir ist, also werde ich das auch noch hinbekommen." Meinte Opa keuchend und fasste sich vorsichtig an den Verband, der um seine Rippen gebunden war. „Wo ist Sue?" Er schaute sich suchend im Raum um. „Jake fährt sie gerade nach Hause, damit sie eine ordentliche Portion Schlaf bekommt." Erklärte ich. „Gut. Irgendwie denke ich, dass sie seit dem Unfall gar nicht mehr Zuhause war." „Das war sie auch nicht. Deswegen wurde es höchste Zeit."

Charlie nickte nur. Gott. Wie ich dankbar war, dass es ihm „gut" ging. „Wo ist Edward? Oder hat er seine Damen etwa alleine fliegen lassen?" Er lachte, als würde ihm der Gedanke vollkommen unmöglich scheinen. Und so war's ja auch. Oder?

„Nein. Er telefoniert mit Carlisle wegen deiner Krankenakte." Sagte Ma. Schritte waren auf dem Korridor zu hören und ein bronzener Haarschopf erschien im Türrahmen. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." verkündete Charlie. Dad grinste nur und kam ins Zimmer. „Und, geht's dir schon besser?" fragte er und legte eine Hand auf Mamas Schulter. „Also einen Marathon würde ich noch nicht laufen." Antwortete Charlie. „Jake kommt auch gleich. Der sucht draußen noch einen Parkplatz und meckert vor sich hin, weil ein Mercedesfahrer ihm den letzten weggeschnappt hat." Kicherte Dad. Es war schon lustig, wie er sich über meinen besten Freund lustig machte. Welcher eigentlich auch sein bester Freund war und Mamas bester Freund. Aber anstatt ihm zu helfen, oder den Mercedesfahrer zusammen zu stauchen machte er sich nur über ihn lustig… Tolle Verhältnisse hier.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch er im Korridor zu hören war und auch sein Kopf in der Türöffnung zu uns schaute, wie Dad gerade. „Was hab ich verpasst?" fragte er ein wenig angenervt. „Opa ist wach. Und ich hab mich gerade mit dem Oberarzt verlobt. Also nichts Großartiges." Scherzte ich. „Dann ist ja gut. Aber ich will auf der Hochzeit Buffetessen haben." „Das wollte ich dir auch noch sagen… du bist leider nicht eingeladen. Bei den Mengen, die du verschlingst, können wir uns das Essen nicht leisten." Er warf mir nur einen dann-mach-deinen-Scheiß-doch-allein-Blick zu und taxierte Dad dann mit einem fragenden Blick. Jetzt fing das an. Stumme Kommunikation. Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach laut sagen, wenn er was zu sagen hatte?

„Frag sie selbst." Sagte Dad nur trocken und vier Augen wanderten gleichzeitig zu mir.

Ich schaute die beiden prüfend an. Na ganz toll. Der Vater und der beste Freund verbünden sich gegen einen.

„Ja, ich denke, dass sie mitgeht, wenn du sie fragst. Aber dazu solltest du sie erstmal fragen." Dads Blick wanderte kurz von mir zu Jake und dann wieder zurück. „Mich was fragen?" fragte ich. „Hast du Lust, mit mir auf die Hochzeit von Jared und Kim zu gehen?" Fassungslos schaute ich ihn an. Hochzeit? Wir beide? Ich und Jake?

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, wenn sie so einen Geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht bekommt?" fragte Jake in die Runde. „Ich denke, so was gab's noch nie. Eine Sprachlose Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Bemerkte Dad. „Sie geht mit dir." Meinte Charlie. Alle Blicke wandten sich zu ihm. „Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Jake. „Ganz einfach. Wenn ich ein Bild in meinen Gedanken sehe, wie du mit ihr tanzt und ihre Hand auf meiner Hand liegt, weiß ich doch, was los ist." „Wann ist die Hochzeit?" fragte ich, ein wenig gefasst. „Morgen. Ich würde dich so gegen Mittag abholen." Ich nickte nur. Ich ging wirklich auf eine Hochzeit. Eine richtige Hochzeit. Mit weißem Kleid. Viele Blumen. Viel Kitsch. Einfach… unbeschreiblich. Ich grinste bis über beide Ohren. Alles war in dem Moment perfekt. Ich war Zuhause. Opa war wach und er war auf dem besten Weg der Gesundheit. Und… mein Handy vibrierte? Schnell fasste ich in meine Hosentasche und holte das kleine Silberding raus. Eine SMS von einer unbekannten Nummer…

„Wer schreibt?" fragte Ma. Ich ignorierte sie während ich über den Display scrollte… LESEN…

Hey meine Tänzerin. Wo bist du? Hab seit Samstagnacht oder soll ich besser sagen Sonntagmorgen nichts von dir gehört… hab dich vermisst. Dachte, wir können so was mal wiederholen. R.

Ich sog die Luft förmlich ein. R… Ryan hatte mir eine SMS geschrieben. Und das beste… er vermisste mich. Kreeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiisssssssssscccccccchhhhhhhhhh.

„Wer hat geschrieben." Wiederholte Ma, schaute dabei aber nicht mich sondern Dad an. Der setzte nur einen Fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Ohne Nachzudenken, sprudelte die Antwort aus mir raus. „Ryan. Der Kerl, mit dem ich am Samstag auf der Party die ganze zeit getanzt hat. Der Cousin von Collin. Oh mein Gott… er hat mir wirklich geschrieben." Sagte ich hysterisch und war drauf und dran im Zimmer einen Freudentanz aufzuführen.

„Was?" Jakes Gesicht war eine Fassade voller Fassungslosigkeit und Schock. Hatte ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt? Wieso freute er sich nicht für mich… Das machte beste Freunde doch so, oder?

Aber er freute sich nicht, ganz und gar nicht!


	14. Willst du mit mir gehen?

Kapitel 14.

_**Das Leben ist hart, das Leben ist einfach, das Leben ist verdammt noch mal total shit!!**_

Anmerkungen : Gedanken an Eddie _Kursiv_

Ich blickte Nessie verwirrt an und versuchte ohne Erfolg eine Maske der Teilnahmslosigkeit aufzusetzen. _WER IST RYAN?_ bildete es sich in meinen Kopf wie von selbst. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf in Edwards Richtung. Dieser sah genauso verwirrt aus wie ich. „Ein Typ der den ganzen Samstagabend mit ihr getanzt hat." wiederholte er ihre Worte. _Das weiß ich auch!! _Er zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Sie hat vorher noch nie an ihn Gedacht." Wütend wandte ich meine Blick von Edward und richtete ihn wieder auf Nessie. Falsche Entscheidung!!

Sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über das ganze Gesicht, wegen diesem Ryan! Ich hatte mühe einen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Grummelnd wandte ich mich ab und verlies schleunigst das Krankenzimmer, ich war noch nicht mal in der Lage mich von Charlie zu verabschieden.

Nessie schien verwirrt. „Was hat er denn plötzlich?"

„Was hat er den plötzlich?" äffte ich genervt nach, wie konnte eine einzelne Person nur so Blind sein? Das hatte sie wahrscheinlich von Bella geerbt, die war ja rückblickend auch nicht viel cleverer. Seufzend stieß ich die Krankenhaustür auf und wurde von einer jungen Krankenschwester aufgehalten, die mich seltsam anstarrte. Sie riss die Augen weit auf und ihr knallroter Mund bildete ein großes OH.

„Hallo." säuselte sie und schlug ihre dichten Wimpern nieder. Ich musterte sie als hätte sie einen Hirnschaden. Versuchte die gerade mit mir zu flirten?

Und tatsächlich sie beugte sich doch wahrhaftig vor und lies ihren Finger über meine Brust streichen. „Ich kenn dich gar nicht, wohnst du weiter weg?" Nein aber gewöhnlich besuche ich keine Krankenhäuser.

Ich musterte sie gereizt. Ich hatte im Moment keinen Nerv für so was und wäre echt erfreut wenn sie ihren Finger von meiner Haut entfernen würde.

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund um meine Protest zu äußern als sie näher auf mich zutrat und welche ein Zufall stolperte. Rein aus Reflex fing ich sie auf, scheiß Reflex sag ich euch.

Ein wütendes schnauben lies mich erstarren, diese weibliche Stimme hätte ich unter tausenden erkannt. Langsam wandte ich mich um und blickte wie nicht anderes erwartet in Nessis Milchbraune Augen.


	15. Das Leben ist hart, das Leben ist

Kapitel 14.

_**Das Leben ist hart, das Leben ist einfach, das Leben ist verdammt noch mal total shit!!**_

Anmerkungen : Gedanken an Eddie _Kursiv_

Ich blickte Nessie verwirrt an und versuchte ohne Erfolg eine Maske der Teilnahmslosigkeit aufzusetzen. _WER IST RYAN?_ bildete es sich in meinen Kopf wie von selbst. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf in Edwards Richtung. Dieser sah genauso verwirrt aus wie ich. „Ein Typ der den ganzen Samstagabend mit ihr getanzt hat." wiederholte er ihre Worte. _Das weiß ich auch!! _Er zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Sie hat vorher noch nie an ihn Gedacht." Wütend wandte ich meine Blick von Edward und richtete ihn wieder auf Nessie. Falsche Entscheidung!!

Sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über das ganze Gesicht, wegen diesem Ryan! Ich hatte mühe einen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Grummelnd wandte ich mich ab und verlies schleunigst das Krankenzimmer, ich war noch nicht mal in der Lage mich von Charlie zu verabschieden.

Nessie schien verwirrt. „Was hat er denn plötzlich?"

„Was hat er den plötzlich?" äffte ich genervt nach, wie konnte eine einzelne Person nur so Blind sein? Das hatte sie wahrscheinlich von Bella geerbt, die war ja rückblickend auch nicht viel cleverer.

Seufzend stieß ich die Krankenhaustür auf und wurde von einer jungen Krankenschwester, die mich seltsam anstarrte, aufgehalten. Sie riss die Augen weit auf und ihr knallroter Mund bildete ein großes OH.

„Hallo." säuselte sie und schlug ihre dichten Wimpern nieder. Ich musterte sie als hätte sie einen Hirnschaden. Versuchte die gerade mit mir zu flirten?

Und tatsächlich sie beugte sich doch wahrhaftig vor und lies ihren Finger über meine Brust streichen. „Ich kenn dich gar nicht, wohnst du weiter weg?" Nein aber gewöhnlich besuche ich keine Krankenhäuser.

Ich musterte sie gereizt. Ich hatte im Moment keinen Nerv für so was und wäre echt erfreut wenn sie ihren Finger von meiner Haut entfernen würde.

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund um meine Protest zu äußern als sie näher auf mich zutrat und welch ein Zufall, stolperte. Rein aus Reflex fing ich sie auf, scheiß Reflex sag ich euch.

Ein wütendes schnauben lies mich erstarren, diese weibliche Stimme hätte ich unter tausenden erkannt. Langsam wandte ich mich um und blickte wie nicht anders erwartet in Nessies Milchbraune Augen. Na ganz toll.

Sie funkelte mich böse an. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht Jake, aber wie ich sehe ist diese Sorge vollkommen unbegründet. Du scheinst dich in angenehmer Gesellschaft zu befinden!"

Ich unterdrückte den Impuls die Krankenschwester einfach aus meinen Armen auf den Asphalt zu schleudern und wand mich langsam, aber bestimmt aus ihrer Umklammerung.

„Nessie, die Dame ist gestolpert ich habe sie lediglich aufgefangen, wenn sie die Umarmung als angenehm empfand, dann ist das nicht meine Schuld!" erklärte ich so ruhig wie möglich. Was sich als erheblich schwerer herausstellte als gedacht.

Genannte Dame registrierte die aufgeladene Stimmung und suchte schnell das Weite.

Nessie musterte mich gereizt sie schien ernsthaft böse…und tatsächlich etwas eifersüchtig. Moment mal… Eifersüchtig?

Wie genial war das denn?

Nessie war eifersüchtig weil ich diese Frau in den Arm gehalten hatte, bedeutete das nicht übertragen gesehen, dass sie mehr für mich empfand?

Auch wenn sie das augenscheinlich selbst nicht wusste, aber hey, das war doch eine geniale Entwicklung. Ich unterdrückte den aufkommenden Freudenstrom und wandte mich wieder Nessie zu. „Es tut mir leid das ich eben einfach heraus gerannt bin, aber ich komme mit Krankenhausluft nicht wirklich klar, außerdem bin ich nicht mehr an so viele Vampire in meiner Nähe gewöhnt." meinte ich sanft, in der Hoffnung sie würde diese Antwort akzeptieren. Tatsächlich musterte sie mich überrascht und nachdenklich. „Schon in Ordnung, du musst auch bestimmt erschöpft sein, immerhin hast du nicht mehr geschlafen seit du gehört hast das wir kommen." Ich blickte sie verwirrt an, woher…?

„Alice hat es mir erzählt und wenn du morgen noch mit mir auf diese Hochzeit willst solltest du dich vorher lieber richtig ausschlafen, oder nicht?" Ich lachte und strahlte sie an. „Natürlich will ich noch mit dir auf die Hochzeit, ich hohl dich dann morgen Mittag ab." Grinsend schloss ich sie in eine kräftige Umarmung, welche ihr die Luft aus den Lungen trieb und wandte mich, mit einer leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung zum gehen. Nessie lachte über meinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel und sah mir ebenfalls strahlend nach. Zumindest freute sie sich auf die Hochzeit, das war doch schon mal was.

Eine Nacht und ein paar Stunden später stand ich vor den großen Spiegel, der fast Rebeccas ganzes Zimmer in beschlag nahm. Nervös fummelte ich an meinem schwarzen Jackett, ich war einfach zu groß um in so etwas nicht dämlich auszusehen. Aber so war es nun mal, seufzend betrachtete ich den Spiegel.

In ungefähr einer Stunde musste ich Nessie abholen und meine Beine fühlten sich jetzt schon an wie Gummi. Die Tür neben mir wurde mit einen lautem Knall aufgerissen. Rebecca stand in der Tür und musterte mich kritisch, Paul der sich hinter ihr aufbaute verzog grinsend das Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich über mich lustig machte. Grummelnd blickte ich ihn an, während ich auf Rebeccas Urteil wartete. Sie begann mich zu umkreisen und wuschelte mir manchmal durch mein kurzes schwarzes Haar. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und betrachtete mich zufrieden. „Du siehst geil aus." Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Sehr witzig."

Rebecca verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Nein wirklich, du siehst toll aus, richtig sexy. Ich hätte es selbst nicht gedacht aber der Anzug bringt deine Männlichkeit erst richtig zur Geltung." Ich wandte mich nicht überzeugt wieder meinem Spiegelbild zu. Ich sah also sexy aus?

…

Schwer Atmend stieg ich schließlich aus meinem roten VW um Nessie abzuholen. Okay, mein Auto war vielleicht nicht so der Renner, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie gnädig darüber hinwegsehen konnte. Ein letztes Mal holte ich tief Luft und klopfte schwerfällig an die Tür.

Kaum eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür und Edward strahlte mich an. „Hi Jacob, wie geht es dir?" Ich zog genervt eine Augenbraue hoch. _Als ob du das nicht wüsstest. _Er grinste schuldig. „Ja schon wahr, tut mir leid. Aber was das Auto angeht hätte ich eine Idee. Wenn du willst kannst du mit Bellas Ferrari fahren."

„Ich soll mit Bellas Ferrari fahren?" meine Stimme war so hoch das sie kaum noch etwas mit mir gemein hatte. Edward lachte über meine Reaktion und beugte sich zu mir hinab. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst, hat sie sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn dir zu schenken!" Ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Sie will ihn mir schenken? Warum das?" Edward zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Naja sie findet ihn zu auffällig und außerdem hat sie ja jetzt ihren BMW." Unfähig einen Gedanken zu fassen blickte ich ihn an. „Aber...aber…sie kann mir doch nicht einfach einen Ferrari schenken! Ich meine er ist doch ein Geschenk von dir."

Mein Gegenüber zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern, sein bronzefarbenes Haar glänzte in der Sonne. „Du bist mein bester Freund Jake. Sie liebt dich, wenn es sich glücklich macht, warum nicht? Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du den Wagen besser zu schätzen weißt als sie." Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sein Gesicht und er drückte mir den Autoschlüssel in die Hand. Langsam beugte er sich zu mir hinunter. „Nessie kommt gleich, sie freut sich sehr auf diese Hochzeit, also versau es nicht alter Junge." Kaum das wieder aufrecht stand riss seine Tochter auch schon die Tür auf.

Mir blieb die Luft weg als ich sie sah. Sie trug ein langes, Figur umschmeichelndes fliederfarbenes Kleid, welches ihre Blässe hervorragend zur Geltung brachte. In ihren Milchbraunen Augen strahlte ein topasfarbenes Feuer das mich an ihren Vater erinnerte. Ich konnte mich einem bewundernden Lächeln nicht verwehren. „Du siehst wundervoll aus." flüsterte ich heißer. Nessie kicherte mädchenhaft und errötete leicht. „Hallo Jake, danke, du siehst auch ganz toll aus." Sie strahlte mich an und griff nach meiner Hand. „Wollen wir?" Ich schenkte ihr mein strahlenstes Lächeln. „Natürlich, auf wieder sehen Edward." fügte ich mit einem nicken in seine Richtung hinzu und führte Nessie zu meinem neuen Fortbewegungsmittel.

Mit diesem dauerte es nicht lange bis wir die Hochzeit erreichten. Sie fand mitten in La Push, auf dem Festplatz statt. Dieser war traumhaft geschmückt mit weißen Schleifen an den Häusern und Laternen, sowie bunten Blumen, in allen erdenklichen Farben und Sorten. Sie hatten einen kleinen Altar extra zu diesem Anlass gebaut, auf dem mein Vater nun sein Amt als Häuptling verfügen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir Jared gefunden hatten. Er lief nervös vor dem Altar auf und ab, immer zu rückte er seine schwarze Anzugsjacke und seine Krawatte zu Recht. Er schien wirklich fertig mit den Nerven. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Jared altes Haus. Warum denn so nervös?" Der Bräutigam schreckte auf, ein lächeln zierte sein Gesicht als er uns erkannte. Mit ausgebreiteten kam er auf uns zu. „Jake, Nessie schön euch zu sehen. Ich bin vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven, warte nur bis es bei dir soweit ist!" sagte er leicht zerknirscht und richtete seinen Blick kurz auf Nessie. Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. So lange ich in La Push festsaß hatte ich keine Chance sie für mich zu gewinnen. Jared schien meine Gedanken zu erkennen und lies das Thema fallen. „Wann soll es den los gehen?" fragte Nessie sanft. „In einer halben Stunde." antwortete Jared kläglich, er schien wirklich fertig zu sein.

„Komm Ness, lassen wir den aufgekratzten Bräutigam allein

und wenden uns der Suche nach einem geeignetem Sitzplatz zu." Nessie sprang auf meine Anspielung an und wandte sich zu mir. „Du meinst einen möglichst weit hinten, damit auch der Rest der Gäste noch etwas von der Hochzeit bemerkt?" neckte sie mich schelmisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja genau." erwiderte ich lachend und führte sie zu den Sitzplätzen. Wir hatten kaum Zeit uns wirklich in unsere kleinen Kabbeleien, welche ich schrecklich vermisst hatte, zu vertiefen, als auch schon die Zeremonie begann. Ich freute mich ehrlich für Jared, machte mir aber auch leicht sorgen, da er einen sehr labilen Eindruck auf mich machte. Es sah ernsthaft danach aus als könnte er ein paar Aufputschmittel gebrauchen, wie er da so zittrig neben seinem Vater stand.

Der Hochzeitsmarsch ertönte und ich hatte wirklich Angst das Jareds Beine unter ihm nachgeben würden. Gott, behüte mich davor das es bei mir auch so ablaufen sollte.

„Jake, Kim sieht toll aus." flüsterte mir Nessie mit strahlenden Augen ins Ohr. Langsam wandte ich mich ebenfalls um und nahm die Braut in Augenschein. Kim war wirklich wunderschön in ihrem weißen, mit rüschen verzierten Brautkleid, welches die Einzigartigkeit ihrer rostbraunen Haut besonders deutlich machte. Im Gegensatz zu Jared schien sie überhaupt nicht nervös und strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht. Ihre großen mandelförmigen Augen leuchteten regelrecht und strahlten eine Liebe aus die mir den Atem nahm. Auch Jared schien sich nun zu beruhigen, sein Blick wurde unendlich weich als er ihre Hand nahm. Noch bevor

mein Vater überhaupt begonnen hatte sagte er feierlich: „Ich liebe dich Kim. So sehr das ich keine Sekunde mehr ohne dich verbringen möchte.".

Nessie neben mir seufzte gedankenverloren und ich versuchte mit einiger Anstrengung die Tatsache, dass sie bestimmt an diesen Ryan dachte zu verdrängen.

Während ich noch versuchte mich abzulenken lies Jared schon ein überglückliches „Ja, ich will." ertönen und nur Sekunden später lagen die beiden sich schon in den Armen. Nessie sprang wild jauchzend auf als der Applaus ertönte und zog mich mit sich. Trotz meiner prickelnden Eifersucht, konnte ich mich ihrer überschwänglichen Freude nicht verwehren. Sie strahlte und stand wenige Augenblickte später schon neben Jared um ihm zu gratulieren. Ich musste über sie lachen, ich konnte mir den Vergleich mit einem Flummi nicht verkneifen, im Moment hatte sie zumindest etwas von einem. Nachdem ich Jared und Kim ebenfalls zur Hochzeit gratuliert hatte -es hatte ja lang genug gedauert-, fiel mir Nessie auch schon um den Hals. „Oh Jake, das war so toll. Vielen, vielen Dank das du mich mitgenommen hast." „Schon ok, gern geschehen Nessie, jeder Zeit wieder." Nessie schmiegte sie leicht an mich und ich konnte ein wohliges Schnurren nicht unterdrücken. „Komm lass uns tanzen." quiekte sie in mein Ohr und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche. Es war mir vorher nie aufgefallen wie hoch ihre Stimme wurde wenn sie sich über etwas wirklich freute oder aufgeregt war. Doch in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst das ich dieses Geräusch nie wieder missen wollte…

Nachdem ich sie ein paar Mal über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt hatte begann mein Magen seinen Protest anzukündigen. Nessie lachte. „Komm Jake, füllen wir deinen Magen, ich will ja nicht als unaufmerksame Begeleitung erscheinen." Gesagt getan.

Wir füllten unsere Teller und genossen die wunderbare Kost. Für jemanden aus La Push war so ein Festschmaus schon etwas besonderes, vor allen Dingen wenn man beachtete, dass die Familie die einen Wolf beherbergten meist das gesamte Geld für neue Kleider ausgeben mussten. Während wir unser Mahl einnahmen kam Quil mit der begeisterten Claire auf der Schulter zu uns. Er neigte grüßend den Kopf, während Claire vor Freude über Nessies Anblick wild zu quietschen begann. Zumindest diese Angewohnheit hatte sie selbst mit ihren 10 Jahren nicht verloren. War Nessie überhaupt jemals so kindisch gewesen?

Claire überredete Nessie mit ihr nach Emily zu suchen und die beiden gingen von dannen.

„Na Jake, sieht ja aus als wäre jetzt alles wieder im Lot. Das glückliche Paar ist wieder zusammen." meinte Quil glucksend. Ich schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Wenn es doch nur so wäre. Sie hat in Dublin einen Jungen kennen gelernt von dem sie ganz begeistert ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, meine Chancen standen nie schlechter." „Zudem sitz du hier fest?" brachte Quil meine Erklärung zum Ende. „Du sagst es." stimmte ich ihm seufzend zu.

„Dann musst du halt mit nach Dublin." Ich blickte ihn gereizt an. „Sehr witzig Quil!" „Nicht witzig Bruder, guck mal du magst das Alphatier sein, was aber nicht daran ändert das wir alle über deine Situation Bescheid wissen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns ohne Probleme so lange zusammen reißen können bis du es endlich geschafft hast Nessie zu erobern. Wir sind alle große Jungs und außerdem hast du immer noch Sam. Dazu kommt das wir in den letzten sieben Jahren dazu gelernt haben, wir alle haben unsere Hörner abgestoßen. Kurzum du kannst dich auf uns verlassen Jake." Ich blickte ihn verwundert an. „Ist das dein ernst Quil?" „Ja man, geh zu deiner Nessie und überbring ihr die gute Nachricht!"

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn breit Grinsend anzuschauen, er hatte mich gerettet und mir die Augen geöffnet. „Danke Kumpel." meinte ich begeistert und begab mich auf die Suche nach Nessie.

Diese fand ich nicht weit entfernt auf einer Bank. „Was machst du hier?" fragte ich sanft. Sie schaute auf und Lächelte mich an. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. „Ich wollte ein wenig weg von der Hochzeit, es war mir zu laut." „Gefällt sie dir nicht?" Ich war besorgt, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich gefällt sie mir, sie ist wundervoll. Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast." „Was ist dann los?" Sie blickte mich lange an. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich mit dir darüber reden kann Jake." Ich sah sie verwundert an. „Du kannst mit mir über alles Reden Nessie!" „Das sah gestern aber nicht so aus." Mein Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, daher wehte also der Wind. Es ging um diesen Ryan. „Ich mag ihn Jake wirklich. Das ist nicht wie damals, er ist echt und ich mag ihn." „Das sagtest du schon." brummte ich. „Und was weißt du über ihn?" Sie stockte kurz. „Nichts." gab sie zu. „Nur das er Collins Cousin ist und…nein mehr eigentlich nicht." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein bisschen wenig oder?" „Es geht doch nicht darum wie viel ich über ihn weiß Jake." erwiderte sie erbost. „Das sehe ich anders. Darf ich dich daran erinnern das deine Mutter sich mit dieser Einstellung ganz schön in Gefahr gebracht hat?" Sie funkelte mich an. „Aber mir kann doch gar nichts passieren, außerdem ist er kein Vampir." Ich grinste böse. „Man muss kein Vampir sein, um wie einer zu sein." Nessie sprang wütend auf. „Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht Jake!" „Du auch nicht." erwiderte ich gelassen. „Ich mag ihn Jake und du wirst mir das nicht versauen!" Ich war innerhalb von Sekunden auf den Beinen. „Wie Bitte?! Sag das noch mal! Ich glaub du hast ne Meise! Ich würde niemals etwas tun was dich unglücklich macht und das weißt du!" „Sehr witzig, wie bezeichnest du denn deine Abwesenheit?" schrie sie wütend. „Scheint ja nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein, immerhin konntest du dich ja mit Ryan trösten!" erwiderte ich nicht minder gereizt. Nessie musterte mich vollkommen verblüfft. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das eine hat mit den anderen gar nichts zu tun!" „Natürlich nicht!" brüllte ich zurück. „Mit einer Rosaroten Brille muss man ja so blind sein!"

Nessie suchte nach einer Antwort doch bevor sie diese gefunden hatte war ich schon im Wald verschwunden.

Ich streifte durch die Bäume ohne ein echtes Ziel, mir war alles egal. Es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein, aber was juckte es mich.

Ich wusste schon von seiner Anwesenheit bevor ich sein seufzen hörte. „Jake, was machst du nur immer?" wütend fuhr ich herum und blickte in seine topasfarbende Augen, sein bronzefarbenes Haar wehte im Wind. „Ist Nessie wieder zu Hause?" mutmaßte ich im stillen Zorn. Edward nickte leicht. „Sie war ziemlich aufgelöst, sie hat eine ganze Stunde geweint Jake, wegen dir." „Na wenigstens etwas." grummelte ich zynisch. „Jake!" fuhr mich Edward wütend an. „Ich möchte, dass du dich bei ihr entschuldigst. Du weist das ich auf deiner Seite stehe, aber ich möchte nicht, dass meine Tochter darunter leidet!" Ich wandte mich wütend zu ihm. „Du hast gut reden, du weist doch gar nicht was ihn mir vorgeht!" Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „Weiß ich nicht? Glaubst du es war angenehmer Bella dabei zusehen wie sie ihren Mund auf deinen presste?" seine Stimmer war schneidender als die kalte Nacht. Ich schluckte schwer. „Tut mir leid…ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." Er nickte verstehend. „Du wirst dich bei Nessie entschuldigen, morgen werden wir wieder fliegen und dann wirst du einen Tag später als Überraschung hinter her kommen." Ich riss verwundert meine Augen auf. „Wie bitte?" „Sam war bei uns, wir haben alles mit ihm abgesprochen. Er übernimmt dein Rudel während deiner Abwesenheit. Ich dachte vielleicht hättest du Lust mit Nessie die Schule zu besuchen, ich habe dich schon angemeldet." Mein Gehirn versuchte das gehörte zu verarbeiten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich soll mit euch nach Dublin ziehen und mit Nessie die Schule besuchen?" fasste ich das gesagte noch einmal zusammen. „Du sagst es." meinte er Lachend. „Und nun geh zu Nessie und bring deinen Fehler wieder in Ordnung."

Langsam drückte ich das Fenster auf und trat in Nessies Zimmer auf den Boden. Sie schlief unruhig in ihrem großen Bett. „Ness, wach auf ich muss mit dir reden." flüsterte ich sanft in ihr Ohr. Augenblicklich war sie wach und blickte mich erschrocken an. Es hatte den Anschein als wüsste sie nicht ob sie glücklich oder sauer sein sollte. „Es tut mir leid." begann ich bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte. „Aber Nessie, du bedeutest mir so viel. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen dich teilen zu müssen, schon gar nicht ohne zu wissen mit wem." Sie betrachtete mich mit großen Augen. „Mir tut es auch Leid Jake, ich hab überreagiert und dir Dinge an den Kopf geworfen die vollkommen ungerechtfertigt waren." Ich lächelte leicht.

„Jake, wir fliegen Morgen wieder." In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Ich will noch nicht gehen." Ich lachte heißer. „Aber dann bist du doch wieder bei Ryan." „Aber nicht mehr bei dir!" Sie griff verzweifelt nach meinem Jackett. „Bitte Jake bleib hier, nimm mich in den Arm und lass mich nicht wieder los bis ich in dieses Flugzeug steige!"

Ich hielt meine Versprechen, auch am Flughafen hielt ich sie noch im Arm. Tatsächlich klammerte sie sich an sich wie eine Ertrinkende, das machte mir leicht Sorgen. Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Edward, doch der Lächelte nur. Er war überzeugt dass sein Plan funktionieren würde. „Du musst gehen Nessie, euer Flug landet." Sie blickte mich trotzig an. „Ich will nicht!" Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, es fiel mir erheblich schwerer als gedacht meine Freude auf das morgige Wiedersehen zu verbergen. Natürlich fiel Nessie dies auf und sie schien beleidigt. Doch das konnte ich nicht ändern. „Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen Jake!" sagte sie bestimmt und zog an meinem Ärmel. „Du musst!" antwortete ich tonlos. „Du wohnst jetzt in Dublin und ich in Forks!"


	16. 2000 Light Years Away

Kapitel 15

2000 Light Years Away

Gedanken an Edward in [i] kursiv [/i]

Als das Flugzeug abhob, warf ich noch einen letzten Blick auf das L-förmige Flughafengebäude von Seattle, in der kindischen Hoffnung, vielleicht noch einen Blick auf Jake zu erhaschen, der sich gerade auf den Weg zu seinem „neuen" Ferrari machte. Doch selbst mit meinem übersinnlichen Sehvermögen, war ich zu so was nicht möglich. Der Abschied von ihm war schon ein wenig komisch gewesen. „Du musst! Du wohnst jetzt in Dublin und ich in Forks." Was waren das denn bitte für Worte gewesen? So als würde es ihm recht wenig ausmachen, dass ich wieder mehr als 7000 Kilometer zwischen uns beide brachte. Kein Hahn krähte mehr danach, sobald ich in Flugzeug sitzen würde. Und dann musste ich auf einen Wolf schon gar nicht hoffen.

Ich hatte wenigstens erwartet, dass er mich bitten würde, dass ich doch noch ein wenig länger bleiben solle. Dass ich noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen könnte. Das machten Freunde doch so. Welcher Mensch oder Wolf schickte denn seine beste Freundin los, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Widerwillens verlauten zu lassen. Naja. Ich kannte jetzt einen. Vielleicht war er ja immer noch sauer wegen der Sache mit Ryan. Aber wieso hatte er mich dann heute Nacht im Arm gehalten? Das alles war so was von verwirrend. Man hatte schon recht, wenn man sagte, dass man ohne seine männliche Umwelt, gleich einige Probleme loswird.

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel" Ich schaute in Dads leuchtende Augen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte ich den Arm über den Mittelgang, der unsere beiden First-Class-Sitze voneinander trennte und fasste ihn an die Wange. Ein Bild von dem Abschied als ich das erste Mal nach Dublin ging, ging durch meine Gedanken.

„Wäre es dir denn lieber gewesen, wenn er dich gebeten hätte zu bleiben?" Er sagte das alles so leise, dass selbst Mum nicht alles mitbekommen konnte, die in ein Gespräch mit der Stewardess vertieft war. [i] Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen als das, was er gemacht hat. Es fühlte sich so an, als wolle er mich loswerden, damit er sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden kann [/i]. Dad schaute mich mitleidig an. „Aber es wäre dir schwerer gefallen, in diesen Flugzeug zu steigen." [i] Es wäre vielleicht schwerer geworden. Aber ich hätte nicht so ein Gefühl im Magen, dass er mich nicht mehr mag. Nicht mehr so wie früher. [/i] Dad lachte auf. „Denkst du wirklich, dich kann man nicht mehr mögen?" [i] Nach der Sache auf der Hochzeit kann er das bestimmt. [/i] Eifersucht. Klar, ich wusste von Anfang an, dass er sich nicht gerade darüber freuen konnte, dass ich einen Kerl gut fand. Und das nicht nur auf freundschaftlicher Ebene.

[i] Weißt du, ich verstehe dass alles nicht. Wieso ist es für ihn den so schlimm, dass ich auch Interesse an anderen Jungs habe? [/i] Dad lachte leicht auf. „Du weißt die Antwort doch schon längst." Er wandte sich Mum zu und ich wusste, dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war. Aber was sollte das heißen, ich wüsste es schon längst? Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich mir ja wohl kaum den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, oder?

„Nessie?" die hohe Stimme meiner Mutter hallte durch den Korridor. Verschlafen streckte ich meinen Kopf aus meiner Zimmertüre. „Ich bin ja schon wach, Mum." Schrie ich, ein wenig leiser zurück. Es war schon lustig. In diesem Haushalt wohnten drei Wesen, die mit übermenschlichen Sinnen beschenkt waren, und trotzdem benahmen wir uns wie normale Menschen und schrien in der Gegend herum.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie, in einem leiseren Ton und kam aus ihrem und Dads Schlafzimmer. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich gerade umgezogen, denn ihre Kleidung roch frisch nach Waschmittel und Weichspüler. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir etwas fehlen. Also hab ich stundenlang durch mein Bett gewälzt." Sie schenkte mir einen wissenden Blick und lief dann, zu schnell für die meisten Augen in die Küche, wo sie Dad schon mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

„Was sollte dieser Blick gerade?" fragte ich und schenkte mir eine große Tasse Milch ein.

„Nichts." Gab sie zurück und setzte sich neben Dad.

„Man schaut nicht so, wenn man nicht damit etwas sagen will."

Sie zog die Schultern nach oben. „Also ich weiß von nichts." Dabei setzte sie eines dieser Grinsen auf, die man häufig in den Gesichtern kleiner Kinder fand, die ein paar Zahnlücken hatten und beteuerten, Nachbars Katze nicht angerührt zu haben.

„Seit wann seit ihr so komisch?" fragte ich während ich mir Marmelade auf mein Brötchen schmierte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Dad und schaute endlich mal von seiner Zeitung auf. Und das war auch schon der erste Punkt. „Seit wir hier sind, ließt du Zeitung. Jeden Morgen. Mum macht komische Andeutungen."

„Was ist falsch daran, Zeitung zu lesen?" Na klasse. Also wurde das hier eine Diskussion.

„Nichts. Aber als wir noch in Forks waren, hast du das gut wie nie gemacht. Okay. Vielleicht ein paar Mal aber nicht jeden Morgen beim Frühstück."

„Ich möchte einfach wissen, was hier in der Gegend so alles passiert. Wir haben jetzt keine Alice mehr, also muss es eben auf anderen Wegen funktionieren."

„Und schon was interessanten gefunden?" fragte ich und biss weniger genüsslich in mein Brötchen. „Ja. Etwas, wovon ich nicht weiß, was ich davon halten soll."

Jetzt schaute Mum ihn verwundert an. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich richtig liege." Jetzt schaute ich verwundert. „Du bist dir nicht sicher?" Das war ja mal eine Premiere. Sonst wusste Dad doch immer alles. „Tu nicht so überrascht, Kleine. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich allwissend."

„Du gibst dich aber immer so." scherzte Mum und strich ihm mit der Hand durch die bronzene Mähne. „Und was hast du festgestellt?" versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. Über die Allwissenheit eines über Einhundert Jahre alten Kerls zu diskutieren, der nicht älter aussah als vielleicht 23, aber auch nur, wenn er sich wirklich bemühte, stand nicht auf der Liste der Dinge, die ich vor einem ordentlichen Frühstück erledigen könnte oder wollte.

„In Forks gab es doch öfters mal einen Artikel in der Zeitung über ungelöste Mordfälle, die man leicht auf andere unserer Art schieben konnte, wenn man die Indizien kannte."

„Wie in Seattle." Meinte Mum. Er nickte. „Ja. Aber egal, wann ich hier in eine Zeitung schaue, ich finde keinen einzigen solcher Artikel. Zumindest nicht im Stadtbereich, wo die meisten sicherlich auf Jagd gehen würden."

„Du meinst, es gibt hier keine Anzeichen, für andere unserer Art?" fragte ich ungläubig. So etwas gab es doch noch nie. Egal wo Opa, Dad, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice oder Jasper waren gab es immer irgendwelche Anzeichen. Sie trafen zwar nicht immer auf die anderen Vampire aber sie wussten von ihrer Existent durch zum Beispiel die Zeitung oder weil sie ihren Duft auf der Jagd wahrnahmen. Vor allem in größeren Städten fanden sie immer welche. Wieso sollte dass dann in Dublin anders sein? Das hier war eine Großstadt wie jede andere.

„Nein, bisher nicht. Keine ungewöhnlichen Mordfälle oder sonstiges." Erklärte Dad und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Aber so was kam doch noch nie vor." Meinte Mum und warf Dad einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Nein. Aber bisher hatten wir ja auch Alice. Sie konnte uns sagen, wenn wir Artgenossen in unserer Wohngegend hatten." Sagte Dad. „Was aber nicht heißt, dass wir alleine sind. Es heißt lediglich, dass es in Dublin keinen Vampir gibt, der auf die normale Art und Weise lebt. Oder aber, er ist so geschickt, dass er sich nicht erwischen lässt, was wir eher ausschließen können. Immerhin würde es doch jemandem auffallen, wenn in Dublin die Rate an ungeklärten Verbrechen im Bereich Mord zunimmt."

„Vielleicht solltest du Carlisle anrufen." Schlug Mum vor. „Mal sehen. Aber in jetzt sollte meine Aufmerksamkeit erstmal meinen Studenten gelten." Dad stand auf und gab Mum einen Kuss. „Wenn du wüsstest, was in der ihren Köpfen vorgeht." Er schüttelte den Kopf, so als wollte er es am besten selbst nicht so genau wissen. „Die Gedanken sind frei." Grinste ich ihn an bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwand. „Wenn ich in der Nähe bin, ist die einzige deren freien Gedanken sind, deine Mum." Hallte es aus dem Korridor zurück. Ich lachte nur und machte mich über den Rest meines Brötchens her.

„Wie war es bei deinem Großvater?" fragte Collin, als wir zusammen auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria waren. Im Unterricht war ich bemüht, so auszusehen, als würde ich mich wirklich dafür interessieren, was ich eh schon wusste, damit es wenigstens so aussah, als wäre es mir wichtig, dass ich den ganzen Stoff „nachholte". Deswegen war nicht viel Zeit zum reden gewesen. Klartext: ich war jetzt schon seit mehr als vier Stunden in der Nähe meiner Freunde und wusste nicht, was es neues gibt.

„Ganz okay. Ihm geht schon wieder besser." Antwortete ich. Es wäre klasse gewesen, wenn ich keinen Streit mit Jake wegen Ryan gehabt hätte.

„Freut mich zu hören. Nicht dass du in nächste Zeit noch mal über den großen Teich fliegen musst." Skeptisch schaute ich meinen Kumpel an. „Ist das so was wie ein, ich hab dich vermisst?"

Er grinste mich mit strahlend weißen Zähnen an. „Das darfst du jetzt nehmen, wie du willst."

Mehr als das würde ich wohl nicht bekommen. Aber es reichte immerhin, um mir ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht zu zaubern. „Was war hier alles los, während ich weg war?"

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich bin angenervt von Josh." Sagte er und versuchte einen dieser Nachrichtenmoderatoren zu imitieren, die immer in den sechs Uhr Nachrichten aus aller Welt zugeschaltet werden. Sie werden es kaum glaube. Heute ist hier die Hölle los. Bla bla bla. Aber wenn ich mir so anhörte, wie meine Blondine das rüberbrachte, konnte ich wirklich zugeben, dass er eine Karriere beim Fernseher haben könnte.

Heute bei der Collin Kennedy Show. Nessie Cullen und ihre Erlebnisse aus ihrem Kurztrip in die Heimat.

„Was hat er angestellt?" fragte ich und versuchte, dass er mein Schmunzeln über meinen privaten Denkwitz nicht mitbekam. „Er hängt an ihrem Hals." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und stellte dann beruhigt fest, dass es nicht mit mir zu tun hatte. War wahrscheinlich so was wie ein Instinkt. Alles zu verschweigen, was auf meine Herkunft schließen konnte, alles was damit zu tun hatte. Die Vampirherkunft versteht sich. Noch mal Probleme mit den Volturi zu bekommen wollte ich besser vermeiden. Schon gar nicht wollte ich die gleiche Story wie mit Mum und Dad damals wiederholen. Wobei noch hinzukommt, dass ich weder in Collin verliebt war, noch sein Blut unglaublich roch. „Wie, er hängt an ihrem Hals?" fragte ich und versuchte die ganzen Bilder, die mir dabei in den Sinn kamen zu verdrängen. Nicht dass mir nachher noch in Gedanken was Falsches rausrutschte. Wie, meine Vater hing ja auch schon mal an dem Hals von ner Pumadame... nicht gerade gut.

„In jeder Mittagspause hängt er an ihrem Hals, schlabbert sie ab… und dazu immer noch ihr kichern. Einfach nur nervig." Erklärte er und ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, was er meinte.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht einfach wo anders hingesetzt?" fragte ich und schaute in seine blauen Augen. „Wohin den? Zu den Modetussis oder zu den das-sag-ich-meinem-Daddy-Typen?" „Okay, ich gebe es zu. Es war ne miese Idee. Aber hast du es ihm gesagt, dass es dich stört?" Collin schnaubte verächtlich. „Sicher. Aber er hört nichts. So lange Alexis in der Nähe ist, ist er nicht ansprechbar. Und wenn sie nicht in der Nähe ist, denkt er nur an sie und bekommt so einen seligen Gesichtsausdruck." Ich tätschelte ihm entschuldigend den Arm. „Tut mir Leid mein armer kleiner Ire. Aber so wie es aussieht, hat es deinen besten Freund erwischt." Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass wenn ich weiter seinen Arm tätscheln würde, er was ganz anderes mit mir anstellen würde. Ich ließ grinsend von ihm ab. „Aber jetzt kannst du ja mit mir reden." „Wenigstens etwas." Meinte er. „Ich bin es leid, meine Mittagspausen im Chatroom zu verbringen."

Wir traten in die weitläufige Cafeteria, es waren noch nicht mal fünf Minuten Mittagspause und schon war er hier so voll, als würde es Designerklamotten umsonst geben. Wir holten uns schnell was zu essen und als wir auf unseren üblichen Tisch zuliefen, konnte ich schon sehen, was Collin mit „er hängt an ihrem Hals" gemeint hatte.

Alexis saß neben Josh. Während sie wie ein verliebter Teenager (was sie ja auch war) kicherte und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, hing Josh (ich schwöre, es sah wirklich so aus, als würde er sich einen kleinen, blutigen Mittagssnack genehmigen) an ihrer Kehle. Collin stellte sein Tablett auf den Tisch und versuchte soweit weg wie möglich von dem liebenden Paar zu sitzen. Ich hingegen war nicht so leise. Lautstark ließ ich mein Tablett auf den Tisch krachen. Wie erwartet zuckte Josh zusammen und ließ sofort von dem Hals ab. Er schaute mich erst verwundert, dann freudig an. „Du bist wieder da." Sagte er und grinste mich an. „Hey Nessie." Begrüßte mich Alexis. „Hey ihr beiden." Sagte ich freundlich und war irgendwie stolz, dass Josh mich ansah und sich nicht sofort wieder über Alexis hermachte. „Wie geht's euch beiden?" fragte ich und schaute sie abwechselnd an. „Es könnte nicht besser sein." Antwortete Josh und verhackte seine Finger mit denen seiner Freundin. Besser, als den beiden beim knutschen während des Essens zuzusehen.

„Wie war es im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten?" fragte Alexis und klaute Collin ein paar Pommes von seinem Teller, der darauf einen genervten Blick in ihre Richtung warf. Vielleicht war es wirklich höchste Zeit, dass ich wieder da war. Eine Woche mehr und er hätte die beiden wahrscheinlich mit der Gabel in seiner Hand kaltblütig ermordet oder aber der Blick, den er ihnen zuwarf hätte diesen Job für ihn erledigt.

„Meinem Großvater geht's schon wieder besser." Antwortete ich automatisch. „Du saßt eine Woche lang nur im Krankenhaus?" fragte meine Freundin ungläubig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich war mit meinem besten Freund auf einer Hochzeit."

Alexis Augen fingen sofort an zu strahlen. „Ich liebe Hochzeiten. Wer hat sich den das Ja-Wort gegeben?" „Jared und Kim. Gute Bekannte." „Wie sah ihr Kleid aus? Und was hatten sie für eine Torte?" Während ich die nächste halbe Stunde damit beschäftigt war, Fragen über die Hochzeit zu beantworten nahm Collins Laune immer mehr zu bis er irgendwann so wie immer neben mir saß und keinen dieser giftigen Blicke mehr entsandt.

„Wenn wir gerade beim Thema Jungs sind." Meldete sich Collin, als wir über die Jungs aus dem Reservat, (eigentlich dem Rudel, aber davon durften sie ja nichts wissen) redeten. „Ryan hat nach dir gefragt. Ich hab ihm deine Handynummer gegeben. Hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus." Als ich seinen Namen hörte, musste ich das Grinsen unterdrücken. Was mir auch irgendwie ziemlich gut gelang, weil ich auch sofort an den Streit mit Jake denken musste und dann noch an das Gespräch mit Dad im Flugzeug. „Nein, ist schon okay." Winkte ich ab und versuchte, an etwas anderen zu denken. Doch Collin wollte es wohl nicht dabei belassen. „Hat er sich den bei dir gemeldet?" fragte er auf einmal mit einem Interesse in der Stimme, dass ich bisher noch nicht bei ihm gekannt hatte.

„Ja, er hat mir Nachrichten geschickt." Sagte ich knapp und hoffte wirklich, dass er es ließ, weiter Fragen zu stellen. „Bist du eigentlich nach der Party noch gut heim gekommen?" Jetzt kam er auch noch auf die Party zu sprechen. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Gerade als ich ihm irgendwas an den Kopf werfen wollte, schrillte die Schulglocke, so als wolle sie mir aus diesem Gespräch verhelfen. Und wirklich, die Person, die auf die Idee mit der Schulglocke gekommen war, sollte ein Denkmal erhalten.

Ich saß in meinem Bett und dachte über den Tag nach während ich den Regentropfen lauschte, die an die Scheibe prasselten. Collin hatte, nachdem Alexis ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte, als er auf dem Weg in den Unterricht weiter nachhacken wollte, die Klappe zu dem Thema gehalten. Der Streit mit Jake ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Klar, wie hatten uns vertragen aber so, wie er mich verabschiedet hatte… das war doch nicht normal. So als wäre es ihm egal.

Ich zwang mich, nicht dieselbe Diskussion in meinem Kopf zu führen, die ich schon im Flugzeug geführt hatte. Zur Ablenkung griff ich nach der Fernbedienung zur Stereoanlage. Doch was aus den Lautsprecherboxen dröhnte, war auch nicht gerade eine große Hilfe. 2000 Light Years away von Green Day.

I sit alone in my bedroom  
Staring at the walls  
I've been up all damn night long

I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away!

Ja. Er war wirklich so verdammt weit weg wie 2000 Lichtjahre. Der einzige Unterschied aus der Lyrik zu mir und Jake war, dass er so weit weg war. Nicht sie…

Ich schaltete die Anlage wieder aus, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Mum war gerade eben weggefahren, um irgendwelche Bücher abzuholen, die sie bestellt hatte. Dad war noch in der Uni, was dann wohl bedeutete, dass ich die Tür aufmachen musste.

Mit einer flinken Bewegung sprang ich aus dem Bett, lief in den Flur und auf die Haustür zu. Einen Blick in auf den kleinen Monitor sagte mir, dass der Klingler schon oben vor der Tür stand. Komisch. Normalerweise war unten doch abgeschlossen.

Misstrauisch griff ich nach der Türklinke. Wenn es ein Verbrecher war, war es kein Problem ihm auszuschalten. Immerhin war ich zur Hälfte Vampir. Aber wie sollte ich das mal bitte jemandem erklären, der das nicht wusste?

Etwas unsicher öffnete ich die Tür und was sich meinen Augen bot, war nichts dergleichen. Keine Verbrecher, Triebtäter oder sonst was in der Art.

Vor mir stand ein über zwei Meter großer, gut aussehender Kerl. Die schwarzen zotteligen Haare vom Regen platt gedrückt. Tropfen fielen von ihnen auf seinen breiten Schultern, die in einen schwarzen Parka verpackt waren. Seine dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen starrten mich an.

Atemlos machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er konnte nicht hier sein. Er war über neuntausend Kilometer entfernt. Wie konnte er dann hier stehen. Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern, als ich sie vom Türgriff lockerte und sie ihm entgegen streckte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein dunkles Gesicht.

Er war da. Endlich war er da. Es war als wäre er nie weg gewesen.


	17. New

Kapitel 16

**New****3 ****(New Live, New School, New Friends)**

Nessie streckte mir mit strahlenden Augen die Hände entgegen, in ihnen glitzerten silberne Tränen. „Jake." schluchzte sie leise und stürzte sich Sekunden später in meine Arme. Ich genoss das Gefühl ihrer Nähe und sog ihren wundervollen, blumigen Duft in mich auf. Ich zog sie näher an mich und vergrub meinen Kopf in ihren Haaren. Nessie schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören, im Gegenteil, sie klammerte sich an mich und lies einen zufriedenen Seufzer verlauten. Ganz so als wolle sie diesen Moment niemals vergessen.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als uns ein leises Hüsteln auseinander fahren lies. Ich wandte mich um und blickte in Edwards Gesicht, dieser hatte ein schelmisches Grinsen um den Mund. „Wie ich sehe ist meine Überraschung gut angekommen." Nessie sah ihren Vater erschrocken an und riss die Augen auf. „Das war deine Idee?"

Er lachte glucksend. „Eventuell." Nessie zögerte noch einen Moment und flog dann voller Inbrunst in der Arme ihres Vaters. „Danke, danke, danke, danke….." brabbelte sie unablässig in sein Ohr und wenn er noch am Leben gewesen wäre hätte sie ihn wohl erwürgt. Edward begann zu lachen und drehte sich mit seiner Tochter im Kreis. Ich verdrehte die Augen, das war ja schlimmer als im Film. „Vielleicht sollten wir reingehen. Ich hab Hunger, einen Jetlag und außerdem würde ich gern mein neues Zimmer sehen." Nessie schien nun vollends geschockt und warf die Hände vor den Mund. „Du ziehst hier ein?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Nicht nur das", erwiderte ich lachend. „Ich habe sogar vor, mit dir die Schule zu besuchen."

Ich hörte einen erstickten Begeisterungsschrei und schon hing sie mir wieder um den Hals. Edward lachte schallend über das, uns beiden vollkommen unbekannte Bild und bat mich schließlich ihn in mein neues Zuhause zu folgen. Er führte mich zum Gästezimmer und ich setzte Nessie vor der Tür ab. Allein diese lies schon auf einen Luxus schließen, der meinen gewöhnlichen Geldbeutel überschritt. Die Tür bestand auf Walnussholz und war mit kleinen Verzierungen versehen, welche sich wie eine Rosenranke die Tür hoch rankten. Nessie nickte mir ermunternd zu und ich öffnete erwartungsvoll die Tür, vor mir öffnete sich ein großer heller Raum. In der Mitte thronte ein großes Himmelbett mit freundlich rot-gelben Himmel und Bezügen. Links von diesen öffnete sich eine weitläufige Fensterfront, in die ein ziemlich großer Erker eingebaut war. Dessen Fläche wurde von einer Arbeitsecke, einem gemütlich anmutenden Sofa, einer riesigen Hi-Fi Anlage und einen Fernseher beschlagnahmt. Nessie nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich zu den anderen beiden Türen, auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers. „Was ist das?" fragte ich unsicher. Nessie lachte schallend und deutete auf die Tür die ihr am nächsten war. „Das ist dein Bad."

Nun war es an mir erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen. „Ich hab ein eigenes Bad?" Edward lachte. „Natürlich, glaubst du ich will, dass es in meinem nach Hund stinkt?" Ich zog erbost eine Augenbraue hoch und steckte ihm die Zunge raus. Hauptsache er konnte sich amüsieren. „Guck es dir an." ermunterte er mich mit einer Geste. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete besagte Tür. Das Bad war mit cremefarbenden Fliesen versehen, es gab eine Dusche und eine große Badewanne. Direkt neben dem Eingang war ein Waschbecken und neben diesen das Klo. Kurzum, das Bad war toll und sehr schön, ab weitaus teuerer ausgestattet als nötig.

Edward lachte bei diesen Gedanken. „Schon möglich aber Bella mag es so." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Frauen!"

Nessie blickte mich erbost an. „Was hast du denn gegen Frauen?" „Nichts, aber manchmal können sie einen auf die Nerven gehen." „Das tun Männer auch." Ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab, bevor sich aus diesem Gespräch wieder eine ausgewachsene Kabbelei entwickelte. „Ist doch jetzt auch völlig egal. Wo sind meine Sachen?" Ich wandte mich fragend zu Edward um. „Im Abstellraum, warte ich hohl sie dir." Nessie blickte ihren Vater verwundert hinterher. „Deine Sachen waren die ganze Zeit hier?" Ich lachte schallend. „Klar, was glaubst du denn warum ich kein Gepäck habe."

„Was ist hinter der anderen Tür?" fragte ich mit einer bösen Vorahnung. „Dein Kleiderschrank." antwortete sie als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Edward traf kurze Zeit später mit meinen Sachen ein, ich begann sie in meinen Kleiderschrank einzuräumen (Begehbar! Ich meine können die ihr Geld nicht für was Sinnvolleres ausgeben!) und wie nicht anderes erwartet, sah die wenige unversehrte Kleidung, die ich besaß, in diesem wirklich mickrig aus. Nessie war einen prüfenden Blick in meinen Schrank und schien dies genauso zu sehen. „Jake wir müssen unbedingt einkaufen. Am besten mit Lexi das wird toll." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Lexi?" „Na Alexis." „Achso."

Ich griff gerade nach meinen CDs um sie in den CD Halter im Erker zu platzieren als mein Magen zu Knurren begann. Wie gerufen erschien Bella in der Tür. „Jake, schön das du da bist. Hast du den Flug gut überstanden?" Ich nickte leicht und nahm sie in den Arm, mein Magen kündigte Protest an. Bella lachte. „Weißt du was? Ich mache dir und Nessie erstmal etwas Schönes zum Essen, danach reden wir weiter." „Das ist die erste tolle Idee des Tages." meinte ich grinsend und wandte mich wieder meinen CDs zu. „Was hast du alles mit?" fragte Nessie hinter mir mit großen Augen. „Nun ja, alle Green Day Alben, Foxborow Hot Tops, Billy Talent…und noch einiges mehr." „Foxborow Hot Tops?" Ich nickte leicht. „Das ist ein Projekt von Billie & Co (Green Day)." Nessie musterte mich entsetzt. „Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts?" Ich lachte schallend. „Weil du nicht gefragt hast." Nessie schnaubte und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. „Blödmann."

Ich lachte immer noch als Edward das Zimmer betrat. „Was gibt es großer Meister?" Er lachte über seine Betitelung und legte mir einen Stapel Bücher aufs Bett. Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Um Gottes Willen, was ist das?" „Deine Schulbücher." antwortete er schlicht. Ich gab ein würgendes Geräusch von mir. „Kannst du mir noch mal sagen, warum ich das mache?" „Aus demselben Grund, der dich auch dazu gebracht hat, die Nächte durchzumachen um dein und Bellas Motorrad fertig zu basteln." Ich nickte verstehend. „Danke jetzt weiß ich es wieder." Stöhnend sank ich auf mein Bett und griff nach einem Buch, es war Geschichte.

„Warum müssen sich Männer eigentlich immer so aufopfern um eine Frau zu bekommen, Ed?" Er verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, denn er haste es Spitznamen zu bekommen und antwortet mit einem Seufzen. „Weil es mittlerweile Gesetzlich untersagt ist der Frau einfach einen Klapps auf den Kopf zu geben und sie in die nächste Höhle zu schleifen." Ich kicherte, tolle Ansicht. „Und ein Prankenhieb zählt da wohl auch mit rein oder?" „Ich denke schon." „So ein Mist aber auch!"

Ich blickte ihn an, sah seine mühsam beherrschte Miene und brach mit ihm in ein schallendes Gelächter aus.

Es gab ein unsicheres Klopfen und besagte Frau öffnete die Tür leicht. „Ist bei euch alles OK?" Ich sah Edward an und nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Uns ging es nie besser." Nessie machte in unsicheres Gesicht und zuckte anschließend mit der Schulter. „Wie auch immer, Mom sagt das Essen ist fertig, ihr sollte kommen." Edward blickte sie pikiert an. „Du erwartest, dass ich dem Wolf beim Essen zuschaue?" Ich schnaubte. Nessie grinste. „Ich nicht, aber Mom." Edward gab sich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Küche.

Eine gute Stunde später kam ich mit vollen Magen und frisch geduscht aus meinen Bad. Eins musste man ihnen lassen, dieser Luxus hatte irgendwie schon was für sich. Ich schlüpfte gerade in meinen Schlafanzug (ein paar schwarze Boxershorts und ein schwarzes T-Shirt) als es an der Tür klopfte. Nessie blickte unsicher in mein Zimmer. „Kann ich rein kommen?" Ich lachte. „Bist du das nicht schon?" Nessie errötete, als sie registrierte, dass sie schon den halben Weg zu mir gelaufen war. „Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Nessies Farbton wurde soweit es möglich war noch um einiges röter. „Darf ich bei dir schlafen?" fragte sie so leise das selbst mein übermenschliches Gehör es kaum vernahm. Ich blickte sie verwundert an. „Sicher." Seit wann war das ein Grund rot zu werden? Nessie schlief fast regelmäßig bei mir, es hatte sich nichts verändert, oder doch?

Bevor ich mir diese Frage wirklich ernsthaft stellen konnte saß Nessie auch schon auf meinem Bett. „Ich dachte ich könnte dir ein wenig über deine neue Schule erzählen." Ich nickte und machte es mir neben ihr bequem. „Klar schieß los." Sie atmete tief ein.

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe laufen an der Schule fast nur Schnösel herum. Keiner von ihnen hat wirklich Interesse am Unterricht, denn bei den meiste ist es egal, was für einen Abschluss sie haben. Sie bekommen so oder so eine Führungsposition in der Firma ihres Vaters und die guten Noten kann man sich zur Not ja doch noch erkaufen. Bei den Lehrern ist dies nicht anders, sie wissen das sich keiner für ihren Unterricht interessiert, also rattern sie einfach ihren Text runter uns kassieren ihren Monatsgehalt." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hört sich ja toll an." Sie grinste breit. „Aber immerhin kannst du dich auf Collin, Josh und Lexi freuen. Die sind echt toll, ich bin sicher ihr werdet euch super verstehen." „Hört sich schon besser an. Bekomme ich dann einfach ein paar Kurse zugeteilt oder wie?" Nessie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da musst du Dad fragen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir besonders viele Fächer zusammen haben." Ich nickte leicht, das wäre nur typisch Edward, der Ich - habe - alles - unter - Kontrolle -Typ. „Wann müssen wir morgen Aufstehen?" Nessie sah mich gequält an. „So bei um halb sieben denk ich." Ich verzog ebenfalls das Gesicht, wir waren halt beide totale Morgenmuffel. „Dann lass und lieber schlafen, wir haben ja noch genug Zeit um uns zu unterhalten." Nessie nickte seufzend und wir krochen unter die riesige kuschelige Bettdecke. Mein bronzehaariger Engel schmiegte sich wohlig seufzend an mich und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage kam ich mir vor wie im Himmel.

„Nessie, Jake! Ihr müsste jetzt wirklich aufstehen! Es ist kurz vor sieben!" Ich gähnte, streckte mich ausgiebig und merkte zum ersten Mal, wie nervig Bellas glockenhelle Stimme doch sein konnte. Nessie neben mir sah genauso verschlafen aus wie ich und musterte mich genervt. „Wenn ihr nicht gleich aufsteht habt ihr keine Zeit zum Frühstücken mehr!" Ich sah Bella, welche sich vor meinem Bett aufgebaut hatte, entsetzt an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" keuchte ich und hechtete ins Bad. Nessie und ihre Mutter sahen mir lachend nach.

Als ich das Bad verlassen hatte war Nessie weg, sie war wahrscheinlich in ihr eigenes Zimmer verschwunden. Der Duft von Pfannkuchen wehte durch das Haus und brachte mich dazu mich schneller anzuziehen. Ich schlüpfte ohne groß darüber nachzudenken in eine blue Jeans und zog des Weiteren ein blaues T-Shirt in Spinnennetzoptik darüber. Mit meiner schwarzen Lederjacke sollte es dann zumindest nicht mehr so aussehen, als bekäme ich gleich einen Hitzekoller.

Auch wenn das gegebener maßen zutraf.

Ich schlitterte fast in die Küche, in welcher mich Bella, Nessie und Edward schon erwarteten. Letzterer blickte von seiner Zeitung hoch als er mich sah. „Guten Morgen auch, gut geschlafen?" „Zumindest so gut, dass wir fast verschlafen hätten." konterte ich und nahm neben Nessie Platz. Diese schob mir einen großen Teller Pfannkuchen zu, welcher fast genauso schnell verschwand wie er mich erreicht hatte. Nessie grinste über meine Essgewohnheiten, während Bella missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte. Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Rosalie verbracht. „Du solltest mit Nessie fahren, bis dein Auto nachkommt." Ich nickte. „Aber wäre es nicht sowieso Quatsch mit mehreren Autos zu fahren?" „Stimmt auch wieder." erwiderte Edward, schon wieder total in seine Zeitung vertieft. „Ihr solltet los." kam es nun von Bella und so verschwanden Nessie und ich in die große Garage. Dort steuerte sie auf einen Camaro zu. „Cooles Auto." „Ich weiß!" antwortete sie grinsend und öffnete mir die Beifahrertür. „Ist das nicht eigentlich mein Job?" „Schon möglich, aber ich bin der Fahrer oder? Also muss ich dir auch die Tür öffnen."

Wir fuhren langsam durch die Stadt und ich lies meinen Blick über Dublin streifen. „Deine Klamotten sehen cool aus." kam es plötzlich von Nessie. Ich blickte sie verwirrt an. „Danke."

Sie errötete als sie meinen Blick bemerkte. „Nun ja, du trägst sonst immer nur diese zerrissene Kleidung, weil du dich ja jeden Moment in einen Wolf verwandeln könntest, das ist das erste Mal das ich dich in ordentlicher Alltagskleidung sehe." erklärte sie schnell. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Noch mal danke."

Ein paar Minuten später fuhren wir in die Einfahrt der Schule. Vor mir erhob sich ein riesiges Backsteingebäude, welches schon fast nach Reichtum stank. Ich rümpfte die Nase und stieg mit Nessie aus dem Auto. „Jetzt weiß ich was du meintest." Ein einziger Blick genügte um jedes einzelne ihrer Worte in der Realität vor mir zu sehen.

Warum noch mal besuchte ich diese Schule?

Langsam griff ich hinter mich und nahm meinen braunen Rucksack aus dem Auto. Ich fühlte mich als wäre ich auf dem Schlachtfeld. Jeder Blick, jedes Flüstern welches in meiner Richtung wehte sorgte dafür, dass sich meine Nackenhaare sträubten. Ich erkannte, dass mich Edward noch aus

einem anderen Grund hier her geschickt hatte, es war ein gerade zu perfekter Ort, um zu lernen mein Temperament zu zügeln.

„Nessie?"

Die fragende Stimme eines Jungen lies mich aufschrecken, schnell wandte ich mich um und taxierte ihn mit Blicken. Gott, ich musste wirklich lernen mich zu beherrschen.

Der Fremde zuckte kurz zurück und musterte mich unsicher. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und seine Hautfarbe sah im Vergleich mit der meinen fast grau aus. Ein kurzes Anzeichen von Erkennen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Ich kannte ihn nicht, oder doch?

„Jake, das ist Collin. Collin das ist Jacob Black, mein bester Freund." Collin zuckte kurz zusammen. Ja genau Blondie, ich bin ihr bester Freund! Ich schluckte schwer und versuchte das Tier in mir zu zügeln. Er war nur ihr Freund, nicht anders als Quil oder Embry.

Collin kam unsicher auf mich zu. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." meinte er wenig überzeugend und reichte mir unsicher seine Hand. Ich ergriff sie und hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen sie nicht zu zerquetschen.

Doch auch er machte keine anstallten meine Hand los zu lassen, wir taxierten uns schweigend bis Nessie seufzend dazwischen trat. „Jungs, wenn wir nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen wollen sollten wir vielleicht das Sekretariat aufsuchen und Jakes Stundenplan besorgen." Wir nickten gleichzeitig und ließen von einander ab. Schweigend liefen wir hinter Nessie her. Sie erzählte uns irgendetwas von der Schule. Keine von uns beiden hörte ihr zu.

„Du kommst auch aus Washington?" fragte Collin kühl. Ich nickte leicht. „Wie lange kennst ihr euch schon?" fragte er weiter. „Ich kennen Nessie praktisch seit ihrer Geburt." antwortete ich nicht minder kühl.

Falsch, ich kenne sie seit dem ersten Moment ihres Lebens. Sie ist mein Leben!

„Wir sind da." „Wie alt bist du?" Kam es gleichzeitig von Nessie und Collin. Ich blickte sie an und seufzte. Hoffentlich lief das mit Josh besser.

Kurze Zeit später hielt ich meinen Stundenplan in den Händen. Ich hatte Mathe und Geschichte mit Nessie. Sowie Biologie, war das Schicksal?

Englisch hatte ich mit Alexis, welche ich noch nicht kannte und Sport mit Josh und Collin, das würde sicher lustig werden.

Ich schlurfte mit Nessie und Collin zu Mathe und wurde vom Lehrer gebeten mich kurz vorzustellen. Ich seufzte laut und hob die Hand. „Hi Leute. Ich bin der Neue, ihr könnte mich aber auch gerne Jacob Black nennen. Mein Spitzname ist Jake und weitere Information könnt ihr euch dann bei Interesse bei mir persönlich abholen."

Nachdem ich meine Rede gehalten hatte schlurfte ich gelangweilt zu einem freien Platz und lies mich darauf sinken.

Das Mädchen, welches neben mir saß, beugte sich neugierig zu mir hinüber. Sie entsprach dem perfekten Modeklischee: lange blonde Haare, Wespentaille, perfekt manikürte Fingernägel, Ausschnitt bis zum Mittelmeer….soll ich das fortsetzen? Und um das alles noch abschreckender zu machen trug sie doch tatsächlich eine Kette mit ihren Namen drauf. Ich meine geht's noch?

„Darf ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen?" „Welches genau?" fragte ich ohne viel Interesse. Sie kicherte Mädchenhaft. „Na das mit den weiteren Informationen." Ich Seufzte und ergab mich meinem Schicksal. „Klar schieß los, Britany." Sie schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und kreiste mit ihrem Zeigefinger über den Tisch. „Was treibst du denn für Sport, das du so tolle Muskeln bekommst?" Ich musste mich beherrschen nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, stattdessen verlies ein beherrschtes Hüsteln meinen Mund. „Ich spiele…Baseball."

Manchmal, eigentlich ganz selten, genau genommen, überhaupt nicht.

„Oh." Sie bekam leuchtende Augen. „Du spielst bestimmt grandios!" „Mhm…" Ich warf einen Blick auf Nessie welche mich mitleidig ansah und stellte mich darauf ein, ab diesem Tag jede Mathestunde noch mehr zu hassen als sonst schon.

Zwei Mathestunden, eine Geschichts- und zwei Wirtschaftsstunden später, wurde ich schließlich gnädig in die Mittagspause entlassen. Sehr zu meinen entsetzen hatte ich mich als Frauenmagnet heraus gestellt. Ich war Exotisch, das machte mich anziehend, erklärte mir Collin später. Welcher sich anscheinend über mein Elend mit den Frauen, mit meiner Anwesenheit abgefunden hatte. In fast jeder Stunde hatte ich ein anderes blondes, mit Nameskettchen versehendes Exemplar neben mir und wenn mir die Kettchen nicht versichert hätten das es verschiedenen Personen waren, hätte ich es nicht geglaubt.

Wir betraten gerade die Cafeteria als ein weiteres dieser blonden Wesen auf uns zukam. Laut Nameskette Britany. Ich entsann mich, sie war meine Mathematik Bekanntschaft. Sie strahlte mich an und schien Collin und Nessie erst gar nicht zu beachten. „Hallo Jake." säuselte sie und klimperte übertrieben mit ihren Wimpern. „Ich dachte du hättest vielleicht Lust mir und meinen Freundinnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich meine du bist noch neu und kennst bestimmt noch nicht die richtigen Leute." fügte sie mit falschen Lächeln hinzu und schickte Nessie und Collin einen verachtenden Blick. Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch, war das ihr Ernst?

Offensichtlich.

Ich schenkte ihr mein strahlendes Lächeln. Sie blinzelte mich benommen an. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, zumindest das hatte ich bei Eddie gelernt, nun besaß ich auch ein dazzling smile.

„Das ist wirklich nett Britany, aber in anbetracht dessen das ich durchaus schon Freunde besitze und ich definitiv nicht in deiner Gehaltsklasse lebe, ist es vielleicht vorteilhafter, wenn wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit auf die Mathematikstunde beschränken. Es würde mir schrecklich leid tun deinem so sauber erarbeiteten Image zu schaden, deshalb denke ich es wäre besser wenn sich unsere Weg hier trennen." Ich schenkte ihr ein weiteres strahlendes Lächeln und folgte einer glucksenden Nessie und einem breit grinsenden Collin zu ihren Angestammten Tisch.

Dort saßen, wie ich vermutet, Josh und Alexis. Anscheinend schrecklich in einander verliebt. Dieser Josh nuckelte doch tatsächlich an ihrem Hals. Für einen Moment schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken in mir, doch ich konnte das Blut durch seinen Körper rauschen hören. Ich beugte mich zu Nessie herunter. „Bist du sicher, dass der Junge nicht über fünf Ecken mit euch verwandt ist?" Nessie sah mich an und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Collin und verwirrt musterte. Als wir am Tisch ankamen lies Nessie geräuschvoll ihr Tablett auf den Tisch plumpsen und hatte sofort die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Pärchens.

Josh schien Collin ganz ähnlich zu sein, dieselben Klamotten, derselbe Blick, nur das seine Haare braun waren, kurzum, derselbe Typ Mensch. Er musterte mich verwirrt. „Das ist Jacob Black." stellte Collin klar. „Er ist Nessies bester Freund und kommt wie sie aus Washington, sie kennen sich schon ewig." Seine Erklärung hatte den säuerlichen Unterton der Eifersucht noch nicht ganz verloren, aber immerhin schien er mich nicht mehr zu hassen. Josh nickte mir freundlich zu und reichte mir die Hand. „Das ist Alexis Brown." Fuhr Collin fort und deutete auf das Mädchen in Joshs Armen. Diese hatte lange wellige braune Haare, die ihm tief in die großen Augen hingen. Sie erinnerte mich an einen dieser kleinen süßen Hunde die dich immer ganz lieb anschauen wenn sie was von dir wollen.

Doch im Moment sah sie mich eher so an als hätte sie gerade ein Wunder gesehen.

Nein, bitte sie nicht auch noch!

Unsicher nahm ich ihr gegenüber Platz und tat so als würde ich ihren bohrenden Blick nicht bemerken. Doch sehr zu meinem Leidwesen bemerkte ihn ihr Freund. „Lexi alles O.K. mit dir?" fragte er besorgt. Die Angesprochene nickte hektisch, nahm allerdings nicht eine Sekunde die Augen von mir. Das war beängstigend.

„Du kennst Nessie schon lange?" fragte sie plötzlich. Ich sah sie an und nickte leicht. „Seid ihr gute Freunde?" Ich wollte ein Lächeln verhindern, doch ich schaffte es nicht, was verheerende Auswirkungen hatte. Lexi lief knallrot an und schien Probleme zu haben zu Atmen.

Gott wo war ich hier? So etwas passierte doch sonst nur Edward!

Sie sah mich zerknirscht an. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch nie einen Jungen wie dich gesehen."

Ich nickte leicht. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Unerfreulicher Weise folgte jeder am Tisch gespannt unserem Gespräch. „Versteh dass nicht falsch, ich liebe Josh, er ist toll, aber…" Sie zögerte und Josh verkrampfte neben ihr. „Ich meine du bist einfach so…WOW…du siehst unglaublich aus. Du hast ein Gesicht wie ein Schauspieler und einfach einen perfekten Körper. Als Model würdest du bestimmt unglaublich viel verdienen…und…und…tut mir leid." schloss sie und lies den Kopf hängen. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, Alexis. Ich meine wie könnte ich so einen Mädchen wie dir böse sein wenn sie sagt sie findet mich WOW. Solange wir beide wissen das nicht mehr dahinter steckt, sehe ich da gar kein Problem. Du liebst Josh und ich weiß das, es gibt keinen Grund, sich dafür zu entschuldigen." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an und schien wirklich erleichtert. „Danke." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und beschäftigte mich mit meinen Essen, während sie versuchte das ganze Josh besser zu erklären. Collin murmelte etwas wie: „Ein bisschen Konkurrenz tut ihm ganz gut." und Nessie schien vollkommen verdutzt.

„Schon was Neues von Ryan gehört?" fragte Collin plötzlich. Ich erstarrte Augenblicklich und lies dummerweise meine Gabel mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Teller fallen. Nessie sah mich unsicher an und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Ich muss mich jetzt sowieso erstmal um Jake kümmern." meinte sie grinsend. Ich blickte sie missbilligend an. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern liebe Dame, dass du hier von uns das Baby bist?" Lexi und Collin lachten schallend, während Nessie beleidigt das Gesicht verzog. „Ich bin kein Baby Jacob Black!" murrte sie wütend. „Ach nein?" harkte ich grinsend nach und begann durch ihre Haare zu wuscheln. Sie lies einen erstickten Schrei ertönen. „Jake bist du total bescheuert!"

Sie begann nach mir zu schlagen doch ich fing ihre Hände schon in der Luft ab. Alexis lachte glucksend. „Ihr seid wie ein altes Ehepaar!" Nessie lies augenblicklich von mir ab. „So ein Quatsch, Jake und ich sind nur Freunde." „Ja genau, nur Freunde." flüsterte ich leise und bis mir auf meine Lippe. Der Schmerz der durch diese simplen Worte ausgelöst wurde war überwältigend.

„Jake hat übrigens mit dir Englisch Lexi." kam es plötzlich von Collin. Diese sah vollkommen entzückt aus. „Ernsthaft? Ist ja toll! Dann lass uns doch gleich losgehen. Ich meine die Pause ist eh bald vorbei." Sie sprang auf und reichte mir die Hand. „Komm ich zeig dir den Weg."

Ich erhob mich seufzend und wollte ihr gerade folgen als mich Josh am Ärmel packte. Er sah mich ernst an. „Bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes ja?" Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Niemals, Ehrenwort."

Ich hatte Mühe überhaupt hinter der überraschend schnellen Alexis hinterher zu kommen. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und sah mich strahlend an. Wir standen vollkommen allein irgendwo in einem Korridor. Irgendwie unheimlich. Ich ahnte schlimmes.

„Du bist in Nessie verliebt oder?" Ich sah sie entsetzt an, woher?

„Es stand dir aufs Gesicht geschrieben, Jake. Ihr seid so ein süßes Paar und ich bin sicher sie liebt dich auch, doch sie ist nicht bereit es sich einzugestehen, sie will am alten festhalten. Weißt du der nur Freunde Status ist einfach viel sicherer." Sie sah mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Ich helfe dir, unter einer Bedingung!" Ich schluckte. „Und die währe?" „Nessie sagte, wir müssen mit dir

Shoppen gehen, weil du zu wenige Klamotten hättest. Wenn es soweit ist will ich dich in Boxershorts sehen!"

Ich musterte sie geschockt, so wirkte dieses kleine zierliche Mädchen gar nicht. Sie erinnerte mich in diesem Moment schrecklich an Alice.


	18. Schon lustig wie blind

Kapitel 17

„Schon lustig wie blind manche Leute durch die Welt laufen."

An meinen Wagen gelehnt wartete ich auf Jake und hoffte, dass er heute schneller war als gestern. Ich weiß nicht was die Kerle nach dem Sportunterricht machten, und ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen, aber wieso brauchen sie immer so verdammt lange?

„Was machen die den die ganze Zeit?" fragte Lexi und sprach damit meine Gedanken aus. Sie stand neben mir und zusammen schauten wir in Richtung Sportanlage. Josh nahm sie morgens immer mit zur Schule und nachmittags lud er sie natürlich auch wieder daheim ab. Zumindest erzählten das die beiden.

„Vielleicht bürsten sie sich noch die Haare und tauschen Make-Up Tipps aus." Scherzte ich.

„Oder sie kichern in einer Ecke, weil einer von ihnen von einem Mädel ein Lächeln bekommen hat." Sie lachte auf. Ich blieb stumm. Das war ein Thema, das ich mich die letzten Tage echt geschafft hatte. Die ganzen Weiber hier, hatten anscheinend nichts anderes zu tun, als meinem besten Freund auf den Arsch oder die Oberarme zu glotzen. Ich meine hallloohhooo… Was soll das?

„Sorry, hab nicht nachgedacht." Meinte Lexi reuevoll, als sie meine angesäuerte Miene bemerkte. „Macht nichts." Winkte ich ab. „ Du kannst ja nichts dafür." Obwohl sie ihn auch so angestarrt hatte. Aber inzwischen hatte sich das gelegt. Ganz zum Glück von Josh.

„Wieso redest du nicht mit ihm drüber?" Ich schaute in die wunderschönen Augen meiner Freundin. „Und was soll ich sagen? Dass er sich gefälligst eine Tüte über den Kopf ziehen soll?" Sie Grinste mich an. „Wäre doch ein Anfang." „Lexi!!!"

„Dann eben nicht. Aber morgen hast du ja mal ne Auszeit von all dem." Bei dem Gedanken an das shoppen hellte sich meine Miene unweigerlich auf. Keine Schule. Keine nervigen Weiber. Nur Jake, Lexi, Collin und ich.

„Ja. Auszeit hört sich gut an." Grinste ich zurück.

„Und wenn uns doch eine dieser Schrullen über den Weg läuft, dann hab ich wenigstens meinen Spaß." Oder ich würde meinen haben. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Lexi sich mit einer von denen anlegte, musste ich noch breiter Grinsen. Sie war vielleicht zierlich aber ich glaube, in der Art hatte sie was von Alice. Im Klartext: ich würde mich nicht mit ihr anlegen.

Die Jungs bogen um die Ecke und schauten uns an, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, das man eine Viertelstunde braucht, um sich nach dem Sport umzuziehen. Josh schloss Lexi sofort in seine Arme, während Jake und Collin noch über in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren.

„Nur weil du 35 PS mehr unterm Arsch hast wie ich, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass du das bessere Auto hast." Grinste Jake Collin an. „Das vielleicht nicht. Aber in einem Rennen würde ich dich locker schlagen." Gab der Blonde zurück. Jetzt hatte das Machogehabe auch die Beiden erreicht. „Bei einem Rennen kommt es nicht nur auf die Karren an, sondern auch auf den Fahrer." „Du lässt dich von einem Mädchen in der Gegen herumchauffieren. Von Fahrer kann da ja wohl nicht die Rede sein." Eins zu Null für Collin. „Soviel ich weiß, darf ich in einem Auto mitfahren und muss nicht jeden Tag den Bus nehmen." Gleichstand.

Collin kicherte, was ich in dieser Situation ein wenig komisch fand. Klar. Die nahmen sich nur auf den Arm und anscheinend brauchten alle Lebewesen mit einem Y-Chromosom so was mal, aber während so was loszukichern… ganz komisch.

„Merkst du was Indianer. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wer besser ist."

„Ja. Blondie. Ausnahmsweise hast du mal Recht." Jake hatte so ein funkeln in den Augen, das mich dazu brachte, die beiden auseinander zu bringen, bevor sie noch auf Dummheiten kamen. „Ich hab einen Vorschlag für euch Machos. Macht doch einen Wettbewerb, wer am weitesten Pinkeln kann. Dann ist euer Ego befriedigt und ich kann sicher sein, dass ihr nicht auf irgend ne Schnapsidee kommt." Die beiden schauten mich verwundert an. Keiner von ihnen lachte. Noch nicht mal eine Andeutung von einem Grinsen war zu sehen. „Nicht lustig?" fragte ich ein wenig unsicher. Das war doch witzig gewesen, oder?

Keiner sagte etwas, dann zog Collin interessiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wie viel Kraft hast du den?" „Wir können ja einen Ringkampf starten. Du gegen mich." Jake lachte. „Ich wette fünfzig auf Nessie." „Ich geh mit dem gleichen dagegen." Meldete sich jetzt auch Josh zu Wort, der wohl mit seiner „Begrüßung" zu Ende war. Alexis kicherte. „Ich bin für Nessie."

„Wie viel legst du in den Pott?" fragte Jake, wohl glücklich, dass er endlich Geld verdienen könnte, ohne viel dafür zu machen. Denn es war klar, dass ich gewinnen würde. Nur was nicht klar war, war ob Collin es überleben würde. „Gar nichts. Ich besorg mir ein Cheerleaderkostüm und feuere sie dann mit meinen Pontons an."

„Wow", freute ich mich „ich hab meine eigenen Cheerleaderin." Collin zog ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. „Und wo bleibt meine?" fragte er gespielt schmollend.

Ich klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schultern. „Ich finde, die Person mit den längsten Beinen sollte dein Cheerlead sein. Jake."

…

„Sollen wir dich zur Bushaltestelle mitnehmen?" fragte ich meinen blonden Begleiter. Von Lexi und Josh hatten wir uns schon verabschiedet. Die beiden wollten heute Abend noch ins Kino und davor mussten sie noch bei Lexis Eltern vorbei. Der Arme Kerl…

Collin schaute prüfend von mir zu Jake. „Als hätte ich noch Platz in dem Wagen, wenn der Riese mitfährt." Jake Grinste. „Eben. Und wie könntest du es zulassen, dass dich ein Mädchen in der Gegend herumchauffiert." Ich kicherte. Am Anfang waren die beiden zusammen ja echt ätzend gewesen, andauern hatten sie sich bekriegt. Wer hat am meisten zum Mittag gegessen (man muss es Collin zu Gute halten. Er hat fast genauso viel gegessen wie Jake. Was ich ziemlich faszinierend finde für einen Menschen), wer kennt die besten Witze, und die Hauptdisziplin: wer konnte den anderen besser auf den Arm nehmen. Im Übertragenen Sinne versteht sich. Und so wurde es von einer Kabbelei zu einer art skurriler Freundschaft, was die beiden verband. Andauernd machten sie sich übereinander lustig. Aber man musste ihnen auch zu Gute halten… wenn sie im Unterricht zusammen arbeiteten, dann waren sie ernst, als würde es hier um mehr gehen als nur um ein paar lausige Schularbeiten. Da Jake noch keinen richtigen Abschluss hatte (immerhin war er zu seiner richtigen Schulzeit zu viel damit beschäftigt, sich die Nächte im Wald um die Ohren zu schlagen) half ihm Collin, wenn er mal nicht weiter wusste.

„Eben. Da lauf ich doch besser." Meinte Collin Achselzuckend. „Wenn ich dich erinnern darf. Ich hab dich auch schon mal Heim gefahren." Jakes Grinsen wurde zu meinem Kommentar noch breiter. „Also wie war das mit dem chauffieren?" fragte er und hielt Collin die Autotür auf. Dieser Seufzte einmal, schüttelte dann den Kopf, so als wollte er irgendeinen Gedanken aus dem Kopf bekommen und stieg dann in den Wagen ein.

Kurze zeit später saß ich neben Jake im Wagen. Wir hatten Collin abgesetzt und seit über fünf Kreuzungen kein Wort mehr gesagt. Er schaute aus dem Fenster, es sollte wohl so wirken, als würde er die Stadt bewundert. Doch ich kannte ihn zu gut, um zu glauben was er mir auftischen wollte.

„Was bereitet dir Sorgen?" fragte ich und schaltete einen Gang höher. Er schaute zu mir herüber. „In solchen Sachen bist du genau wie dein Dad."

„Nur dass ich die Sachen nicht weiß… also musste du sie wohl oder übel noch aussprechen."

Ich wedelte mit der Hand, was signalisieren sollte, dass er endlich reden und sich nicht selbst anschweigen sollte. „Es hat sich noch keiner gemeldet." Grummelte er und zog ein wirklich ernstes Gesicht. So wie Eltern, die noch nichts von ihrem Babysitter gehört haben, wenn sie mal abends, nach ewigen Zeiten ausgingen. „Aber wenn sie sich nicht melden, dann heißt das doch, dass alles rund läuft." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Oder aber sie haben was verzapft und sind zu feige es mir zu sagen."

„Jacob, Sam macht das nicht zum ersten Mal." Sagte ich optimistisch.

„Ich weiß."

„Und wenn ich dich erinnern darf: er war früher auch Alpha. Und damals hat es doch super geklappt, nicht?" Seine Miene war grimmig. „Er wollte dich umbringen." Das saß. Aber richtig. Dennoch, es ging hier nicht um mich. Es ging hier um ihn, um seine Sorgen. „Damals wusste es aber noch nicht, dass ich zahm bin." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Darum geht es nicht. Vor allem…" er hielt inne. Fragend schaute ich zu ihm herüber. „Was?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es einfach. Ich ruf ihn heute Abend an." „Vergiss die Zeitverschiebung nicht." Sagte ich beiläufig. „Und wir vergessen es nicht." Ich war selbst überrascht, wie ausrucksstark meine Stimme war. Jake ebenso. Er starrte mich einen Moment verwundert an. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. „Es ist nur... dass du zahm bist." Wieder stille. „Was ist daran falsch?" Er seufzte. „Als wir noch in Forks waren, war ich auch der Meinung. Nur seit ich hier bin… hast du eigentlich mal gesehen, wie die ganzen Kerle dich anschauen? Wie sie dir hinterher gaffen? Also zahm würde ich das nicht nennen. Wenn du wolltest könntest du alles machen was du willst."

Verwundert starrte ich auf die Fahrbahn. Wie… „Hinterher gaffen? Wovon redest du?" Ich wusste ja, dass ich einiges, sagen wir mal nicht menschliches an mir hatte und dass eines davon mein Aussehen war, aber das… das war mir noch nicht mal aufgefallen. Sonst bekam ich das doch auch immer mit. Und wieso sollten die Kerle hier schauen und die in Forks nicht. Wieso war das nie bei einem aus Jakes Rudel so gewesen? Immerhin waren es ja auch Kerle. Und nicht alle waren geprägt. Ich dachte, weil ich ja immerhin halb menschlich war, würde ich nicht auf alle so eine Wirkung haben… Aber das jetzt…

„Sie schauen dir alle hinterher. Schauen dich an, als wollten sie am liebsten alle über dich herfallen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die Person, die…" abrupt verstummte er. So langsam nervte mich das mit den unvollendeten Sätzen. „Wenn du noch einmal einen Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen lässt, dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich dir wehtun werde." Vielleicht ein bisschen zu gereizt. Ich wusste ja noch nicht mal woher die Gereiztheit kam. Aber wenn es half. Doch das tat es nicht. Er blieb stumm. Na, das war auch ne Methode, die Sätze nicht unvollendet zu lassen, sie gar nicht erst anzufangen.

Totenstille. Und umso mehr sie sich ausdehnte, umso mehr Wut stieg in mir auf.

„Reden wir über was anderes." Das war der Satz, der das Pulverfass zum Überlaufen brachte. Ich stieg auf die Bremse. Ruckartig kam der Wagen zum Stillstand. „Du willst das Thema wechseln?" kreischte ich. „Kannst du haben. Reden wir doch mal über die ganzen Weiber die DIR hinterher gaffen. Reden wir darüber, dass jedes weibliche Wesen in dieser gottverdammten Schule nicht besseres zu hat, als mit dir zu flirten. Mit ihren süßen Lächeln und ihren Blicken, wenn du an ihnen vorbei läufst. Reden wir darüber, dass Josh die letzten Tagen immer nervöser wird, wenn du in Lexis Umgebung bist, weil es ihm nicht passt, wie sie dich anschaut." Hinter und hupten schon einige Wagen, die Fußgänger schauten zu uns. Aber wen stört es? Ich war so stinksauer, dass selbst Boeing 747, die hier aus unerfindlichen Gründen landen könnte, mich nicht dazu gebracht hätte, den Wagen auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter zu bewegen. Und das einzige, was dieser Hund machte war, seine Mundwinkel anzuheben und mir seine strahlenden Zähne zu zeigen. „Was ist daran lustig?" schrie ich ihn an. Das was ich gerade gesagt hatte, waren sicher keine Neuigkeiten für ihn. Wieso also sollte es lustig sein, oder ihn zum Grinsen bringen, so als wäre es eine Bestätigung für sein Ego?

„Du bist eifersüchtig." Bemerkte er Seelenruhig. Eifersüchtig. Quark mit Soße. „Genervt trifft es wohl eher." Keiner Veränderung in seinem Gesicht. „Was zwangsläufig wieder auf Eifersucht raus läuft. Du bist genervt, dass sie mich alle anschauen und dass ihnen gefällt, was sie sehen." „In letzter Zeit mal gegen einen Baum gelaufen?" „Sag was du willst. Ich erkenne, was ich sehe." Ohne Recht zu wissen, woher der Instinkt kam, fasste ich ihm ans Gesicht und zeigte ihm ein Bild von ihm und Mum. In seinem Gesicht stand eine Frage. „Bei ihr hast du auch erkannt, was du gesehen hast, nicht? Und trotzdem hat sie Dad genommen." Er schaute mich entrüstet an. „Das war so was von unter der Gürtellinie und außerdem, ich bin nicht der jenige von uns, der nichts erkennt, obwohl es so offensichtlich ist, dass man sich schon längst daran gestoßen haben müsste." Er stieg aus dem Wagen und ehe ich überhaupt regieren konnte, war er schon in eine schmale Seitengasse verschwunden. Er hatte Recht, es war unter der Gürtellinie gewesen.

Wieso wollte ich unbedingt mit ihm Streiten? Wieso hatte ich es nicht einfach darauf beruhen lassen?

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und starrte aus dem großen Fenster auf die Lichter der Stadt. Vor sechs Stunden, dreizehn Minuten und vierunddreißig Sekunden war Jake aus dem Auto gestiegen und verschwunden. Vor fünf Stunden, sechsundvierzig Minuten und zwölf Sekunden war ich nach hause gekommen und hatte die Zimmertür hinter mir zugeschlagen. Vor fünf Stunden, fünfundvierzig Minuten und drei Sekunden war Mum hereingekommen und hatte mit mir geredet. Vor drei Stunden, sieben Minuten und sechsundfünfzig Sekunden war die Tür aufgegangen und ein unverkennbarer Duft war mit ihm ins Haus gezogen. Jake war zurückgekommen und verschwand, genau wie ich zuvor, sofort in seinem Zimmer. Danach hörte ich noch ein paar Mal seine Tür auf und zugehen. Wahrscheinlich Dad oder Mum, die mit ihm reden wollten. Und seit dem saß ich hier nun rum, dachte nach und zählte die Sekunden, Minuten und Stunden.

Tick Tack Tick Tack

Wie mich die Uhr aufregte. Sie tickte munter weiter, veränderte aber nichts.

Ich sprang aus dem Bett und zerrte dabei die halbe Decke mit, die sich an meinem Fuß verhackt hatte, mit einer raschen Bewegung strampelte ich sie ab und lief in den Flur. Gerade als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich Jake, der gerade seine Türe hinter sich schloss. Er starrte mich einen kurzen Moment an. Meine Füße zögerten noch einen Moment und trugen mich dann zu ihm. „Jake…" Setzte ich an, er hob sofort die Hand, um mir zu bedeuten, dass ich ruhig sein sollte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte mich nicht darüber aufregen sollen. Ich bin etwas durcheinander, weil ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr alleine in meinem Kopf war. Keine Patrouille oder sonstiges. Einfach leben wie früher. Ich hätte es nicht an dir auslassen sollen." Ich war sprachlos, starrte ihn nur an. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir es einfach alles vergessen und uns morgen einen schönen Tag machen? Einfach nicht dran denken." Ich nickte. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass ich etwas sagen müsste. Dass ich ihm erklären müsste, wieso ich so ausgetickt war. Obwohl das wohl eher schwierig geworden wäre, immerhin war ich mir selbst nicht ganz im Klaren darüber und ich wollte jetzt auch nicht dran denken. Seine braunen Augen, dicht umrahmt von den dunklen Wimpern halfen bestens dabei. „Mir ist noch was klar geworden." Sagte er und zog einen Mundwinkel kaum merklich nach oben. „Was den?" Jetzt wanderte auch der andere mit. „So ein Himmelbett kann verdammt groß sein."

…

„Wie ihr habt euch gestritten?" fragte Alexis und durchforstete gerade einen Kleiderständer. Jake und Collin brauchten nach zwei Stunden shoppen eine Pause und hatten sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Starbucks gemacht. Was mir zu Gute kam, so konnte ich wenigstens ungestört mit Lexi quatschen. „Er hat angefangen über die ganzen Kerle zu reden, die mir anscheinend nachschauen…" Ihre plötzlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ließen mich inne halten. „Was?" fragte ich. „Anscheinend?" „Ja, anscheinend. Es ist doch nicht so, dass mir jeder Kerl hinterher schaut. Einige ja… aber doch nicht jeder." Die Augenbrauen wanderten noch weiter zusammen. „Hast du jemals in einen Spiegel geschaut?" Diese Frage irritiere mich ein wenig. Klar hatte ich das, aber was sah ich den schon. Bronzene Haare, braune Augen, bleiche Haut. Klar, ich war ein Halbvampir. Aber das hieß ja immerhin, dass ich nicht die ganze atemberaubende Anziehungskraft eines Vampirs hatte, was auch bedeutete, dass es durchaus Leute gab, die nicht auf mich standen. „Ja, hab ich." Antwortete ich.

„Und du siehst auch das, was ich sehen, oder?" Ich sah es um einiges klarer. Aber das konnte ich ja schlecht sagen. „Ja…" Sie schaute mich tadelnd an. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du mit der männlichen Bevölkerung dieses Planeten anstellst?"

„Also so langsam übertreibst du." Meinte ich und machte mich über den nächstbesten Kleiderständer her. „Ich übertreibe? Wohl eher untertreiben. Jeder Kerl schaut dir hinterher, aber ohne Ausnahme. Es ist schon fast gruselig, wenn es mal einer nicht tut und bisher hab ich nur ein paar Ausnahmen gefunden und die sitzen mit uns jeden Mittag am Tisch. Obwohl Collin am Anfang auch nicht gerade blind war und wieso sollten sie den nicht schauen? Du hast eine super Figur, hast makellose Haut, nicht einen einzigen Pickel. Du schminkst dich nicht und siehst trotzdem aus als wärst du dem Cover einer Modezeitschrift entsprungen. Du bist witzig. Wenn du lächelst ist echt jeder hin und weg und du bist intelligent." Stumm schaute ich von den Klamotten auf. Soviel zu der halben Vampirkraft. Ich sagte keinen Ton, starrte sie nur an. Wenn man die einzelnen Punkte mal anschaute, hatte sie recht. Alles traf zu. So dämlich konnte auch nur ich sein. Tomaten auf den Augen. „Zurück zum Thema." Sagte Lexi, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich dankte ihr innerlich dafür, denn alles was ich dazu sagen konnte, war etwas worin ich sie unter gar keinen Umständen verwickeln durfte. „Wie gesagt. Er hat angefangen über die Kerle zu reden und dann ist mir irgendwann der Kragen geplatzt. Ich hab ihn angeschrien, dass ihm alle Weiber hinterher schauen würden. Daraufhin ist er aus dem Auto gestiegen und verschwunden. Als er dann später nach Hause gekommen ist, hat er sich entschuldigt und das Beste kommt noch. Ich weiß noch nicht mal wieso ich ihn so doof angemacht hab."

Das war es doch im Großen und Ganzen. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Es war echt so was von nervig, wenn man seiner Freundin immer nur die Hälfte von allem erzählen konnte, weil man fürchten musste, dass sie von ein paar italienischen Vampiren, die seit Jahrtausenden auf einer Art Herschertrip waren, getötet wurde.

„Weil du dir genau über die Sache seit einer Woche Gedanken machst und weil du Eifersüchtig bist." Tausende von Menschen zahlten Unmengen von Geld für eine Therapie. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit auf einer Couch, damit ihnen jemand sagte, was mit ihnen los war. Ich zahlte keinen Penny und mir wurde es innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden gesagt.

Respekt.

Obwohl ich nicht ganz einverstanden mit dem Ergebnis war. „Ich bin nicht Eifersüchtig. Aber er ist nun mal mein bester Freund. Da wird man doch wohl schauen dürfen, dass er was Gutes abbekommt." Sie warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Und wie du Eifersüchtig bist. Du solltest mal deinen Blick sehen, wenn du mit Jake durch die Schule läufst und ein Mädchen schaut ihn an. Man bekommt regelrecht Angst, dass du sie gleich anfällst." So schlimm? Ach du Scheiße. Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke. Die Mädchen fielen mir wirklich auf. Aber der Blick war unbeabsichtigt. Vielleicht übernahm mein Instinkt die Oberhand. Obwohl… Eher unvorstellbar. Wenn es mein Instinkt wäre, würde ich wohl auf sie zuspringen und sie wirklich anfallen, ihnen das Blut aussagen und dann ihre Kadaver verwahrlost liegen lassen… auf jeden Fall wäre es abschreckend für die anderen Weiber.

„Aber so was ist doch normal. Immerhin ist er so was wie mein großer Bruder." Wieder die Augenbrauen. „Also kleine Schwestern interessiert es meistens einen Scheißdreck, was ihre Brüder treiben. Eher die Brüder machen sich Sorgen um die Schwestern." Da war was dran. Emmet war der große Bruder der Familie. Klar, bei uns hatte jeder seinen Partner gefunden aber dennoch war er der Beschützer. Der Aufpasser.

„Sag mal Nessie. Du und Jake, wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?" Lexi hatte sich wieder den Kleiderständern zugewandt. „Praktisch mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich bin mit ihm groß geworden." Und er ist jung geblieben, fügte ich im Geist hinzu. „Und ihr ward schon immer so gute Freunde?" „Die Besten. Klar hab ich auch noch andere Freunde außer ihm, aber er ist auf Platz Eins." Sie nickte so als würde sie im Kopf eine Liste abhacken und zog ein Hemd vom Bügel, hob es vor sich um es zu mustern und sortierte es dann wieder ein. Eine ganze Weile bummelten wir schweigend nebeneinander her und suchten nach passenden Klamotten für Jake. Der müsste übrigens auch mal wieder kommen. Die Jungs waren schon ne ganze Weile weg. „Kennst du Verliebt in die Braut?" fragte Lexi plötzlich und schaute noch nicht mal auf, als sie fragte. „Ja. Wieso?" Ich konnte mich noch ziemlich gut an den Film erinnern. Ich war mit Rosalie und Emmet in Port Angeles im Kino gewesen. Emmet hatte sich permanent über den Film lustig gemacht. Mich hatte es nur dazu gebracht, dass ich jedes Mal, wen ich bei Starbucks war einen Kaffeekragen mitnahm. Immerhin musste man ja den Erfinder unterstützen. „Ich find die Story echt klasse." Begann Lexi zu erklären. „Die ganze Zeit sind sie miteinander befreundet und jeder weiß, dass sie eigentlich zusammen sein sollten, doch sie blicken es erst, als es schon fast zu spät ist." Ich nickte. „Schon lustig wie blind manche Leute durch die Welt laufen." Sie lachte los. „Ja, schon lustig."

„Probier das an." Lexi schupste Jake regelrecht in einer der Umkleidekabinen. Bevor sie sie schloss, drückte sie ihm den Haufen Kleider in die Hände, die wir zusammen ausgesucht hatten.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Ryan." Fragte ich Collin, jetzt wo wir mal allein waren. Oder besser gesagt, wenn Jake es nicht mitbekam. „Gut. Zumindest ging es ihm gut als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hab." Ich nickte. Was sollte ich auch schon anderes machen. Löchern sicherlich nicht. Dafür betete ich, dass er vielleicht von sich selber ein bisschen mehr sagte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. „Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?" fragte Lexi und schaute ungeduldig in Richtung Umkleidekabine. Ein Murren war zu hören gefolgt von einem Röcheln. „Ich seh komisch aus." „Lass das diejenigen Entscheiden, die sich mit damit auskennen." Antwortete meine Freundin. Ich schritt zu ihr und wurde ebenfalls ungeduldig. Wenn er schon so lange brauchte, um ein paar Klamotten zu wechseln wunderte mich die Viertelstunde nach dem Sportunterricht überhaupt nicht mehr. Collin ließ sich in einen breiten Ledersessel fallen, der an der Wand stand und setzte einen gelangweilten Blick auf. Shoppen und Männer… Wie sollte es anders sein?

Endlich schwang die Tür auf. Die ausgewaschene Jeans passte perfekt zu dem dunkelblau gestreiften Hemd. Und noch perfekter passten sie zu dem Kerl der darin steckte. „Wow." Sagte ich anerkennend. „Wir hätten schon viel früher shoppen gehen sollen." Fügte Lexi hinzu. Collin verdrehte die Augen. „Also ich finde, von komisch kann hier nicht die Rede sein." Sagte ich. „Wohl eher von umwerfend." Jakes schaute ein wenig unruhig an sich herab. Er blickte einmal fragend zu Collin, der aber gerade damit beschäftigt war, mit irgendetwas an seinem Handy herumzuspielen. „Ich probier dann mal das andere Zeug an." Sagte er leise und verschwand wieder. So ging dass eine ganze Weile. Immer kam er mit neuen Klamotten heraus und immer mussten wir feststellen, dass er eigentlich in ein Modemagazin gehörte, so wie er darin aussah. Bei manchen Hosen gestaltete sich die länge ein wenig schwieriger, aber nachdem wir mit der Verkäuferin geredet hatten und sie uns gezeigt hatte, wo wir Hosen finden konnten, die auch Jake passten, gab es keine Probleme mehr.

Collin saß schon fast dösend seinem Sessel und schaute immer mal wieder auf die Uhr, verlor jedoch kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber, dass er gerne gehen würde. Guter Mann…

Ich war schon vorne an der Kasse um den ersten Stapel Klamotten abzulegen, als ich Lexis etwas zu laute Stimme hörte. „Du hast es mir versprochen. Und wenn du deine Versprechen nicht hältst, dann halte ich meine auch nicht." Ein Grummeln war aus der Umkleide zu hören. Ich sage Grummeln, denn egal wie man es drehte und wendete, es war keine Worte. Eher ein Protestlaut. Ich wollte gerade zu ihnen zurück, als die Tür aufschwang und… OH MEIN GOTT!!!! War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Halbnackt in einen Raum voller Weiber zu stehen? In der Hauptgeschäftszeit? Nur so eine popelige Boxershorts und dann auch noch eine schwarze.

„WIESO STEHST DU HALBNACKT IN EINEM LADEN HERUM?" „Die Figur dazu hat er allemal." Meinte Alexis anerkennend und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sie zog ihn förmlich mit den Augen aus und damit war sie nicht allein. Die Verkäuferin so wie einige andere Frauen, die im Laden standen taten es ihr gleich, aber zu ihrem Glück mussten sie sich ja nicht mehr viel wegdenken. Was war den anderes zu erwarten, wenn ein Kerl, mit ewig langen, muskulösen Beinen, einem Bauch der so flach und kraftvoll war wie die Brust und Oberarmen, für die andere einige Zeit im Fitnessstudio verbrachten mitten im Raum stand. Nur bedeckt mit einem kleinen bisschen Stoff, dazu kamen die strahlend weißen Zähne, die sich unter seinen Lippen hervorgestohlen hatten und die wahnsinnig braunen Augen, die von dichten Wimpern umrahmt waren, genauso wie die markanten und ebenso schönen Gesichtszüge. Ich hörte wie eine Frau nach Luft schnappte und ich musste wohl zugeben, dass ich es ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Er sah einfach klasse… ach klasse ist gar kein Ausdruck für das, was sich unseren Augen bot.

„Nehmen wir die Boxershorts?" Fragte Jake an Lexi gewandt und tat gerade so, als hätte er meine Frage nicht gehört. „Ja, ich denke sie sitzt ganz gut. Und das schwarz passt zu deiner Hautfarbe. Also wieso nicht." Antwortete diese. „Also ich würde sie eine Nummer größer nehmen." Meinte Collin und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, so als könnte er Jake dann besser sehen. „Nein, die Größe passt genau." Protestierte Lexi. „Findest du nicht, sie ist ein wenig knapp?" Fragte Collin und fuchtelten mit seinem Finger auf Jake zeigend herum. „Sie passt genau." Wiederholte meine braunhaarige Freundin und grinste ein schelmisches Lächeln.

„Wieso stehst du halbnackt in einem Laden herum?" fragte ich noch mal. Jake lächelte. „Du wolltest doch, dass ich alles anprobiere, bevor wir es kaufen, damit auch nichts zu kleines dabei ist." Verdammt. Das hatte ich wirklich gesagt. Aber wer hätte den mit so was gerechnet? „Gefällt sie dir nicht?" fragte Jake, als ich stumm blieb. Ich musterte ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten. Lies noch einmal einen Blick über all das wandern, was zweifellos auch die anderen Frauen in diesem Moment bewunderten. „Nein, sie steht dir echt gut." Brachte ich gerade noch heraus. Ich hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, überhaupt keinen Ton mehr herauszubringen.

Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen um und verschwand wieder in der Umkleide. Ein leiser Laut des Protestes war zu hören, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Und ganz ehrlich… auch wenn es peinlich ist. Ich hätte am liebsten mit eingestimmt.

„Wohin gehen wir als nächstes?" Collin sah mich geschockt an. „Du willst noch mehr kaufen?" fragte er entsetzt. „Was ist das für eine Frage? Der Junge hat einen Begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der so gut wie leer ist." Meinte Lexi und hackte sich bei mir ein. „Du hast einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank?" fragte Collin noch entsetzter als zuvor. „Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich kann ja schlecht sagen, ich will ein anderes Zimmer." Antwortete Jake. Seit seiner kleinen Modenschau war er ziemlich ruhig geblieben. Hatte nur vor sich hingegrinst und gelegentlich mit Collin geredet. „Nein, das nicht, aber es ist doch so… wenn du einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank hast, musst du doch wenigstens ein paar Klamotten haben, so dass er nicht völlig leer ist." „In Forks brauchte ich nicht so viele Klamotten und da hab ich ja auch nur eine kleine Kommode. Wenn überhaupt." Ja, das stimmte. Denn es machte ihm recht wenig aus, einfach mal oben ohne durch die Stadt zu laufen. Was Größtenteils auch nur daran lag, dass er nicht seinen halben Kleiderschrank an einem Lederband mit sich herumschleppen wollte.

„Oh. Hab ich ganz vergessen. Sorry." Collin wusste, dass Jakes Familie alles andere als reich war. Aber er hatte kein Problem damit. Niemand hatte ein Problem damit. Die meisten Leute wussten es ja noch nicht mal und es gab auch nichts, was darauf hinwies. „Er fährt einen Ferrari. Also da kann man so was auch schon mal vergessen." Meinte ich und zog meine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Er fährt ihn nicht. Er wartet auf ihn." Scherzte Collin und schlug Jake dabei spielerisch auf den Oberarm. Dieser konnte sich schlecht wehren, weil er mit einer riesigen Anzahl von Taschen in den Händen neben ihm her lief. Dennoch warf er ihm einen Blick zu, der nur zu gut verriet, was er am liebsten machen würde.

„Also, nachdem hier einige Personen nicht mehr einkaufen wollen, hat jemand andere Vorschläge?" fragte ich um Jake davon abzuhalten, die Taschen fallen zu lassen und Collin eine Kopfnuss zu geben. Eine milde Kopfnuss… wir wollten ja nicht, dass ihm wirklich was passierte. „Gehen wir irgendwo was essen. Nach dem ganzen einkaufen hab ich einen Mordsmäßigen Hunger." sagte Lexi. „Essen ist gut." Stimmte Jake sofort mit ein und setzte ein Gesicht auf wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. „Pizza wäre nicht schlecht."

Gerade als ich was von chinesischen Essen sagen wollte, traf mein Blick auf wohlbekannte grüne Augen. Ich blieb abrupt stehen und schaute auf den Jungen, der uns entgegenkam.

„Hey Nessie." Sagte er überrascht und das Lächeln, das einem die Knie zu Wackelpudding werden lässt legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Ryan.


	19. Revierverhalten? Ach Quatsch

_Hey Leute… an der Stelle muss ich jetzt mal was loswerden. Es kann sein, dass in den letzten Kapitel öfters mal Worter zwischen [i] und [/i] standen… das liegt daran, dass wir die Story auch wo anders posten, und da gibt es so gewisse Codes (weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst nennen soll) damit etwas z.B. kursiv oder Fett gedruckt. Also falls ihr die schönen i's irgendwo seht, dann heißt dass, das die Wöter, bzw. das Wort dazwischen kursiv gedruckt sind. Ich werde es in nächster Zeit abändern, aber ich dachte mir, ich lad sie einfach so schon mal hoch, dass ihr was zu lesen bekommt. Außerdem… hoffen wir, dass wie weiterhin von euch Kommis bekommen. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Chokomilk & KleinYugi5000 (nicht hier registriert) _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 18

Revierverhalten? Ach Quatsch! Der will nur spielen…

„Hey Ryan." Freudig schloss ich ihn in die Arme. Meine Güte. Wie konnte ein Kerl bloß solche muskulösen Schulter haben und kein Vampir sein? Viel zu schnell löste er sich. Aber was sollte ich schon erwarten. Es war NUR eine Begrüßung. _Leider _.

Er schenkte mich noch ein Lächeln, das ohne große Schwierigkeiten die Polkappen schmelzen könnte. Klimaschutz hin oder her… Ich würde lieber die Polkappen opfern als…

„Hey Cousin." Collin trat vor ihn, wo ich nebenbei Bemerkt immer noch gerne stehen würde, und zog Ryan in eine Umarmung. Moment Mal. Kleine Korrektur. Er umarmte ihn so halb, klopfte ihm dann aber nur auf die Schulter dass auch ja Keiner auf falsche Gedanken kam. Männer…

„Kennst du schon Alexis und Jake?" fragte Collin und zeigte auf die anderen beiden… Ach. Du. Scheiße. War mein Gehirn so benebelt gewesen? Jake stand dort immer noch mit den vielen Taschen in den Händen, stocksteif, finstere Miene… na wenigstens zitterte er nicht weil er um Beherrschung rang. Was nicht unbedingt gut sein muss, wenn ich es mir mal so überlege. Vielleicht musste er sich nicht im Zaum halten, weil er schon längst wusste, wie das hier Enden würde… Ryan als Hundefutter. Als verdammt süßes und attraktives Hundefutter.

„Nein. Da muss ich passen." Ryan trat auf Alexis zu, so wie es sich für einen Gentlemen gehörte und reichte ihr wohlerzogen die Hand. „Ryan Kennedy. Nett dich kennen zu lernen." Sie grinste ihn an und reichte ihm dann auch die Hand. „Alexis Brown. Ganz meinerseits." Ihr braunes, glänzendes Haar legte sich wie ein Rahmen um ihr Gesicht, sodass jeder Kerl bei diesem Anblick hin und weg sein musste. Ryan blieb cool. Gelassen. Einfach total perfekt.

„Moment. Bist du nicht Joshs Freundin?" Lexis schien zuerst ein wenig verwirrt. Sie stellte sich wohl die gleiche Frage wie ich: woher wusste er das? Sie fing sich jedoch schnell und nickte. „Ja. Kennst du ihn?" Er lachte. „Kennen wäre ein wenig untertrieben. Ich bin sozusagen mit ihm aufgewachsen." Die Aussage erinnerte mich irgendwie an Collin. Klar, die beiden waren sozusagen eine Familie. Aber wer teilte sich schon seine Freunde mit seinem Cousin? Die Wenigsten, oder?

„Er ist ziemlich angenervt, weil er heute nicht mitkommen kann. Hat irgendwas von einem Kerl gelabbert." Lexi verzog angenervt das Gesicht, so als würde sie es aufregen, dass sie die gleiche Sache schon wieder zu hören bekam. Ich hingegen schaute zu dem „Kerl" um abzuschätzen, wie lange ich noch hatte, um das Hundefutter zu retten.

„Ist nebensächlich. Hier ist alles okay. Er spielt mal wieder Dramaqueen und macht aus den ganzen hier seine ganz persönliche Show." Collin mein Retter, ihm zu Ehren sollten Denkmäler errichtet werden, machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. Ryan verstand sofort und wandte sich nun, leider Gottes, Jake zu. Wieso hatte ich nicht so einen Tarnmantel wie Harry Potter. Dann könnte ich jetzt Ryan darunter verstecken und so sein Leben retten.

Oder was noch viel wichtiger war. Wieso gab es in Dublin keine Superhelden. Ach verdammt. Wir hätten nach New York ziehen sollen. Dort gab es Superman, Spiderman… Aber nein, es musste ja Dublin sein.

„Ryan Kennedy." Er reichte Jake, so wie gerade eben Lexi die Hand. Blitzschnell, bevor ich überhaupt merkte, was ich tat, griff ich nach vorne, schnappte mir die Henkel der Taschen und streifte Jakes Hand. Ich zeigte ihm ein Bild, von dem, was ich garantiert nicht wollte, dass es passierte.

Er warf mir einen prüfenden Blick zu, ließ dann die Tüten los, und wandte sich Ryan zu. „Ich weiß. Hab ich gerade eben schon mitbekommen, als du Lexi begrüßt hast." Hat hier jemand eine Winterjacke. Frostige Stimmung. Schlotter.

„Ja. Die Macht der Gewohnheit." Sagte Ryan entschuldigend. „Und du bist?"

„Jacob Black. Der _Kerl_." Er grinste breit und entblößte zwei Reihen strahlend weißer Zähne. Ryan schien erst ein wenig verdattert, dann begriff er. „Oh. Ich wusste nicht…" Jake hob, zur Überraschung aller, die Hand. „Kein Problem. Es gibt so vieles was du nicht weißt, da macht das auch nicht viel aus." Jake warf mir einen verspielten Seitenblick zu. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schenkte ihm meinen besten Du-mieser-Dreckskerl-solltest-in-dieser-Angelegenheit-besser-die-Klappe-halten-Blick.

Er grinste so breit, wie schon lange nicht mehr und wandte sich dann wieder Ryan zu. „Um auf das Thema wieder zurück zu kommen. Ich bin ein guter Freund von Nessies Familie." Er lächelte immer noch, nicht so, dass man glauben würde, er würde ihm gleich sämtliche Gedärme rausreißen und sie auf den Bürgersteig verteilen sondern ein freundliches Lächeln. Eines das man seinen besten Freunden schenkte oder der Familie. Ein Richtiges.

Gruselig.

So ganz ohne irgendwelche Gedanken, die… schon wieder verdammt. Wo war Dad wenn man ihn mal brauchte?

„Ein guter Freund…" Ryan runzelte die Stirn. „Wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Immerhin wohnt sie noch nicht so lange in Dublin."

Achtung, Revieraussage ist im Anflug. „Ich komme auch aus Amerika. Ich bin bei ihnen eingezogen." Gelandet… Wieso hab ich das kommen sehen? Ach ja, weil Jungs so berechenbar sind…

„Achso. Dann bist du so was wie ein großer Bruder für sie." Ein wenig geschockt blickte ich zu Ryan. Er hatte sich gerade eben mit einem Wolf angelegt! Er wusste es zwar nicht, aber er war Lebensmüde. Klar, Jake war wirklich sowieso ein mein großer Bruder, nur er hatte es so gesagt, als wolle er herausfinden, ob ich frei wäre. Was mich dazu bringt, mich selbst davon abzuhalten, wie eine Irre herumzuhüpfen und zu quieken, weil er INTERESSE an mir hat und Jake dazu bringt, dass er sich zusammenreißt, dass Ryan nicht gleich rumhüpft und quiekt, weil ein Monsterwolf vor ihm steht und die Zähne fletscht.

„Ich würde eher Freund sagen." Er sagte es so seelenruhig, als wäre alles normal. Keine Herausforderung von Ryans Seite. O-kay. Das Gruselkabinett geht in die zweite Runde.

Und Ryans gewinnt den Hauptpreis in der Kategorie Fassungslose Gesichter.

„Ja. Aber nicht so ein Freund." Lenkte ich schnell ein. „Eher so was wie _bester_ Freund."

Oh… jetzt müssen wir neu Abstimmen. Den Jake kann jetzt auch für den Wettbewerb nominiert werden.

„Was treibt dich eigentlich in die Stadt?" alle Köpfe wandten sich zu Collin. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Wie schon gesagt: mein Retter. Oder der Lebensretter von jemand anderem. Wie man's nimmt.

„Ähm… das gleich wie du. Ich mach Einkaufsbegleitung und Taschenträger." Gerade als ich fragen wollte, wen er den begleitete, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass es seine Oma war, die neue Stützstrümpfe brauchte oder so was tauchte ein blonder, extrem blonder Haarschopf hinter ihm auf. „Ryan, wo bleibst…" SIE verstummte. Und ihr Blick blieb, wie nicht anders zu erwarten an Jake hängen. Sie formte ihre zugekleisterten Lippen zu einem stillen „Oh." Mal ehrlich. Wer trägt den heut zu Tage noch so einen Schweinchenfarbton auf den Lippen? Grässlich. Aber was sollte man schon von einem Mädchen erwarten, dass so blondes Haar hatte, dass selbst Paris Hilton eifersüchtig wird.

„Das ist Janet." Schaltete sich Ryan ein und deutete auf die… ähm… ja.

„Warst du nicht auch auf der Party?" schaltete sich Lexi ein. Die … ähm… räusper… Janet lächelte sie an mit ihren voll gekleisterten Lippen.

„Ja. Du warst doch mit Josh da, oder?" Das wurde hier ja immer besser. Sie kannte Josh. Wahrscheinlich erzählte sie mir auch gleich, dass sie super gute Freunde waren und sich jeden Samstagabend zusammen Fußball anschauen.

Bevor Lexi überhaupt antworten konnte, mischte sich Ryan ein. „Janet, das ist Alexis. DIE Alexis." Janets Augen weiteten sich. „Echt?" fragte sie ungläubig. „ Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Josh redet nur noch von dir. Richtig süß." Ja, verdammt süß. Wieso nimmst du sie nicht gleich mit, dann könnt ihr euch gegenseitig die Haare kämmen und über Jungs reden.

„Ja, das hab ich heute schon mal gehört." meinte Lexi, wenig überrascht.

„War eigentlich ganz Dublin auf der Fete?" fragte Jake und schon wurde er von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert. Wobei das noch reichlich „anständig" ausgedrückt ist. Wieso fiel sie ihn nicht gleich an? „Nein. Nur die Leute, die was auf sich halten." Neckte SIE ihn und grinste dabei wie eine Zwölfjährige, die ihre ersten Flirtversuche in Angriff nahm. Jake hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann liegt meine Einladung wohl noch im Briefkasten. So beschäftigt wie ich bin, komm ich nicht all zu oft dazu, ihn auszuräumen." Seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln und sie schmolz, wie nicht anders zu erwarten dahin. Bald würde hier auf dem Bürgersteig nur noch ein größer Janet-Fleck sein und das einzige, was sie noch Identifizieren würde, würden sie Diamantklunker sein, die ihr an den Ohren hingen.

„Wahrscheinlich. Du solltest mal nachsehen. Den ich bin mir sicher, dass wir so jemanden wie dich nicht vergessen könnten." Wieder wanderten ihre Augen über ihn. Ich fragte mich, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung sie hatte. Denn wenn Jake das hier noch weiter so trieb, würde sie garantiert bald die Fassung verlieren und … nunja. Das tun, was Menschen eben so tun, wenn sie sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen können…

Jetzt brauchte ich hier nur noch einen Notfall, um es nicht zu weit kommen zu lassen. Nicht um ihrem Willen. Wenn sie sich zum Affen machen würde, wäre ich die erste, die ihr Handy aus der Tasche zieht und dass alles für die Nachwelt bei YouTube aufnehmen würde. Aber Jake musste nicht unbedingt auf einer Internetseite auftauchen… wo ihn noch mehr Notgeile Zippen (Notiz an Sophie: ich weiß nicht, ob du des Wort kennsch. Heißt so viel wie Blöde Kuh oder so. Falls du es nicht kennst, änder es einfach um) anglotzen konnten….

Collin räusperte sich. „Oh, sorry Collin." Bevor er was erwidern konnte, hing sie schon an ihm und umarmte ihn. Was mich zu der Frage führt: War ich im falschen Film? Falsches Set oder so? Da er nicht die kleinste Anstalt machte, als würde es ihn überraschen, musste er sie kennen. Gut kennen.

„Ich hab dich fast übersehen." Sie flüsterte es ihm ins Ohr doch mit einem Vampirgehör… „Aber bei deiner Gesellschaft kannst du es mir ja wohl kaum verübeln." Kicherte sie. Lexi bekam davon nicht mit. Außer vielleicht ihr _zuckersüßes_ Kichern. Doch es gab hier eine andere Person, die es hundertprozentig hörte. Und auf dessen Lippen spielte sich ein Lächeln. War ja klar… „Wenigstens bekomm ich noch eine angemessene Begrüßung." Flüsterte Collin zurück. Sie ließ langsam von ihm ab und warf dann ihr Haar über die Schulter. Noch klischeehafter ging es ja kaum.

Colins Blick wanderte zu mir. „Ach Janet. Das ist Renesmee." Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen mir und Jake hin und her. Ja, verdammt. Er gehört zu mir!!!

„Renesmee. Den Namen hört man auch nicht alle Tage." Nicht alle Tage? Würde mich wundern, wenn sie schon mal jemanden mit dem Namen getroffen hat. Ich setzte mein freundlichstes Gesicht auf, wie es in der Situation eben möglich war. „Ja. Er ist einzigartig." Stimmte ich ihr zu. „Ich find es toll mal jemanden zu treffen, der nicht eines dieser eintönigen Namen hat wie alle anderen, wo man überall findet."

„Ja, das gleiche dachte meine Mum wohl auch." Sie lächelte.

Jake schaute dann ganz gezielt zu Collin. So als könnte er es kontrollieren, knurrte sein Magen laut auf. „Ja, wir müssen dann auch wieder weiter. Ich bin am verhungern." Sagte Jake und schaute Collin an, als ob er etwas erwartete. Dieser verstand anscheinend und nickte. „Ja. Wir haben wirklich Hunger. Ich hab heute nicht gefrühstückt. Und wir können die Mädels ja auch nicht ohne Futter lassen nach all dem einkaufen."

„Dann wollen wir euch nicht länger aufhalten. Wir wollten sowieso noch in ein paar Geschäfte. Vielleicht läuft man sich nachher noch mal über den Weg." Na hoffentlich nicht, Blondchen.

„Geht's dir gut Nessie?" Alexis warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu. Wir saßen in einem Schnellrestaurant und warteten, dass die Jungs mit dem Essen kamen.

„Du hast deinen Einsatz verpasst." Sagte ich niedergeschlagen und spielte mit dem Salzstreuer indem ich ihn quer über den Tisch gleiten ließ und wieder zurück. „Was?"

„Du hast doch gesagt, wenn wir einen von den Schrullen sehen, machst du ihr die Hölle heiß." Sie grinste. „Ich hab gesagt, ich hab meinen Spaß." „Zählt eine Person fertig machen und ihr Ego zerstören nicht als Spaß?" „Du hast eindeutig eine Masochistische Ader."

„Das ist keine Rechtfertigung." Entgegnete ich. „Ach, nimm's doch nicht so schwer. Sie ist doch eigentlich ganz nett. Und etwas Positives hatte das Treffen ja auch. Ryan hat dich die ganze Zeit angestarrt." Ich überspielte den letzten Teil. „Nett? Kannibalen können auch nett sein, solange man nicht auf ihrer Speisekarte steht." Sie lachte. „Heut zu Tage sind wir doch alle ein bisschen Kannibale. Wir essen Fruchtzwerge, Wiener Schnitzel und Hamburger. Mich wundert ja, dass in den Städten überhaupt noch jemand lebt, beim dem Konsum." Jetzt musste auch ich lachen. Es war zwei ein mieser Witz… aber er war gut.

„Ernsthaft. Bin ich die Einzige, die sieht wie sie sich an ihn ranschmeißt?" „Wenn es ihr Spaß macht, lass sie doch. Heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass er auch auf sie steht, oder?"

„Irgendwann muss es doch mal so weit sein. Seit ich Jake kenne hat er noch nicht mal ein Mädchen auf den Arsch oder die Brüste gestarrt. Und er ist auch nur ein Kerl. Also wieso um Himmels Willen sollte er nicht endlich eine haben. Ich meine, Kerle sind doch so. Alles was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum ist… und da Jake nicht schwul ist, ist er wohl auch nicht anders."

Sie verzog kaum merkliches das Gesicht. „Vielleicht wartet er auch nur auf die Richtige." Jetzt lag es an mir das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Und wenn sie die Richtige ist?"

„Nessie. Und selbst wenn… Es wird ja wohl kaum was an eurer _Freundschaft _ändern, oder?" Freundschaft… Da hatte sie Recht. Bisher hatten wir so einiges überstanden. Wieso auch nicht so eine Blondine? Aber was war, wenn er sich entschied, mit ihr alt zu werden? Er würde alt und irgendwann sterben. Und ich war dann immer noch genauso „jung" wie jetzt.

Er war sterblich. Ich nicht. Und sie konnte ihn so richtig sterblich machen, wenn sie wollte.

„Also. Was soll schon groß passieren?" fragte Lexi. „Er kann sich verändern." Antwortete ich monoton. „Für immer."

Ein bisschen zu viel Essen und ein paar Geschäfte später, saßen wir zu viert in unserem Wohnzimmer und schauten und ziepten wahllos durch die Kanäle.

„Wie alt sind eigentlich deine Eltern. Immerhin sehen sie noch ziemlich jung aus." Fragte Lexi mit dem Blick auf ein Familienfoto, dass auf dem Beistelltisch neben der Couch stand. „Meine Ma ist 36. Sie hat mich mit achtzehn, fast neunzehn bekommen."

„Na, deine Eltern haben auch nichts anbrennen lassen." Collin grinste. „Wieso sollten sie warten, wenn sie sich sicher waren?" Lexi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt ja auch Leute, die sind sich sicher, wissen aber nichts davon." Eine meiner Augenbrauen wanderte wie von selbst nach oben. „Wie darf man den das verstehen?" „Ich geh mal schnell in die Küche was zu mampfen hohlen." Jake war schon halben zur Türe raus, als auch Collin aufsprang. „Warte, ich helf dir." Ja, es ist ja auch so schwer, eine Chipstüte zu öffnen, sie in eine Schale zu tun und sie dann quer durch den Korridor ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen.

Lexi sagte nichts mehr. Weder zu meiner Frage noch zu sonst irgendwas. „Wieso bist du so still?" „Ach, ich denk nur nach." Antwortete sie. „Und über was?" „Jake." „Er ist ziemlich still, seit wir Ryan getroffen haben, nicht?" Sie nickte. „Ja. Aber darüber mach ich mir keine Gedanken. Sein Ego ist angekratzt." „Und über was dann?" Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht so wichtig."

Wieder Stille. „Wieso sein Ego angekratzt? Wir haben sie doch nur zufällig getroffen." Ja, ich weiß dass ich ne Labbertasche bin aber (a) ich mag es nicht wenn es so Still ist und (b) Lexi erkannte sehr viel mehr was vorging als ich. Das meine ich jetzt nicht mit dem aufnehmen von Informationen durch die Sinne sondern sie bemerkte einfach viel besser, was in Menschen vorging. Wenn sie jemals ein Vampir werden sollte, dann hatte sie bestimmt eine Fähigkeit wie Caius. Dass sie sah, wie Menschen zueinander standen. Jedoch auch wusste, was in ihnen vorgeht.

„Mag schon sein. Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zufällig." Was sag ich. Sie ist einfach zu aufmerksam für einen Menschen. „So schlimm?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast gegrinst wie das Honigkuchenpferd schlecht hin. Und dabei ist dir sicher nicht Jakes Haltung aufgefallen. Den du hast ihn anscheinend vergessen, bis Ryan sich ihm zuwandte."

„Ich hab ihn nicht…" sie hob die Hand. „Nessie, streite es ab oder nicht. Ich weiß was ich gesehen hab. Und ich weiß ich, dass du total auf Ryan abfährst. Aber wer ist dir wichtiger? Ein Kerl mit dem du einen Abend verbracht hast oder ein Kerl, der um die halbe Welt zieht um bei dir sein zu können." Oh mein Gott. Sie hatte Recht. Jake hatte wirklich alles aufgegeben. Selbst sein Posten als Alpha. Wenn auch nur vorübergehend.

„Jake natürlich." Beantwortete ich ihre Frage reumütig. Was ihr natürlich auch nicht verborgen bleib. „Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich sag dir nur als Freundin was ich denke. Ich weiß dass Ryan nett ist und auch nicht schlecht aussieht. Aber was weißt du über ihn? Wie heißen seine Eltern? Hat er Geschwister? Hat er schon mal im Ausland gelebt? Was hat er für Hobbys? Auf was für Musik steht er? Das sind alles Sachen, die man wissen sollte. Den irgendwann ist der Glitzer, der ihn zur zeit umgibt weg. Dann ist er vielleicht nicht mehr so interessant wie jetzt im Moment und wenn man sich nicht mal richtig kennt, dann wird auch nichts draus."

„Du hast Recht." Gab ich zu. Ich wusste so gut wie gar nichts. Und eines war klar. Die Anziehungskraft, die er ausstrahlte konnte doch nicht immer so atemberaubend sein, oder? Und vor allem: irgendwann musste ich ihm, wenn etwas mehr draus werden sollte auch sagen, was ich war. Und wer versicherte mir schon, dass er dann nicht schreiend weglief?

„Ich weiß dass ich Recht habe." Kicherte sie. „Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Stell dir mal die selben Fragen bei Jake. Weißt du da die Antworten?"

„Billy und Sarah Black. Zwei Schwestern. Rachel und Rebecca. Sie sind Zwillinge und älter als er. Nein. Er hat bis vor kurzem noch nicht einmal die USA verlassen außer vielleicht für ein paar Kurztrips nach Kanada. Er lieb alles was mit Motoren zu tun hat vor allem läuft er gerne. Green Day und alles was gute Laune macht." Lexi war Baff. „Wow. Ich hätte mir die Fragen zwar nicht merken können vor allem noch in der Richtigen Reihenfolge, aber es ist echt bemerkenswert." Ich strahlte sie an. „Danke."

„Um wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen. Vergiss nicht, wer dir wichtiger ist. Und auch wenn Adonis vor dir steht und dich einwickelt. Merk dir immer: Jake kann da mit seinem Körperbau locker mithalten."

„Du bist mit Josh zusammen, wenn ich dich dran erinnern darf." Sie lächelte. „Den Appetit darf man sich gerne wo anders hohlen. Gegessen wird daheim." Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist…" „Unvergleichlich, Einzigartig. Einfach die Beste." Fiel sie mir ins Wort.

„So hätte ich es jetzt zwar nicht gesagt, aber du hast wohl Recht."


End file.
